Death of a Fairy Tale
by the Sly Eagle
Summary: 20 years later: The peaceful world has forgotten its painful past. A family is torn apart, hopes are shattered and lives are lost. And thus begins a tale of deceit and loyalty, of hatred and love, of pride, of faith, and coming-of-age. Stat: Chapter 21
1. Prologue: The Ninth

Final Fantasy IX, the sequel. Come on, peeps, it _had_ to happen. At least for me. (and for Li-chan *rubs bruise from poke marks*) First off, this will be long. Very long. Like IX, this draws from all the Final Fantasies (maybe even X, but not for a while, I'd think). A few quick notes before we get started:  
  
The majority of this saga takes place approximately 20 years after the Zidane returns to Garnet. The ideas for the Terran race are, naturally, a carry over from _Between the Lines_, but this is a stand alone fic. I was going to have the Terrans speak Latin as their native tongue, but due to the complication that I do not speak Latin, they will speak Japanese. I reserve the right to twist the Japanese words for variation as I see fit (particularly in the _hoshina_ variation of Terran), cause this is my fic. Lastly, I apologize profusely to all Vivi fans, but he _ did_ die at the end of the game, and therefore will be making no live appearances. And, yes, my fellow silver bishie cultists, the same goes for Kuja. And a thousand apologies to all fans Cid and Hilda, but they _were_ getting old.  
  
Disclaimer: Although I am making no profit other than amusement from this endeavor, I must point out that many of the characters and concepts are copyright to Square, ltd. (Final Fantasy IX, 2000) Sue me... and inherit my college loan debts.  
Last note: All second generation characters, villians, and random peoples are mine. You are welcome to use them (if I dare be that hopeful), but please contact me first. (i.e. I want to protect my Bishi's backside! Wagh...)  
~Enjoy!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


_Death of a Fairy Tale_   
  


prologue... _The Ninth_

*three years after the return of Zidane 

  


  
_Kari, yo kari, ikutsu no toshi-kara tabi-o sh'ta  
{Wild goose, oh wild goose, how many years since [that first] have you journeyed?}_  
(a haiku by Issa, translated by myself)  
  
  
Not everything dies come autumn. It was a beautiful day in mid-September. The sun shone clean through the cloudless sky, warming the earth to forget that the night had brought the first frost. Windows were open to let in the balmy breeze, and the stale air from the fireplaces was drawn out into the empty sky so that the onset of winter might be forgotten. The changing leaves rustled gaily in the winds, their death belied by the brilliance of their color. The wilting of the grass, however, could be denied by none. Nor could any ignore the delightful absence of the insects that had been so bothersome just yesterday. But autumn brings not only death, although the sounds Queen Garnet til Alexandros the 17th was making from within the birthing room seemed to prove otherwise.  
"Mamma?" the one and a half year old Lance Steiner tugged at his mother's skirt. "Why is da queen scweamin' wike dat?" Beatrix turned her gaze down on her son's brunette head, his large dark eyes boring into hers with his questions.  
"It's a mommy thing, sweetie," she said softly. "Didn't I tell you to go play?"  
"Daddy won't pway wif me," the toddler pouted. Beatrix turned to look at her husband, Adelbert Steiner, who sat on the bench wringing his hands.  
"Daddy's busy right now, sweetie," she sighed. "Why don't you go down to the kitchen and see if Quina will make you a snack?"  
"Okie!" the little boy's eyes lit up, and he dashed down the hallway.  
"And walk down the stairs!" Beatrix called after him. Stifling a laugh, she went and sat down next to Steiner. For a moment, she watched him sit there, sweating and biting his lower lip. His eyes were wild, and he was whimpering softly, hysterical tears clouding his vision. The father-to-be was calm by comparison. Zidane Tribal simply paced back and forth like a caged tiger, his tail lashing irritably, his brow knit with worry.  
"As I recall," Beatrix chided her husband, "you weren't nearly this concerned about me when I went through this."  
"You're so strong," he whimpered, "I knew you'd be alright, but her Majesty, she's just a child… She's not ready for this! I can't bear—" He stopped when he made eye contact with Zidane, who had ceased his pacing to stare at the rambling knight. Just then Garnet let loose with a rather long and loud howl of pain.  
"I'm sorry, Dagger!!" the anguished genome called to the door. Then he sank to his knees, muttering: "Geez… I can't take much more of this." Beatrix hid a smile behind her hand. Zidane was outside of the room because the nurse had said it was actually medically bad for him to see his beloved in pain. She had been positive the young man was going to go into cardiac arrest. It was merely evidence of his undying devotion to the queen, Beatrix knew. She admired Zidane for it.  
"I think we need to plug his ears," Beatrix whispered not too quietly to Steiner, who nodded thoughtfully.  
"Oi…" Zidane muttered as he climbed to his feet.  
"Don't worry, your Excellency," the general smiled supportively. "At most, it'll be a few more hours."  
"Hours?" Zidane groaned. "We've been here since dawn!"   
"These things take time," she shrugged. Zidane sighed and buried his fingers in his ruddy blonde hair. She noticed how tired he looked, for he had gotten very little sleep over the past few months, and less to come, she knew. She fondly recalled that morning back in mid-January, when everyone had learned of the fabulous news. As the story went, Garnet had gotten sick in the middle of the night, and Zidane, after dutifully helping her back to bed and making her some herbal tea, had gone out in search of a doctor. Perhaps the Terran would never realize that was what servants were for. The next morning, Beatrix, Steiner, and a very anxious and exhausted Zidane had stood at the bedside of the queen as the doctor had examined her. Upon the doctor's announcement that her Majesty was with child, the new father-to-be had promptly passed out on the floor. He had bruised his ribs in doing so, too.  
"Sit down and rest some, Zidane," Beatrix suddenly decided. Willingly, he collapsed on the bench beside her. She patted his shoulder, comfortingly, just as Garnet let out another wail.  
"Damn," his head dropped. "I feel like such a bastard…"  
"As very well you should," Steiner said with mock sternness.  
"I'm glad you feel that way, your Excellency," Beatrix sniffed, "because Steiner had no qualms for what I went through."  
"That's not…_entirely_ true," Steiner half objected, half apologized. "Oh well, pretty soon it'll be diapers to change, so don't fret so."  
"Isn't that what servants are for?" Zidane pointed out, with half a smile.  
"He learns," Beatrix observed, jokingly. They fell silent as Garnet screamed yet again, followed by some loud moans.  
"I hope it's a boy," Steiner changed the subject. "Alexandria could use a strong prince, built like a dragon, but nimble as a serpion." Beatrix cast an eye on Zidane.  
"Coming from his loins?" she snickered. "I don't think we'll get that lucky."  
"Hey…"  
"Regardless," Steiner continued, "perhaps his Excellency would allow me to train him…" The Captain of the Knights of Pluto cast a meaningful glance upon the queen's husband.  
"You're not going to get the best hand-eye coordination from an infant," Zidane shrugged.  
"No!" Steiner heaved an exasperated sigh. "I meant when he got older—"  
"You're jumping ahead, my dear," Beatrix interrupted. "Personally, I hope it's a girl, because I don't think we could remain sane with _two_ wise-crackers around." She pointed to Zidane as she said this.  
"True," Steiner nodded. "She would be like her mother."  
"My gods," Beatrix looked quite suddenly distressed.  
"Oh my…" Steiner suddenly fell upon the same realization. "We don't win either way, do we?"  
"What were we thinking, letting the two of them breed?"  
"Oh sure," Zidane cleared his throat. "I'll just sit here, overhearing this."  
"We are only teasing, my lord," Beatrix giggled, as she poked him in the side. Zidane looked like he was about to say something when several more moans filled the air. He stared sorrowfully at the closed door. Suddenly, the moans got louder and more regular, until the three benchwarmers were brought to their feet with anticipation. And quite suddenly, a tiny cry pierced the air. Zidane fell back against the General in surprise.  
"_Kikina Dani_," he breathed. "My gods… It's—it's…I'm—Ai, _kikina Dani!"_  
"Congratulations, Zidane," Steiner clapped the all-but-floored Terran on the back.  
"Aiii…" the new father breathed, dazed. Beatrix was considering setting him back on his feet when the doctor opened the door.  
"Congratulations, Zidane Tribal," he smiled warmly, but tiredly. "You are now the proud father of a bouncing, albeit small, baby boy." Beatrix half expected Zidane to fall over, but instead:  
"Hey, there's nothing wrong with being small. Am I allowed in now?"  
"I don't see why not." No sooner had the man said it, than had Zidane dashed into the room. The queen of Alexandria sat propped against many, many pillows with her slender neck drooped in exhaustion and her disheveled hair hanging over her face. In her arms rested the newborn, easily as fatigued as she was, if not more so.  
"Dagger, honey?" Zidane murmured as he drew closer to her. "Are you alright?" She looked up and smiled brilliantly at him, her eyes shining with joy.  
"I've been better," she breathed. "But I've never felt like this." Tentatively, Zidane walked forward, breathing in the scent of new life as he sat down beside his wife and new child. His son's head lay upon Garnet's shoulder, innocently and perfectly asleep. His tiny fists were up against his chin, and his knees were curled up towards his chest, so that he still took the fetal position. But most delightful was the tiny appendage of flaxen velveteen that poked out of a hastily cut hole in the back of his little swaddling suit and curled up protectively against his body. Carefully, Zidane placed his fingers on the little head, which also bore the faintest bit of white blonde hair. The baby didn't stir, but seemed to grow more peaceful.  
"Dagger…" Zidane spoke softly. "Look at what we've made… He's gorgeous." The corners of the queen's mouth turned up as she gazed upon the little half Gaian in her arms. _To imagine that I should be mother to the first Gaian/Terran hybrid…_ she reflected.  
"This is wonderful!" Steiner exclaimed from the foot of the bed. "We must send out couriers announcing the birth of Crown Prince Roger til Alexandros the 23rd!"  
"What?!" Zidane's interjection quickly silenced the room. "Whoa," he looked questioningly upon his wife, "when did we agree to call him 'Roger'?"  
"Traditionally," Beatrix answered, "as the next heir, his name is Roger."  
"What kind of a name is Roger?" Zidane stood up, looking rather perplexed.  
"Roger was my father's name," Garnet said quietly.  
"But…" Zidane looked slightly sorrowful in case he had upset his beloved, but still perplexed, "twenty-three isn't even a romantic number!"  
"Well, technically," Beatrix scratched her chin, "you could name him Edmund the 5th, but it might not go over well with the purists."  
"As if that's better," Zidane rolled his eyes. "Look at this child! He doesn't even look like a Roger!"  
"And 'Roger Zidane' is rather a funny name, don't you think?" added Mei, the only Terran midwife.  
"His name would be Roger til Alexandros the 23rd," Steiner corrected.  
"No," Mei shook her head. "The male child always carries the father's name."  
"Oh my, culture clash…" Beatrix observed. She was not really concerned with the issue so much as interested in how much Zidane might push it. She hadn't seen him so vehement in a long time.  
"I'm sorry, my dear Terran," said high advisor Stephen Gawaine, who had walked in a few minutes ago, "but the Alexandrian tradition will follow."  
"And what exactly is that tradition?" Mei challenged, getting nearly as assertive as Zidane.  
"The heir to the throne shall be named after his grandfather, or grandmother should the gender require, although if his grandfather was a poor king, he may be named after the great grandfather."  
"By that logic, his name would then be Tribal Zidane, or even Garland Zidane by some schools of thought," Mei stated.  
"Perhaps," Stephen sniffed, and sent Zidane his usual look of disapproval, "but we must take into account the fact that the father is neither of royal nor noble blood. His heritage, then, is disregarded."  
"Ooh, that does it!" Zidane suddenly shouted, making the baby wince in his sleep. "Look here, I'm not just your God-damned sperm donor! The hell you are not naming my kid for me!" Instinctively, Garnet covered the newborn's ears.  
"Zidane," she chided. "Don't make a habit of that."  
"He can't understand yet…" Zidane scratched the back of his head apologetically. Beatrix hid her smile. She really hadn't expected Zidane to be _this_ adamant, but the High Advisor was certainly asking for it.  
"I don't see what you hope to gain by yelling obscenities, Master Zidane," Stephen adjusted his collar, "but do remember your place."  
"Allow me to enlighten you," Zidane nodded, as his eyes narrowed into slits. He had taken a lot of crap from many nobles, but he was going to draw the line. "Most of the nations of Terra were revived, but I am the only of the _hoshina,_ or the _sangakuchijin_ in the common Terran tongue. The only Highlander, translated. The last of the Highlanders until about ten minutes ago." He turned to look at Garnet, his liquid cerulean eyes begging for support.  
"So," she asked in her stern but gentle voice of command, "what would you name him in the tradition of the Highlanders?"  
"Your Highness!" Stephen interjected, but she stilled him with the raise of her hand.  
"What does it matter so long as we follow tradition?" she asked coolly. The High Advisor froze in place, unable to argue the point with the queen. Zidane's eyes fell upon the tiny bundle, who seemed to be slightly awake.  
"Has he opened his eyes?" he asked.  
"No," Mei answered. "Typical of _Terran children,_ because the sense of feel, or touch if you will, is the most important sense to us." The High Advisor seemed to ignore her. Zidane, however, nodded absently as he looked upon his first-born son.  
"May I?" he finally asked, holding out his hands.  
"Of course," Garnet smiled happily, passing the baby into his father's arms. Zidane's senses thrilled with delight as he brought the tiny body against his chest. _Oh, gee whiz… I'm a dad!_  
"Hello, little man," he crooned next to the tiny ear. His son moved his head slightly in response. Chuckling softly, Zidane glanced around the room until his eyes settled upon the window, which was open. He carried the baby over to it.  
"Mind that he doesn't catch cold," the doctor warned. Zidane nodded again as he stepped up to the view. The slight breezes of early fall seemed to interest the infant, for he began sniffing the air quite curiously. Zidane looked out over the kingdom of Alexandria, now completely restored, and smiled at the brilliance of the leaves just starting to change.  
"That, little man, is your kingdom…your homeland. The place to which you will offer yourself…is here." As if on cue, the incoherent voices of a dozen calling geese echoed against the towers of the Alexandrian Castle, increasingly getting louder until the "v" shape flew into view. It was at this moment that the Crown Prince of Alexandria first opened his eyes, intrigued by the sound he had never before heard the like of. The idea of gravity had already been impressed into his young mind by the first fifteen minutes of his life, and the sight of things unaffected by it completely baffled him. He watched the arrow of wings head due south until they disappeared.  
"He has your curiosity, Dagger," Zidane reported fondly as he watched his son. Just then, the child turned his questioning eyes up to look at his father. Zidane gasped audibly.  
"Zidane?" Garnet called, concerned. "Zidane, what is it?" Slowly, Zidane walked the child back towards his mother.  
"Dagger, where in heaven and earth did he get _these_ ?" The baby boy recognized his mother somehow, and began to make noises to get her attention. But for the moment, Garnet was dumbstruck. The shape of the eyes was slanted like Zidane's although the orbs themselves were round rather than cat-shaped, but it was obvious where he had gotten those genes. The _color,_ however, Garnet had never seen the like of.  
"Like a… forget-me-not?" she pondered aloud. "No… they're far more violet than that!"  
"Really dark," Zidane noted, "almost black, but definitely violet."  
"He has violet eyes?" Beatrix suddenly called out in excitement.  
"Yes!" Garnet nodded, "but I saw violet once or twice. This shade however, I've never seen anywhere!" Beatrix scurried closer, willing and ready to fuss over the newborn as her matronly instincts began to kick in. Barely stifling his amusement at his wife's antics, Steiner came closer as well, to see the prince's eyes.  
"Hmm…" Beatrix stared at the little one, who made a bewildered facial expression when he saw her. "I've seen violet eyes, yes, but they're always very pale."  
"Have you ever done any painting?" Steiner interrupted. All looked at him. "The pigments tend to be darker then the colors they are named for. I've seen 'ultramarine' which is just as dark. Maybe this is 'ultraviolet'?" Mei stifled a laugh, causing Steiner to look up questioningly.  
"From a Terran standpoint…" Zidane chose his words carefully, "the connotations made it seem kinda funny. Basically, 'ultraviolet' is not the term for it."  
"Why do you not just name him 'Violet,' then?" Stephen asked, sarcastically.  
"Because that wouldn't be in the _hoshina_ tradition," Zidane replied smoothly, "to name our males after flowers."  
"Then what would you name him?" asked the High Advisor, impatiently. After a strained second, Mei asked:  
"What did he see?"  
"The wild geese," Zidane answered, cradling the child to his chest as he sat down on the bed beside Dagger.  
"Mmm," Mei nodded. "Karikun?"  
"Yeah, right," Zidane answered with a snort.  
"Akihane?"  
"Nooo," Zidane shook his head.  
"Um…" Dagger interrupted.  
"Hm?" Zidane quickly turned to her.  
"What exactly is the tradition?" she asked.  
"You name the child for the first thing they see." A brief silence settled in the throats of all, aside from Mei:  
"Bousui?"  
"Ai, _Dani,_" Zidane rolled his eyes, "geez, put some thought into it, Mei!" She flinched apologetically before joining the others in thought once again. After about five minutes, she tried again:  
"Ryokusha?" Zidane quickly looked up at her, the out the window, than down at the baby, whose violet eyes were half-closed as he gazed wistfully at his mother, too tired to try to get to her. Garnet knew her husband well enough to know when his brain kicked into overdrive, which was an incredible thing to watch. She knew his mind was covering four times the distance of normal thought, a power to which only inspiration was the key.  
"Tabito," he suddenly breathed into existence. Mei seemed to consider this before she smiled broadly and nodding.  
"It sounds nice," the queen said, reaching out a hand to stroke the tiny head. "What does it mean?"  
"On the literal side," Zidane met her eyes, "'journey and something to do with flying.' In the romantic sense, something like 'journey of the soul'." The room was held under a hush as the queen considered her husband's proposition. Suddenly, she smiled.  
"Tabito?" she tried the name on her lips.  
"Tabito," he confirmed, with a nod. She reached for her son, who became quite happy once he was passed back to his mother's waiting arms. _No,_ she thought, _he definitely doesn't look like a Roger._  
"Steiner," Garnet called.  
"Your Majesty," he saluted.  
"Send your couriers now, to announce the birth of Crown Prince Tabito Zidane til Alexandros… the First."  
"Yes, your Majesty!" he saluted again and left the room. The High Advisor looked completely floored, and Zidane, having said his piece, simply smiled at his wife, who grinned back. And then they kissed, right there in front of everyone.  
"Your Excellency?" Beatrix interrupted.  
"Hm?" he looked up.  
"Give her a break." The entire room burst into laughter, even Zidane after a moment of blushing. Then the baby cried, not a long bawl, but simply let everyone know that he was not happy.  
"He's probably hungry," Mei remarked and began to shoo people from the room. Stephen nearly went into hysterics.  
"Surely her Majesty will not—" his high-pitched voice was quickly silenced by Garnet's hand.  
"I'd have no other do it," she stated then motioned for him to leave. The company quickly deserted the room, leaving the new family to have some time to themselves.  
"It must be nice," Zidane considered, "having people jump for you like that with a wave of your hand."  
"You'll learn, love," Garnet smiled, "You'll learn…"  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N: Yes! I know it's pretty boring... But it's the friggin' prologue! Prologues are _supposed_ to be boring! Some of this will become key later on, albeit much later on.  
Please review... I'm so nervous about posting this. I've been working on it since August last year, and I should keep it to myself, but... I write fanfiction to practice my skills. Trust me, I do not have the time to work on my original stories. I'll try to update this on a weekly basis, should I decide to update at all.  



	2. Ch.1: Jesters of the Moon

...well I thought it was boring. Yei! I finally finished the equally boring chapter one. Character introductions, oh joy! And it's not even the whole cast yet! But if you liked the prologue, methinks you'll like this too. One more recap, this is the story, so the present time is 20 years after Zidane's return from here on out.  
~Enjoy!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
_ Tsuki no kao toshi-wa jûsan sokora kana_  
_ {I think the face of the moon [appears to be] about thirteen years old.}_  
(a haiku by Issa, translated by myself)  
  
  
All the flowers of spring look the same in the moonlight. Not that any in Alexandria noticed. Her citizens were resting in the lovely dreams that warm weather brings, some unknowingly snoring under their thatched roofs. Only one section of town had their curtains drawn: the side that slept in the strip of reflection from the great sword. Beneath this one sword, that gleamed so in the silvery light, the halls were silent. The few guards were outside dozing in the balmy spring night underneath the sky, laden with stars, and the soldiers lay slumbering between their sheets, for they had laid their comforters to rest long ago. The grand halls were streaked lazily with silver light, for even the stained glass glows uniform in the paleness of the moon. Silent were the half-lit passages. Silent, and yet the shadows stirred.  
Movement is most suspicious when it is represented by the absence of light. But cold shadows are not nearly as dangerous as warm ones. From the corner parallel the door, a warm form passed upon the wall. It stilled against the entrance, its liveliness lost and yet betrayed by the faintest of whispers. An answering hiss pierced the stillness. Shadow became figure as the blackness reacted in time to avoid the projectile that whizzed through the doorway. Figure became phantom once more as it retreated into the darkness beneath the stairs and disappeared altogether, waiting. The return of the stillness belied the truth. By and by, a darkness approached the doorway, avoiding the scarce light that might pierce it. Whispers of breath at the entrance suggested a creature, probing the cavity before it. Open spaces are not safe for the hunted.  
A shape ventured forth, haloed by the silver light that speckled the room behind it. The shape evoked a head, a target. And target it became, although not a victim. A flash, movement became human, and was gone. The ammunition slipped through the air slower than its mark, and vanished into the dim-lighted distance in the chamber beyond. After a moment, the shadow again passed forward, lingering again at the door. Then it withdrew, becoming a creature that walked silently back towards the stairs. Assuming the phantom form once more, it drifted out the opposing door, leaving the midnight moon hovering at the window to an empty room, the only witness to a stalemate.  


~~~~~

  
The unintelligent babbling of red-necked tourists filled the broad main hall of Alexandria Castle. Truth be told, very few of them were actually listening to the hard-studied tour guide, who was explaining with great length and admiration the giant portrait of her Majesty, Queen Garnet til Alexandros the 17th. The country folk mostly could not get over the vastness of the hall, although some were carrying on about the carpets.  
"How d'ya s'pose they done an got it this red, Weatherbee?" one asked rather loudly in an awful drawl.  
"Dunno, paw," she answered in a tone that needed oiling. "Be a mahty 'spensive waste o' gil, iffin ya arsk me."  
"Garsh, they be wastin' gil everwhere," he agreed, even louder than before. "Ain't nobuddy that needs a house this big." Tucked away in his hiding place amongst the statues that lined the corner where the wall met the ceiling, Tabito wondered how they could understand each other. Their words rang quite clearly in his ears, and yet he comprehended none of it. He found this highly annoying, for they were pointlessly drowning out any slight noise his quarry might make. There was too much heat, as well, from the sweaty bodies below, so feeling his opponent out was also impossible. Yet, he knew he was close, that the hunted was on the other side of the chamber. He let out a sigh, feeling quite safe in doing so, yet remained still as the statues he was hiding amongst. He scanned the far wall with his eyes once more, although he doubted the fruit of it. Chasing an unseen enemy with ones eyes often brought more harm than good.  
He bit back a groan of more annoyance as several strands of hair fell in his eyes. His hair, much like his eyes, was most unusual. "Ticked" the Terrans called it, that is it was one color until it grew past a certain length, at which point it became a darker color. A rare gene caused this, only appearing once every hundred or so years. In Tabito's case, his hair was a flaxen blonde that quickly graduated to jet-black at the level of his eyes. The change point rested clearly in his line of vision as he contemplated how he might move it without drawing attention to himself. Finally, tilting his head ever-so-slightly to the left, he blew a stream of air out of his mouth. Agreeably, the strands lifted up and settled at the side of his face with the others. Satisfied, the crown prince turned his attentions back to the opposing wall.  
"Whar are thay, dya 'spose?" asked another hick exceptionally clearly. "Ya'd think that they use this here place. Waste 'o room and gil, with 'em all sittin' on their duffs." Tabito restrained another sigh. He had spent so much time learning to use his ears rather than his eyes, and it was proving difficult to revert. _Such is life,_ he thought. _One can never be properly prepared for everything._  
There! A fleeting shadow by the far entrance to the library proved his quarry had moved to the corner of the mantle. _There you are._ There was no possible way for him to strike from this position, so he scanned the area below. The statue on the banister would provide suitable cover, he decided, but it was quite a jump from where he was. Not too unlikely for him, but the consequences would be dire if he missed from this height. For a second, he considered waiting some more. However he had missed both the night's rest and breakfast so his patience was wearing thin, and he knew his opponent would not give up until one of them had won. So, despite the goodly possibility of failure and the fact that there were several dozen bystanders, Tabito favored the chance. _The challenge is the most fun anyway._ Gripping a dart between his teeth, Tabito catapulted himself fifteen feet down and away towards the banister. The gasps began immediately, and increased when Tabito caught the rail one handed, his other hand sending a dart straight towards the dark figure on the far mantle. It missed by two inches, the blur of black and red fleeing back and away from the splatter of green paint, but he distinctly made out the peel of girlish laughter that rang out over the general hubbub. Quickly, the prince grabbed the rail with his other hand and flung himself out, dropping another five feet to the base of the statue, which he quickly hid behind. He was safe, for now, but also a sitting duck.  
"There is no need for concern," the tour guide called out, attempting to calm his patrons. "It is merely sibling rivalry." For a moment, Tabito considered requesting silence from the tourists, but decided against it, returning his concentration to the whereabouts of his opponent. He peered around his guardian of stone. A flash of red revealed that she was ascending to the corner of the far staircase. Quickly, he brought out another dart and stood up. He never got the chance to aim. Having badly misjudged her speed, he was greeted by a dart right between his eyes, bright red paint spurting all over his face. In shock he pulled back, seriously upsetting his balance. He did not recover from this either. His tabby striped tail flailing about helplessly, the Crown Prince of Alexandria dropped seven feet to land squarely on his back with a sickening thud. Silence prevailed among previously irreverent commoners.  
"And in this chamber…" the tour guide broke in quickly, leading his group off into the library. Princess Raven til Alexandros sped down the stairs with nearly unnatural grace.  
"Um…Tabi?" she questioned as she drew next to his side. "Do you fare well?" At first, he didn't respond. Nervously, she held her breath until she heard him groan. "Do you fare well?" she repeated, a little more quietly, in case she was overheard. It was pointless, for she was.  
"Really," giggled a voice from above. "Are you ever in trouble." Raven turned her ice blue eyes up to glare at her younger brother, Chizitsu. He was grinning impishly, his honey blonde hair falling over his horn to hang in his chocolate brown eyes.  
"Are you looking to die young, nosey?" she challenged with a hint of a growl.  
"Was that a threat I just heard then?" Chizitsu's grin spread further across his face.  
"Mayhap, snitch," she cocked a slender, black eyebrow. "You'd best keep to your own business, if you wish to fare better than your brother."  
"A threat, then, I take it," the boy feigned a thoughtful look. "Although who's to tell? It is everyone's business. It's long been expected that the two of you be late to breakfast Thursday mornings, but to miss it entirely? Such is generally not a good sign. And well proven, it would seem." With one last glance at his eldest sibling, Chizitsu dashed to the next room. Raven considered chasing after him, but then decided it would be pointless to try to conceal this mishap. She gently prodded Tabito's leg with her foot.  
"I _am_ down…" he muttered with a groan.  
"Do you fare well?" she asked a third time.  
"Not nearly as well as I should," he answered, trying to move, but quickly ceasing with a hiss of pain. She giggled softly, now that she found he was still alive.  
"That was the most hilarious thing I've seen for months," she laughed.  
"I'm glad _one_ of us finds it so amusing," he would have rolled his eyes, had they not been shut tight. She stifled her giggling with her hand.  
"Spare a girl some emotional reaction."  
"Most girls would scream, not laugh," he pointed out.  
"Would you prefer I screamed?"  
"No, you've already given me quite the headache."  
"I'm sorry," she apologized. "I didn't mean to."  
"I'll forgive you when I'm better," he groaned.  
"Fair enough," she shrugged and looked up to see her father run into the room, followed by the tattletale. He stopped and leaned over the railing to look at the two miscreants.  
"Raven!" Zidane's normally gentle voice boomed down. "That had better be paint!"  
"It is," Tabito confirmed weakly, "and it is getting in my eyes!"  
"Chizi," Zidane called to his youngest child, "go get some servants to bring some rags and water." Obediently, the goody-goody ran left into the kitchens. Zidane slid down the banister and crouched next to his son's prone form. Tenderly, he began to wipe the red paint out of Tabito's eyes with a handkerchief. "Don't try to move. Where does it hurt?"  
"You mean aside from everywhere?" came a hiss of sarcasm. "I almost only landed on my shoulder blades," he added with an attempted smile.  
"That's the general idea," Zidane chuckled slightly. Several servants arrived with water and carefully washed the prince's face.  
"Mind that you don't drown him," Raven joked lazily and began to pull the barrettes from her head. Glossy streams of black hair tumbled down to their full length, hanging just above the base of her equally black tail that hung straight down to her ankles but curled back up mere inches above the floor. Finally, Tabito opened his deep violet eyes with a groan and surveyed the ceiling.  
"The world is green," he remarked bemusedly. His sister glanced up at the very white ceiling before looking back down at him.  
"Have you hit your head or such nonsense?" she asked snidely.  
"Yes," he cast her a wobbly glance, "thanks to you." She held up one defensive hand.  
"You see green, your highness?" called Beatrix, who had just come in from the library, where she had been informed of the accident by the tour guide.  
"A lovely, lovely shade of green," the crown prince murmured.  
"It only means you were knocked unconscious, Tabi," Zidane soothed, although he sent a sharp glance in his daughter's direction.  
"He might've done much worse to himself," Raven defended herself again, "I am not entirely to blame. Maybe we should call it a draw, for your acrobatic accomplishment."  
"Accomplishment?" Zidane scratched his head.  
"That way, Tabi, I shan't be ahead by _four,"_ Raven finished with a grin.  
"Keep your blasted win," Tabito sniffed. "It's the only way you'll be happy for a week."  
"Are you suggesting I'm a warmonger?" she came forward to stand over him.  
"No, only overly competitive," he cocked an eyebrow up at her.  
"Just when I was about to commend you for losing to a girl gracefully," she patronizingly placed a finger to her lips and chided, "tut, tut."  
"Give him a break, Raven," Zidane chided back, a hint of a smile playing at the corners of his mouth.  
"More breaks than he already has?" she asked, giggling again.  
"Nothing's broken," Zidane shrugged.  
"Are you certain, your Excellency?" Beatrix asked, after drawing a wince from the fallen prince with her prodding his shoulder.  
"Trust me," Zidane nodded, "if he had, he'd be crying like a baby."  
"Why is everyone picking on me?" Tabito complained to no one in particular.  
"No offence, your highness," Beatrix pointed out, "but I believe you most foolishly brought it upon yourself."  
"How deviously un-prince-like of me," he mused, dryly.  
"One might ask what you were doing, pulling a stunt like that, and in front of the subjects!" Beatrix scolded.  
"You're lucky your mother's indisposed," Zidane agreed.  
"Pah, you're lucky Steiner's indisposed," Beatrix corrected. "Raven, I simply don't know what to do with you. You're sixteen now; one would've thought you'd have developed some common sense by now. And Tabito, if you hadn't already received your dues, I might be tempted to suggest punishment."  
"Please, Beatrix," Raven broke in. "The 'Stephen-esc Castigation' is really not becoming of you."  
"Someone's got to at least scold you," Beatrix insisted, quirking an eyebrow in Zidane's direction. The father simply matched her expression.  
"Give it a rest, please," Tabito heaved a sigh. "I've had a long day."  
"It is only eleven in the morning," Beatrix quipped.  
"My day started at midnight." At this point, Chizitsu returned with a medic from the barracks in tow.  
"I though it prudent," he explained before he bent over panting.  
"For a scurry-hurry such as yourself, you are incredibly out of shape," Raven remarked spitefully.  
"Health fades regardless," he answered, using his trademarked "big" words. "The mind is the most important to maintain."  
"For someone who maintains his mind so continuously, you really lack a lot of brain," she finished. The eleven-year-old boy sighed, knowing that it was pointless to object. Raven always got the last word. Tabito, in the meantime, was attempting to rid himself of the fussy nurse.  
"If I tell you it hurts there, will you stop touching it?" he asked, refraining from a more malicious remark. Blushing slightly, she pulled her hand away from his chest, and out from under his shirt.  
"Your highness," she heaved an exasperated sigh that came out sounding rather disappointed instead, "you must cooperate. You may be seriously injured."  
"I've had worse," he shrugged against the ground. He immediately wished he had not said that, for no sooner had he then her eyes began to shine with admiration. _And they tell you it's the wounded men who flirt with the nurses,_ he thought, slightly amused. However, he had no strength to fend her off further so he twitched his tail three times. Zidane had been watching for this the entire time.  
"He's alright," Zidane quickly assured her. "Just a slight blow to the head, nothing serious. You can see straight now, Tabi?" The slanted eyes looked upward, their unique color twinkling in the light.  
"The ceiling is white," he answered as he glanced over at his sister. "Raven's outfit is red, two shades darker than the carpet." He then glanced upon himself. "My outfit is green… deep green. A good color for me."  
"He's seeing green again," Raven muttered.  
"I'm hungry, I'm tired, and my head hurts," Tabito ignored her. "There's not much else you can add to that. So can I go now?"  
"Can you?" Beatrix asked. He cast her a slight smile, then gracefully brought his feet beneath himself and rose from the floor.  
"Hold your applause," he said quickly as he grasped his forehead with a groan.  
"Raven, help your brother to his room," Zidane ordered his middle child and then the nurse, "have the kitchen send some food up to him."  
"I will, your excellency," she nodded.  
"Sans ditsy confession of true love in letter, if you'd be so kind," Tabito whispered in his sister's ear. The princess nodded compassionately, as she led her brother up the stairs. She too knew what it was like to be rich, powerful, and attractive: the triple threat.  
"What would his highness like for breakfast?" the female medic called up to him.  
"Whatever's there would be fine," he answered. "Although I do have a hankering for a cheese Danish…"  
"Perhaps that means you're pregnant?" Raven remarked, making the one quip too many.  
"That wasn't funny," Tabito gave her a disdainful look as they continued towards his chambers.  
"I'll admit it was a reach," she nodded after a moment.  
"Don't flatter yourself," he sniffed. "You don't have to reach to not be funny." And they continued thus up the stairs. Chizitsu listened to them for a while, but then turned toward the library, shaking his head as he went. The servants and the nurse had long since departed for the kitchen, so this left Zidane and Beatrix alone in the grand hall.  
"Teenagers," the general sighed. "I am so glad that Lance is past that stage. He was such a pill."  
"It's because you only had one," Zidane explained.  
"Having more is simpler?" she was incredulous.  
"Sure," he nodded. "They have each other to fuss at or talk to. They get along fine that way. Raven and Tabi used to fight like hell, but now they're very close."  
"They should've gotten over it all by now," Beatrix shook her head.  
"It's a rough transition," he defended. "Especially for a Crown Prince and Duchess of Treno."  
"Prince Tabito, at the least, should be acting a little more mature," she insisted. "Is he not already a man in the tradition of your people?"  
"That's why he's so reckless," Zidane sighed softly. "Little chances here and there make him feel alive, you know; keep him from going insane. He could do much worse."  
"I suppose," she admitted. "Yet you could've at least reprimanded him."  
"If I have words for him, they are for his ears alone," he said. "I won't embarrass my son in public."  
"That might teach him."  
"I tried it eleven some years ago," Zidane shook his head, "when he was six years old. That's when he taught me just how much my approval meant to him. Tabi never cried much, but he was crying then. 'You told everyone,' he said. 'You told everyone that I'm no good.' It's enough for him, Beatrix. Don't judge so quickly." For a moment, the general said nothing.  
"I still say it's your fault. You shouldn't have taught them your thievery skills."  
"What, _ninjitsu?"_ he asked. "It'll come in handy."  
"It's not appropriate for the heirs to the throne to practice such dirty fighting."  
"Hey, there isn't much I can pass on to them," he shrugged. "Those skills saved my life hundreds of times. It'll come in handy."  
"I suppose, but they're obsessive about it," Beatrix said. "Every Wednesday night, they're up until dawn getting paint everywhere. They're both practically masters now."  
"That's on Raven account," Zidane shrugged again. "She's second born, so she has to prove herself better than Tabito. She's out to master everything. Of course, Tabi can't let himself get thrashed like that, but since he has little natural talent with the magic arts, he turns to the physical arts. His form is actually much better than Raven's, he's just more concerned that he could hurt her than she is about him."  
"Apparently."  
"And that bothers me about Raven…"  
"Well," Beatrix shrugged, "I think she's yet to realize her own power."  
"We could hope," he sighed. "She doesn't tend to listen to me."  
"So the boys do, and the girl doesn't," she rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "Does she listen to Garnet?"  
"Sometimes," he replied. "Other times she's just self-righteous."  
"I see," Beatrix nodded. "It's interesting that you used different methods for different children and can get away with it. I'd think they'd complain about fairness and justice."  
"It's easier when they get older."  
"I don't see how," she responded.  
"That's because you only have one."  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I guess the next'll take me another week. -_- I'm sorry ya'll but I'm in a play again. We have rehearsal practically every night and I still have classes! Well, next chapter, more from Lance and introductions to the other second gens and *drum roll* plot developement! Yeeeii! So... what'd ya think of this chapter?  



	3. Ch.2: aware

This chapter is entitled "_aware,"_ a Japanese word that is nearly untranslatable to the English language. It means something like "beautiful sadness" or "beauty tinged with sadness." It's something we really need a word for, but we don't. Which is why I entitled the chapter _aware._ Warning: more foreshadowing than you can shake a stick at.  
~Enjoy!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_  
  
Kyou wa hana sakujitsu made wa tsubomi kana  
{I wonder [at] the blossoms today, [they were] buds until yesterday.}_  
(a haiku by Seian, translated by myself)  
  
  
The fair sky blushed as the sun kissed her left hand. The bright light of the afternoon gradually amended to a warm glow, tinting the water that buoyed the _Prima Vista II_ an evening red. Likewise, the stage that was supposedly set in darkness was flooded with setting sun. But night descended slowly, as if creation was unwilling to bring the end of the Queen's birthday. The show went on.  
"Nay Father, I shan't return!" Cornelia shook her head vehemently. _Year after year, the exact same story: same love, same angst, same outcome,_ Tabito thought poetically, knowing his siblings would be thinking the same. On the other side of the balcony, Raven was examining the tips of her hair, mouthing the dialogue the actors spoke. On this side, Chizitsu was staring off into nowhere, seeing only with his mind as he considered unrelated ideas. Tabito held a refined manner, although he desperately needed to stretch. He had never much cared for "I Want to be Your Canary," but the lack of an intermission was indefinitely unbearable. He shifted his shoulders back in his formal wear, trying to get some blood up his back and into his head so that he would not pass out. He had always disliked shirts in general, but the padded jackets were particularly stifling. His Terran sense of touch was informing him that he was suffocating. He tried to ignore it and found himself concentrating on an itch that had placed itself where he should not scratch. When he tried to ignore this, he found himself concentrating on the fact that his hair was pulled back too tightly. Partially his own fault, he knew, for he insisted on keeping it trimmed so that it was half blonde and half black, leaving it hanging somewhere by his mouth in the front, and layered two inches below his chin in the back. It was, unfortunately, a difficult length for the palace dressers to work with, and _they_ insisted that every single strand be off of his face. _ Why can't I ever win?_ Tabito thought angrily as he realized his foot was falling asleep.  
He glanced at his parents, only to begin watching them. Garnet was resting her cheek on Zidane's shoulder, and he his on her head. Their fingers were intertwined into one another's, their joint hands resting between their two laps. Periodically, Garnet would smile, and squeeze her husband's hand, causing him to smile as well. And Tabito found himself smiling; he knew the story well: twenty years ago, this day, Zidane had returned to his beloved. Thirty-eight Garnet was now, although she did not look into her thirties just yet normally, and at the moment looked even younger. Zidane, too, although Terrans showed age differently than Gaians, Tabito could tell that the years were gone. _Timeless,_ was the word that came to mind as he looked upon his mother and father, and he wondered faintly if this was how they had looked that day so long ago. The same play, the same place, and the same day for twenty years, and still cherished every minute of it. _I see what it means… love does not grow old._ For years past, he had been always begging Marcus to hurry up and die, but this year, Tabito was slightly disappointed when it was over, for his parents quickly reverted to their older selves as they all made their way back into the castle for the banquet celebration. _I don't suppose it was for my eyes,_ he mused. He did not like feeling jealous of his father.  


~~~~~

  
A sentinel, standing silently against the winds… A guardian, watching over the grand hall, keeping all things from being amiss: such was how Lance envisioned himself, as he stood apart from the festivity. _It's becoming of a soldier to be prepared at all times,_ he told himself. But becoming of a knight? The thought pestered him as he placed his hand upon the hilt of the Ragnarok, the sword his father gave to him on the day he was knighted. _One year,_ he mused. _Even more… and I still have yet to win her heart. What must I do?_ He gazed longingly across the room upon the princess. Then he frowned upon the tall redheaded figure beside her. Roy Coral was not actually with the maiden, just trying to be. He was following her about the room making grand gestures with powerful arms, and she completely ignoring him. And yet, this did not pacify Lance's blood: _What does that scoundrel think he is? I have known the princess all her life…_  
On the other side of the room, a more placid pair of dove gray eyes watched the same object of affection. _No work of my hands could ever compare with this child of nature,_ he thought as he studied the light playing across the stream of black the flowed down her back, her ice blue skirt billowing from beneath it. She gracefully turned her moon-like face towards some person who addressed her, her swan-like neck tilted delicately, her silky hair falling back to reveal her bare shoulder… Suddenly, the admirer realized the hot feeling at his base. Embarrassed, he turned to leave the room, only to run directly into his mother.  
"Faun, suga'," Ruby chided with a flick of her wrist. "Y'all don't come to a pa'ty, to spend all yore time alone outside!"  
"I was just gonna look for Tabito, Mom, honest!" Faun said quickly, holding up his hands to prove his innocence. Gray eyes met gray eyes for a split second, as Ruby sized her son up.  
"An' why don'tcha ask his old man then?" she suggested. Faun looked over towards Zidane who was enjoying an animated conversation with his father, Blank, and the rest of Tantalus.  
"Why bother?" Faun shrugged. "He isn't hard to find, you know." Quickly, he darted from the room. Breathing a sigh of relief, he ran a hand through his short, dark red locks and strode off in search of his friend.  
As he had predicted, the crown prince was not hard to find. A swarm of noble girls milled about the base of two pillars outside the antechamber, giggling and gasping among themselves as the prince climbed, no-handed mind you, for their amusement. Faun watched for a moment, noting that the only frightening thing was that the younger man was actually making progress—steady progress. Making his way to the edge of the squealing mass of pink bodies, he called out:  
"C'mon! That's nothing!" Tabito started at the sound, losing a whole inch of ground before quickly jamming himself against one marble column with his foot pressed securely against the other. He grinned down over the group of doubly startled daughters of the nobles, his perfect teeth gleaming for he was level with the chandeliers.  
"Poor sportsmanship, that, I'd say," he remarked as he regained his footing.  
"Is that the best you can do, your highness?" Faun called up loud enough to draw more of a crowd, for he knew the prince would be glad about it. _Not that your fencing skills aren't already enough to impress your 'fellows of the higher class'… _he thought.  
"I appreciate your bode of confidence, player, but this is not quite as easy as it looks," Tabito called back, pulling himself a full three more inches towards the ceiling.  
"Is that so?" Faun goaded from his position on the ground.  
"Try for yourself, if you cannot take my word," the prince played along as he continued to climb. The suitable maidens all nodded haughtily at the son of the actors, waiting for his response.  
"When Baku told me to 'break a leg,' he meant for me not to." The company gathered at the spectacle all began to murmur among themselves. Prince Tabito simply glanced downward.  
"It's not so far down," he shrugged. "Less so for you." Peals of laughter broke out at this statement: far much more appreciation for the remark than Faun thought it deserved. But such was what being royalty was about. By and by, the crown prince of Alexandria came to touch the ceiling with his nose, thus filling the courtyard with the applause of approval. He then slid down the one pillar and came over to where Faun was.  
"Wretch," he muttered with a smile, before turning to his admirers, "my apologies, ladies, but I am too small an enterprise to be monopolized, and I have business to attend to. I shall return sooner if I remain undisturbed." Thirty wealthy girls curtsied simultaneously as Tabito reentered the castle with Faun in tow.  
"My butt, you are," he snorted. "More like small everything _but_ enterprise…" Tabito stopped and drew himself to his full height, which was less than an inch shorter than his friend's, but he made no comment.  
"If a single one of them so much as understood that, I'd marry her on the spot," he shook his head in disgust.  
"You're so picky," the redhead teased as they started for the parlor.  
"I can be," he teased back. "It's even my duty to be. My mother did not marry my father for his stupidity."  
"Of course not," Faun nodded. "She managed to see past it—ugh!" He rubbed his rib where he had just been elbowed. "Geez…" Tabito closed the door to the parlor and then bent over with a groan, grabbing his shoulders. "Aw, Tabby," the redhead sighed, for now that they were out of earshot, he could call the prince by his special nickname. "Just take it off."  
"If that didn't sound perverse," the half-Gaian chuckled, standing back up. "They'd know if I did… I can't put in back on properly."  
"You can't put on a shirt?"  
"Properly," Tabito stressed. "Three layers, and they all have to be done just so."  
"You're pathetic," Faun laughed. The two-tone sent him a glare that most undeniably said: "Watch it." "You're touchy today," he observed. He had always known that, despite their friendship, Tabito never liked being teased much, but normally he tolerated it.  
"I am not well," the prince admitted. "My shoulders are swollen and stiff from two weeks ago."  
"Why, what happened?" he furrowed his eyebrows in concern.  
"Raven."  
"Oh," Faun remarked, trying to sound as natural as possible, although he suspected that Tabito already knew about the monstrous crush he had on his sister.  
"I'll be all right," Tabito said to the wall, nearly confirming his suspicions, and then turning back to him, "have you turned out anything?"  
"Um…" Faun stuttered, surprised by the complete change of subject. The younger man slung an arm around his shoulder and eyed him suspiciously.  
"Don't tell me that you've squandered 5,000 gil's worth at the local pub!"  
"Tabby, Tabby," he laughed and shook his head. "The word 'pub' sounds like something else, coming from your mouth." Tabito sent him a glance that read quite clearly that he didn't completely understand. _ Why does the boy even need words?_ Faun wondered. _He gets on great without them._ "To answer your question, I spent a week up at Pinnacle Rocks." Another silent expression from the prince: wistful, almost jealous… "I brought some for you."  
"I'll have to open a gallery for all the paintings you give me," Tabito laughed softly, and lifting his somewhat striped tail, slid onto the piano bench and began to play the expensive instrument. Faun listened to what came out as he wondered again about his friend. The Crown Prince of Alexandria was not the open book many believed him to be. Faun wasn't even sure where he stood concerning the cards fate had given him, but he did know of Tabito's want to experience.  
"You've never seen the falls?" he asked his young patron.  
"From an airship," he said. "If that counts." A gentle melody filled the air: hammers on strings.  
"You oughtta sometime," the artist said, feeling as if the two of them had just become very distant.  
"I will," Tabito nodded decisively, and with that they were best friends once more. "Sing with me."  
"No way," Faun shook his head. "I sound like an oglop with a cold."  
"Exactly," he grinned. "You make me sound good."  
"As if you needed the help," Faun rolled his eyes. Tabito stopped playing and looked up at him, an amused expression on his handsome features. "What?"  
"Thank you…finally." A second, and then the two of them burst out laughing.  
"Why was that funny?" Faun suddenly realized.  
"Why do you care? A laugh's a laugh," the prince remarked as he made for the door. "Come along; I really shouldn't miss my own mother's birthday celebration."  


~~~~~

  
_Mother talking with Eiko and Freya, Father talking with his old friends, Tabito off "princing" somewhere, Chizitsu probably showing his supposedly secret computer to Freya's brats, and me trying to rid myself of an overgrown, dense, bush-head. Why me?_  
Raven cast a distasteful glance over her shoulder. He was still there. Oh, sure, he was handsome enough, tall and dark-skinned, with bright red hair and emerald green eyes. _Like a shop display that follows you._ No, his looks were not the problem; that fact that he was there was. Raven attempted to pour herself some punch, only to have Roy pour it for her. She looked away from him as she did, looking down upon her gown and smoothing out her skirts. _It's their fault, dressing me up in baby blue. More suiting of a princess, they say. Hmph, more approachable is more like it. Give me a stronger color, and sure enough they'd let me pour my own drink._  
Dipping her shoulders the slightest bit as a graceful gratitude, she took the glass and quickly departed for the other side of the room. He came along behind her, his long legs covering the same amount of space with disgusting ease. _I suppose I should be charitable. Following is all they can do. They have their motives, sure, and they follow the one who suits those motives best, for they can never find one who suits them exactly. And then they complain. Pitiful. Wandering around, wanting something, but unable to get it: the weak. The many. The ones on my tail—mindless all! Thankfully, there's only so much power they can withstand. _Sure enough, the closer she drew to her mother, the more distance she put between herself and the boy.  
"There's my peach," Garnet crooned with a smile as she stretched a beckoning hand toward her only daughter. Quickly, Raven sidled up beside her, the queen's hand gripping her shoulder to bring her against her side. She slipped a hand around her mother's waist and gripped the silvery white material of her gown. Garnet's dark tresses were done up in braids against her head, so it was impossible to tell if they were as long as her daughter's. Mother and daughter looked very little like each other.  
"You look well, Raven," Eiko smiled, her dark blue hair wisping over her shoulder as she tilted her head slightly to the right.  
"As do you, Lady Eiko," the princess returned, bowing respectfully to the Regent of Lindblum. "And you, Lady Freya." The rat-woman nodded with a smile as the orchestra began to play.  
"You're blossoming like a rose, I see, princess," she smiled.  
"The reddest rose in the garden of many," agreed a gentle male voice and a finger brushed aside several wisps of night. She turned her ice blue eyes up to look at Zidane, who simply beamed at her before he turned his more liquid eyes upon his wife. "I see where she got it, I do." _Tacky,_ thought Raven, although she could not say that she did not appreciate it. Garnet blushed slightly, even though he had complemented her many times a day for twenty years. Raven backed up a bit as her mother's hand came off of her shoulder and into her father's hand. They gazed at each other for a second before Zidane murmured, "Come with me," and led her off towards the other swirling couples. _You must admit: they are rather precious together,_ Raven thought fondly as she watched her parents begin to dance. She nodded at Freya who had just been intercepted by Fratley, before she turned to Eiko.  
"I'm not too keen on having some random man walk on my toes, you?" she asked.  
"Oh, I think I could handle it," Eiko winked one green eye.  
"Better you than me," the princess shrugged. "I think I'll try to find some conversation, since I won't be finding any here."  
"You do that," the Regent said, adjusting her corset. Rolling her eyes, Raven did. _I guess I'd be desperate to procreate too if I were her age, but still…_  


~~~~~

  
"I don't understand…" fourteen-year-old Otto rubbed his head. Chizitsu peered at what he was doing.  
"X-button, there," he pointed.   
"You do it," the rat boy shook his head. "I'll break it."  
"You won't break it," he rolled his eyes, but took over anyway. He wasn't supposed to be sharing Terran technology, he knew. The computer was given to him because the Terran researchers were hoping someday he would join their ranks. Nonetheless, he was a little too proud of the tool to keep it hidden all the time.  
"Lemme try," Norder finally found the courage to say, taking his fingers over to the panel. Chizitsu rolled his eyes again and glanced back to see Nerthus and Lillian arguing over who was cuter: Puck or Tabito. He wasn't too thrilled with the idea of a rat thinking about his brother that way, but he said nothing. To upset one of the quadruplets was to upset the whole lot of them…  


~~~~~

  
"There were thirty of them?" Tabito asked.  
"Girls? Yeah, why?" Faun answered around the cake in his mouth.  
"Fudge," the prince sighed. "I want to dance."  
"So? Any one of them would be more than happy to."  
"Yes, you see," Tabito explained as he glanced around the room, "I can't dance with all of them, so I'm going to have to pick favorites."  
"So?" he asked as he bit into some more cake.  
"I don't really care for any of them," he sighed again. "I'd hate to get a girl's hopes up like that, you know." The artist regarded him for a moment.  
"You're too nice, is the problem," he decided. "Geez, Tabby, what do you care?"  
"I have to figure," said he, "an airhead's feelings are all she has." Faun laughed until the prince grabbed his wrist. "I know; _ you_ can dance with me!"  
"Hell, no!" he pulled back, his eyes bulging out of his head.  
"Oh, come along," violet eyes twinkled mischievously, "it'll be hilarious!"  
"No, no way!" the redhead shook his head vehemently.  
"I'll let you lead."  
"Nooo…" he yanked his hand back to himself adamantly. "Dance with Raven."  
"She won't," Tabito shrugged. "She's like you. Anti-social." He bit back any signs of amusement as the man's skin slowly began to match his hair. He glanced out over the crowd of heads, to catch sight of his father's retreating form. "I'll see you later," he quickly told Faun and took off across the room without waiting for his friend's sigh of relief. He had almost made it across the minefield when he was caught in the back.  
"You leaving so soon, your highness?" came the confident female voice. Tabito turned his head to look at her, but kept his foot pointed in the direction he was going. Ashley de Granville was the one girl whose heart he would've liked to break, had he not been unwilling to touch it with a forty-foot pole.  
"I've been called," he stated.  
"I didn't hear anything," she pulled her gaze up along his body. _Oh, I can be flirtatious too,_ he suddenly decided.  
"That is because you're not a dog."  
"You're a…dog?" she looked slightly confused.  
"Surely," he nodded. "I'm their well-trained puppy, so I know all the commands, but…" he leaned his face closer as if to tell her an intense secret, "I'm too smart to let them control me, so I howl at the moon, sniff the visitor's rears, and wet the carpet as I please, for there is nothing they can do about it." _Too bad that lacked vulgarity,_ he thought as he cast her a last grin before he strode out the door. She would be speechless until she decided that he had not actually said that.  
Tabito made his way through the gardens until he found his father standing amongst the rose buds, his figure illuminated with moonlight as he stared up at the stars. Tabito watched him for a moment. Zidane had a tendency to seem younger than he was, but there were times when he seemed quite the opposite. _Like a sage,_ thought the son as he moved forward.  
"You're leaving again, are you not?" he stated, sadly almost. It happened from time to time.  
"I've put it off too long now," Zidane nodded. "I didn't want to miss your mother's birthday."  
"She's particular that way," Tabito turned his eyes up to the stars and heaved a sigh. _To Terra, a barren wasteland, and yet..._ "All women are."  
"Yep," Zidane agreed as he began to make his way through the flowers, motioning for his son to follow. "It's because they feel like some things should not change. You miss a birthday: it means something that was good has changed for the worse."  
"How insightful," the younger nodded, almost smiling, but then, unable to avoid the subject any longer, asked: "How long will you be gone?"  
"Six weeks," he answered.  
"Your tenth journey to Terra, then."  
"Since you were born. They need my help up there, you know. It's a real mess."  
"I don't doubt it," Tabito looked to the ground, flicking his tail. Zidane watched him a while, then glanced over at an early spring flower, it's petals wrapped closely around it.  
"Dyne can make all the difference," said he, as he stretched a hand out towards it. It's true color was imperceptible in the starlight, but it soon glowed pink, with fragments of ancient thought surrounding it. Majestically, the petals opened their faces up to the sky, one by one. "You try," he told his son.  
"I shall," he finally said, and stretched out his hand to another closed flower. Minutes passed. Finally, a glimmer of light traced the folds of the petals, a lilac tint this time. The glow intensified, with traces of _hoshina_ words appearing here and there, but the flower remained unto itself. Finally, the light blinked out, and Tabito heaved a deep sigh, wiping his forehead. He looked up at his father, sorrow burning in his violet eyes. "I need a vacation," he suggested with an attempted smile.  
"A passage is more like it," Zidane smiled, placing a hand on his shoulder. "It's all right, Tabi. You really haven't had any time to yourself for such endeavors. Skills like this only come with time and practice."  
"A passage, a rite…" the boy looked up at the stars. "I would that I could go with you."  
"Little man," Zidane sighed deeply. "Not yet. I know it's hard, but try to understand that you're still too young for travel between planets. You do want to get bigger than me, right?" Tabito looked back with a small smile on his lips. The two men stood up straight as they could, facing each other. Dead even. The son laughed softly and turned around, walking back towards the party, his proposition failed. Zidane watched him go, studying his movement. He was stronger than he looked, the Terran in him, for his step was light. And yet, he didn't walk without presence, the Gaian in him. He was too slender to be a Gaian; too muscular to be a Terran, no, he was something else. _My son,_ Zidane thought proudly.  
"Tabito," he called out as he quickly came after him. The face that was again neither Gaian nor Terran looked over the shoulder, its two-tone eyebrows raised in query. "Just remember... no matter what happens, I'll always be proud of you."  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Shoot if that wasn't long. I had to cut a few ideas from this chapter, because I really didn't have the time to compose them. Did you like it anyway?  
The plot picks up next Saturday, so don't miss it!   
  



	4. Ch.3: The Hero's Departure

Questions, questions, questions... We're just getting started here people. Everything will be clear by the time we're through. (Well, if you absolutely MUST know, Roy's mother is Lani, but we'll get back to that) As for suggestions, it took me two hours to _verbally_ explain the plot alone (that is, without character background or anything else) to my beta reader. Most important elements, such as pairings, are already set in concrete, but not all suggestions will fall on deaf ears, so feel free to suggest stuff.   
~Enjoy  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
_Waga inochi ikubaku ka aru yo mijikashi  
{My life, — How many more days are there left [of it]? The night is brief.}_  
(a haiku by Shiki, translated by me)  
  
  
Periwinkle in the east, indigo in the west, and the first ray broke over the farthest hilltop. The light crept over the expanse of plain and wood, pushing back the night as it forever ascended upon the castle. This ray broke again over the windowsill, landing on Garnet's eye. She remained asleep as her head lowered out of the line of fire, but when it rose again, the lid slid open and deep cocoa color took in the morning glory. A moment later, her head lowered again, and she closed this eye. But upon her third exposure to the sun, she opened both eyes and drew a deep breath. Dark hair glided towards her from the four corners of the bed, following her head as she lifted it from Zidane's stomach. He was still asleep. She crawled forward slightly and rested her head on her lover's chest, feeling his heart beat beneath her chin. She watched him awhile, his head rested upon the mattress, strands of ruddy gold spread about it all directions, and his slanted eyelids relaxed with their lashes laying upon his cheekbones.  
He had not changed much. Just a deeper version of that boy she had met that fateful day, he was, but now she understood him. He was too peaceful like this, though. Playfully, she blew into his nostrils. He snorted softly in reply, turning his head to the side and bringing a hand up to wipe his eyes.  
"Morning, Honey," she giggled as she brought both of her arms up to fold beneath her chin.  
"Say it ain't so," he sighed, turning his cat-like eyes on her.  
"It ain't so," Garnet said, with a grin, "although that's a lie."  
"So it is," he grinned back. "You told a full-fledged lie, just for me."  
"Anything for you, my sweet," her eyelids lowered slightly. Zidane purred slightly and rolled onto his side, depositing her on the bed beside him. After a brief frown of indignation, her expression softened as she brought her hands to his face and began to play with his hair. Likewise, his hands found their way to her back, and he gently caressed the years' worth of black, only ever let down for him. Once, twice, their mouths touched enjoying the familiar feel of the other's face, sighing in between.  
"You'd best get dressed," she interrupted, although her eyes were full of the hope that he might change his mind.  
"Mm," he nodded, "I can linger some more." His hands were through with her hair and were busy massaging her back as he drew her close, reveling in her scent and touch. She kissed him deeply.  
"What'll I do without you for six whole weeks?" she complained, pulling back slightly.  
"You'll run a country, same as you always do," he grinned roguishly, drawing a brief smile from her.  
"I need _you…_ I can't manage by myself…"  
"You'll do fine," he said. "Besides, it's not like I'm leaving for good. Other people need me too."  
"Mine!" Garnet grabbed him and held tight. He laughed loud and long, his chest quivering beneath her grasp.  
"Dagger…" he tried to sit up. She didn't relent.  
"I shan't ever get used to sharing you," she said. "But, I guess you're not mine to hog."  
"I'm mostly yours, Dagger," Zidane smiled. "It's just that the weaker part of me that Terra owns is having a brief spurt of strength. It won't last."  
"I understand," she released him. "As long as I always get the best part of you," she smirked threateningly as she brushed the inside of his thigh.  
"Yes, ma'am," he snapped a salute, before he rolled over to get off of the bed. She caught his tail and stroked the end of it, causing a shiver to go up his spine. She loved it when he did that. He glanced over his shoulder, one eyebrow arched higher than the other. He snatched his tail away with mock disgust and made his way towards the bathroom, where he stopped and turned to her. "Come bathe with me."  


~~~~

  
Choco preened his feathers as the family congregated outside. Zidane looked his children over, giving the youngest a hug.  
"Don't forget to bring me something," Chizitsu reminded him.  
"Sure thing," his father nodded, ruffling his hair. "I hope you like rocks." The eleven-year-old shrugged as Zidane moved on to Raven.  
"Be good," he ordered. "Go easy on your mother."  
"Of course," the princess flicked her wrist as if she needn't be told. Suppressing a sigh, Zidane turned to his eldest. Tabito was staring intently at the grass beneath his feet, his lips set in a line.  
"Hey, you," the Highlander tapped the underside of his son's chin. "Keep your chin up. You have your whole life ahead of you, little man." The prince looked up and smiled, nodding.  
"I will," said he. "Take care of yourself, dad."  
"Will do," Zidane nodded, and patted his shoulder, and then moved into Garnet's arms, kissing her passionately. Tabito watched from the corner of his eye, Raven looked away, and Chizitsu turned around and began to whistle. After thirty seconds, the two pulled apart.  
"Six weeks," the queen pointed a finger at her husband's face.  
"Six weeks," he repeated, holding up a hand. She smiled, sighed, kissed him again, and then followed him over to the chocobo. The giant bird ruffled himself over and, "kweh," made it known that he'd like to get moving. Garnet was in no hurry.  
"Zidane…" she whined softly, throwing herself into his arms as tears spilled over her cheeks.  
"You'll be alright," he soothed, cupping her head in his hand. "Last time didn't kill you, and this time won't either. Trust me, Dagger. I should know you by now."  
"I know," she sniffed. "But it's not easy to be left behind."  
"Yeah," Zidane agreed, glancing at Tabito. "Well, I shouldn't keep them waiting. See you later, people!" Choco crouched as Zidane hopped astride him, and with a final wave to his loved ones the genome spurred his mount onward. The chocobo took to the skies in a flash of gold feathers, and fluttered off to the north, taking Zidane Tribal to New Bran Bal.  


~~~~~

  
The _Impossible_ gleamed in the afternoon sun as the Terran technicians checked it over once more. Zidane stood on the dock and watched. The airship was beautiful, the same prototype as the _Invincible,_ but more colorful and detailed like an angelfish. It handled better than the _Invincible_ had as well. He turned around when heard approaching footsteps. Mikoto, governess of New Bran Bal, quickened her stride and embraced him, greatly surprising her three advisors. Zidane chuckled as he returned his sister's hug. When she stood up again, her face was emotionless.  
"You look well, Zidane," she observed. Her voice had once held far less emotion, Zidane knew.  
"As long as I look good," he shrugged, "and you don't look so bad yourself." She frowned faintly, as if considering, before nodding once. He smiled back, and looked at the advisors. "Hey, guys."  
"Hey," Geomo Neo answered with a grin.  
"Hey?" Zeru Dikiti looked appalled.  
"Yeah," Geomo nodded. "C'mon, we're all friends here."  
"Maybe so," Zeru rolled his eyes, "but you really shouldn't talk like that in front of the populace…" Zidane watched them for a while. The two hardly ever got along, always arguing about everything, Zeru consistently practical and Geomo forever idealistic. Mikoto had kept them as her advisors for as long as Zidane could remember now. It was because they always gave the exact opposite view, she said. Zidane looked at the third advisor, Ketto Shisu, who was hanging back. He had been taken on five or so years ago, when Mikoto had decided that she needed more opinions. He only ever gave his opinion when it was either asked for or he felt it necessary. It was rumored that he had been a visionary back in those days, five thousand years ago. However, he never talked about the old Terra, as did most of the others. Zidane knew he had been involved with the Genetics Department before he became an advisor, but aside from that, knew very little about the man, other than that people said he was very smart. He smiled and waved a hand at him, and Ketto responded with a brief smile.  
"We are ready for you to get underway," Mikoto announced, bringing his attention away from the advisors.  
"That anxious to get rid of me, eh?" Zidane teased.  
"Don't think like that," she shook her head. "We are merely behind schedule."  
"Hello, Zidane," Geomo nodded, "and, um, good-bye, Zidane."  
"Yes, have a safe trip and all that," Zeru rolled his eyes at his counterpart.  
"Thanks," Zidane nodded and turned back to look at the ship. "To be honest, I've kinda missed piloting."  
"Have fun, then," Geomo waved. Zidane rolled his eyes in unison with Zeru.  
"All right," he answered, heading for the transporter. "See you all later." The group murmured their good-byes and watched him fade into green data that streamed up through the underside of the _Impossible_ and into her interior. Fifteen minutes later, all systems were go, and the Terran airship hummed to life, lighting up and lifting itself from the docks. Slowly it rose, unfurling its pectoral sails from its sides. As the ship levitated, the pilot turned its nose up to the sky, until it stood on its tail. In an instant, the _Impossible_ jolted out of its lazy ascension into a full-fledged take off, roaring as it shot up and through the clouds, whisking its lone passenger away into the stars. Soon, it disappeared from sight, the setting sun losing its shadow in the opposite horizon..  


~~~~~

  
Raven wandered through the soldier's training grounds, eating an apple as she went. It was still several hours until lunch, and she did not feel like studying any just yet. She stopped when she caught the sound of sparring men in her ears. She twisted her head this way and that, looking for the source. Quickening her pace, she followed the clashes of swords until she came upon the two opponents. Brown curls slick with sweat, Lance swung his blade up under his father's, trying to disarm him. Steiner stepped back, his weapon only getting nicked, and then drove forward. Lance recovered quickly, however and managed not only to get out of the way but also to smack the flat of his blade against his father's fingers as they came close. Steiner yelped, but didn't lose his sword until Lance smashed down on the base of it with his.  
"Good show," Steiner gasped and smiled. Lance bent down, picked up the Excalibur, and handed it back to him.  
"Have another go at it, father," he suggested. Steiner shook his head and sat down.  
"No more," he stated. "I'm getting a little old for this."  
"You only need a break," Lance insisted, but Steiner shook his head and sat down.  
"That's enough for today."  
"I'm yet getting warmed up," the younger knight sighed. He started when an apple core hit his armor with a clang.  
"I'm bored," Raven said as she took two rapiers off of the wall. "So I won't use magic. How does that suit you?" Lance stared at her, dumbstruck for a moment.  
"Princess," he stammered slightly. "I shouldn't feel comfortable fighting you…"  
"I'll go easy," she shrugged, turning to him with a short sword in each hand.  
"But… I'm sworn to protect you," he stammered more. He had only ever fought with Tabito, and those were for mild bouts of gentleman's rapier and dagger that he was always beaten soundly in, partially because the prince's accuracy was unmatched, but mostly because Lance was afraid of hurting him.  
"You're hardly capable of hurting me," Raven sneered, as if reading his mind.  
"I know I've never beaten his highness," Lance winced, "but…still, my mind's not at peace with attacking you."  
"I'll cast Protection upon myself, then, although that will make this an extremely boring match." He sized her up for a moment, wondering if "Protection" would even up the scale at all. He was three times her size. He never got a chance to reply, for Chizitsu came running into the arena.  
"Raven!" he cried. "Come quickly!"  


~~~~~

  
_It's not fair,_ Faun thought for the fortieth time. _He's got the money, the power, the girls, **and** the body. _ But the jealousy was his own fault, he knew. It was he who had been begging Tabito to model for him. The prince lay on his side, propped up on one elbow and a couple of pillows, in the nude. His wiry frame wrapped in slender muscle and coated with lightly tanned skin. He was oblivious to the all but the book that lay open in front of him, and whatever he was whining about just then.  
"If you're not fidgety…" Faun snorted, "Tabby, it hasn't even been twenty minutes since your last break."  
"I can't help it if Chateau's ridiculously boring," the prince retorted.  
"Chateau?" he asked, mispronouncing the name.  
"Evil philosopher…author of this piece of rubbish," Tabito explicated. "How much longer?"  
"Okay, okay," Faun sighed, "just lift your eyes for a moment so I have something to work on." Tabito complied, looking straight at the door. Faun whistled softly as he studied the light on the hybrid's eyes. "How am I gonna do that…?" he wondered.  
"Oh, please," the subject snorted. "Just mix red and blue. Even _I_ know that—" Just then, the door burst open. In an instant, the naked crown prince flipped over the back of the couch and hid behind it. Faun let out a long hiss of annoyance until he realized that the intruder was Raven, at which point he himself blushed. She was looking at his unfinished painting. Tabito watched from his cover, waiting for the quip about it not being art until it was on canvass or something. It never came.  
"Tabi, get decent and get into the throne room right away," she said.  
"What?" he frowned. "Why?" Raven's eyebrows rose in an uncharacteristic expression of distress.  
"It's dad," she whispered then disappeared back down the hallway. His heart caught in his throat and his stomach froze.  
"Wha…?" he croaked then scrambled for his undergarments.  
"Tabby?" Faun questioned, but the prince dashed out the door, clad only in loose boxer shorts. Tabito ran through the castle, refusing to think of what might be wrong. He flew up the stairs and managed to avoid barreling over the female servants at the top. He was faintly aware of them watching him as he made the last sprint for the large door to Garnet's chamber. The hinges groaned and bent out of shape when he slammed the door open, but he paid no mind.  
"What has happened?" he demanded. Garnet sat in a chair, staring into nowhere, her face bloodless and pale. Raven stood beside her, a worried hand resting on her shoulder. Chizitsu looked sorrowfully up at him, his arms wrapped protectively around himself.  
"Last night," he began, his voice tremulous, "they lost contact with the _Impossible._ They sent out the other ships right away, and searched everywhere…but the _Impossible_ is nowhere to be found."  
"Airships don't just disappear," Tabito said slowly, as what he had just heard began to register.  
"No, they don't," Raven agreed flatly.  
"You can't come to that conclusion straight away!" he cried. "Any number of the things might have happened! The _Impossible _ is the fastest ship in the fleet! It could've had any number of malfunctions and probably just got sidetracked…"  
"Or maybe a random worm-hole just opened up right beside it for a split second and zapped it to a far reach of the universe in the blink of an eye," Chizitsu added dryly. Tabito didn't have to know what he was talking about to know that his younger brother was being sarcastic. It made him angry.  
"Come off of it, people!" he shouted. "You should know better than to give up hope immediately. Any of us should be much stronger than that! I _know_ you know better than that!" Garnet lost it then and burst into tears, burying her face in her hands. Raven quickly wrapped her arms around her mother's shoulders. Tabito sighed distraughtly, and yet, "Mother, it will be all right—"  
"Shut up!" Raven snapped, causing her elder brother to jolt backwards. Her expression softened slightly as he turned his perplexed eyes on her where she held her mother comfortingly. "You sound too much like dad."  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Questions? Comments? Anything else? Review!   
See you next Saturday...  



	5. Ch.4: Heart to Heart

Sorry if this chapter's a bit short, but I was really busy this week. Most of this was written on the train. It was a nine hour ride, but I couldn't concentrate most of the time, cause all the other passengers were either tourists or people from New York City. . But here's the chapter anyway!  
~Enjoy!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
_Nagaki yo ya omou koto iu mizu no oto  
{Long is the night, and the sound of the water speaks the things I that feel.}_  
(a haiku by Gochiku, translated by me)  
  
  
_ Have things changed for the worse…?_ Tabito slouched against the windowsill of his chambers, once his mother's. Far below him beyond the moat lay the town of Alexandria, her citizens bustling back and forth as they always did. _It's a long way down from here,_ he thought, noting the irony but not appreciating it. Steiner and Raven were attempting to comfort Garnet, and Beatrix was holding a now crying Chizitsu in the next room. But the crown prince couldn't stand it; he withdrew.  
_Father… What has happened?_ Tabito held his fears down in the pit of his stomach as he tried to reason a way Zidane might be able to come back. Terra was a nearly dead planet, but the Terrans still wished to save it. Flying to Terra was not routine, but it was not dangerous either. Nine times, Zidane had gone to the planet to help the reconstruction. Nine times, the trip was uneventful. _What happened…?_ The door opened behind him. Tabito whirled around, frowning.  
"Tabby?" asked Faun. "Are you alright?"  
"You could have knocked," Tabito muttered as he turned back to the window. His expression remained the same as he heard the redhead's footsteps come toward him.  
"I…heard what's going on…" Faun waited for a response, and getting none: "I don't know what to say."  
"Then say nothing," Tabito replied, although he didn't look at him. He could feel Faun's presence hovering at his shoulder, making him feel crowded.  
"You must be…pretty upset, huh?" Faun just stood there, feeling like an idiot.  
"Hm," came the brief response. Faun continued to simply stand there for a few minutes. Finally he reached out and rested his hand on his friend's shoulder. The muscles immediately became rigid as stone beneath his touch, making him feel more awkward.  
"I wish there was something I could do to make you feel better…"  
"Just leave me alone," Tabito said, pulling away, his back now to the young artist.  
"I only wanted to help," Faun flinched. "It's what friends are for."  
"I want to be left alone," the prince repeated heaving a sigh. Faun stared at his back a while, before turning to leave.  
"I…see," Faun said, backing away, and feeling rather stupid. "Um, I'll go home." Tabito remained motionless until the door closed. He then turned his head to make certain that it was actually closed, his lower lip trembling. The door was closed tightly; the air was still but for the sounds he himself made. _"Friends stick with you when you're down…"_ came the thought. _What about when you should be up? Who then?_ He gasped back a sob that ripped up his throat, bringing the chill from his stomach with it. Sobbing again, softly this time, he sank to his knees, grasping his bicolor locks of hair in trembling hands. Moaning… forcing back tears… and his chin down.  


_Keep your chin up._

  
The only man he'd let see him like this was absent.  


~~~~~

  
"How is his highness?" Lance asked Faun, who had just come down the stairs, easel and bags in hand.  
"I dunno," Faun sighed tetchily. "He doesn't want my company, so there's no point in staying here."  
"He becomes ornery when he's upset," the knight said softly. "Do not take it personally." Faun nodded wearily. "Shall I help you with your luggage?"  
"Yes, thanks," he smiled. The larger man hoisted a bag onto his shoulder and began following the smaller to the harbor. "I just don't get it," the artist finally spoke up. "It's like I'm only ever his friend when he's happy."  
"Hm," Lance responded. "I know what you mean."  
"You too, eh? What, are we not good enough for you, Tabby?"  
"I do not think that is why," the knight said.  
"Oh? Then why?" Faun kicked at a stone on the path.  
"The princess always says that he 'needs his space,'" he explained.  
"Raven says that, eh?"  
"Yes."  
"Fine then," Faun pouted some more. "He can enjoy his misery, then. See if I care!" Lance said nothing, so Faun continued ranting. "Geez, I felt so stupid. If I had known he'd just boot me out, I wouldn't have bothered to go in!"  
"Perhaps you don't know him as well as you think you do?" he suggested. This time, Faun said nothing, but simply took his baggage from Lance and boarded the ferry to Lindblum.  


~~~~~

  
The rest of the day passed slowly. Tabito stayed in his chambers and refused dinner. He watched the sun seep into the western horizon, filling the sky with the colors of a garden, all the while wondering. Finally, as the stars blinked awake in the sweep of midnight blue, he turned to his bed. The sheets that looked like cream by day looked like ice now, but he slid between them anyway. He let his body relax in the downy softness, his hair falling off of his face to rest upon the pillows, every joint in his body easy down to the very tip of his tail, and yet his mind remained tormented. He closed his eyes against the room, and his breathing became steady, and still his mind rushed. _This is ridiculous…_ he tried to tell himself. Half of him believed strongly that his father would be all right, but the other half was giving into the nagging doubts.  
A knock on the door made him jump. Angrily, he turned his deep violet eyes on the door, willing the disturber to go away. The disturber was too strong for that.  
"Tabi?" came the voice of Raven. "Are you even in there?"  
"Where else would I be?" he muttered, leaning against the pillows.  
"I don't know," she answered as she opened the door. "Someone suggested you might have sneaked out…and I had a doubt."  
"I'd think you'd know better," he snorted, turning his head away. _Word of mouth. Can people not leave alone what they fail to understand? Or is humankind so conceited that they think they know all?_  
"I would but…" she trailed off, staring out the window.  
"But?" he looked back at her. After two endless minutes, he sat upright. "Raven?"  
"I've been surprised…now," a whisper. He waited for her to continue. Seconds dragged by, and slowly, he could feel trembles in the air. He wasn't the one shaking.  
"Raven?" he asked, more concerned this time.  
"I thought he was…invincible."  
"Maybe he is."  
"Maybe?" she shook her head, black hair flying. "Mother… she'll never be the same Tabi… She'll… I—she'll never be the same again."  
"Who ever is?" he sighed, getting up. "Everything changes, Raven. We can't stop that."  
"Mother was happy, Tabi!" Raven shouted. "I… don't want her to lose that."  
"Nor I, but we can't help it," he sighed.  
"Why not?" her eyebrows rose in anguish.  
"Some things…are beyond our control," he answered.  
"Why?" she growled.  
"Why?" he echoed. "Because…we can only do so much. We had no clue that this would happen, we couldn't have possibly been prepared."  
"So it's beyond our control…" her hands clenched into fists.  
"Yes, that's the future for you," he said gently.  
"I don't like that," she looked up at him, frowning. "That's not the way it should be."  
"I don't know about that," he blinked.  
"So acquiescent!" she sneered at him, her fists shaking. "I don't want circumstance to control my future!"  
"It doesn't," he shook his head his eyebrows lifting in concern. "Not all of it."  
"It shouldn't at all!" she yelled. "I should control destiny! All fate should be available to me!!" _Upon Alexander,_ Tabito suddenly realized, _she's cracking…_  
"Raven!" he grabbed her shoulders. "Snap out of it!"  
"If fate does this to me, it shouldn't exist!" she screamed in his face. "It should be mine to choose!"  
"Don't be ridiculous!" Tabito shook her. "_Nobody_ can handle that sort of power! The balance we call existence shouldn't be tampered with… Not that we can." He stopped shaking her as her expression softened.  
"Tabi," asked she, "how can you be satisfied with this?"  
"Because good can come from anything," he answered. "It is only the past that is irreversible. What time stamps is; what we help will be." She looked up at him a long time, staring unblinkingly into his eyes.  
"And yet, you think father is alive?"  
"And will believe so until proven otherwise," he nodded.  
"Why do you hide behind such hopes, Tabi?" she sighed, a wetness gathering in the corners of her eyes. "Why can you not face the facts?"  
"I think, rather, that it is the realists who fear disappointment, that are weak," he answered. "The ones without hope never created anything new." She continued to stare at him for a while.  
"You should…" she sniffed softly, "you should tell that to mother."  
"She knows," he said. "She knows for herself."  
"But," Raven shook her head, "she cried for three hours straight."  
"Mm," he nodded thoughtfully. "She's a woman. She needed to cry."  
"Needed to, you say?" she snorted haughtily. "What have you been reading, Tabito? Throw it away."  
"You feel like weeping, Raven," he answered, "do you not?"  
"I have no need for such weakness," she raised her nose.  
"Weeping is the woman's strength and joy," Tabito corrected, almost wistfully. "You're doing no one any good to deny what you are."  
"Me? Cry?" she looked as if she might laugh, but it came out as a sob.  
"It's all right," he soothed, as his sister bit back her tears. "I'll tell no one, if you wish."  
"If it's not weakness," she replied as one tear slid down her ivory cheek, "I feel no shame." Suddenly, she grabbed him around his waist and pressed her face into his shoulder, the salty water spilling down his back. For a moment he was still with shock, then he softly stroked her back, uttering soothing sounds deep in his throat. _See, now, good can come of anything,_ he thought dryly. Minutes passed as she wept upon his shoulder, then, she slowly pulled her head back, long strands of evening falling back from her face to reveal her tear-stained cheeks. _Oi,_ thought Tabito. He decided not to speak of this, for Raven was heartbreakingly beautiful when she cried. She liked being fussed over far less than he did.  
"Are you finished?" he asked.  
"How do you do it, Tabi?" she asked back, tears falling anew.  
"Do what?"  
"Believe…I just don't see it. I don't see the hope." He regarded her for a moment, before shrugging. "You're like a rock," she teased gently, "you just weather it." _Just keep thinking that,_ he thought to himself.  
"It's a little trick I learned," he explained, "from being heir to the crown." She regarded him a moment before tiredly falling back into his arms, weeping more slowly this time. _Sweet, gentle Tabito, oh reckless, restless soul,_ thought Raven. _But not quite… What are you, older brother, to remain sane at a time such as this? I swear, if someone flattened you against a wall and held a blade to your throat, you'd hope that the wall would crumble and blade would break to the last. That you would, son of Zidane._ She smiled to herself as her exhaustion overtook her.  
"How dare you be stronger than me," she murmured as she passed into slumber. Although weary himself, Tabito gently laid his sister on the bed. He stood and watched her for a moment, wondering if she might awake and leave on her own. But no, Raven simply fell deeper into sleep. Sighing softly, he looked out the window. It seemed like a pleasant evening, and he had been inside all day, so he decided to go for a walk.  
Tabito's feet led him out into the garden, where he often went to think. The Alexandrian Gardens were they most beautiful in all of Gaia, it was said. The little known reason for this was the Queen's husband. Zidane was a renowned botanist among his people and was said to be able to make any plant grow anywhere. It wasn't true, Zidane had often said himself, and he simply explained that he had a close connection with plant energy. Tabito looked upon the tall red rose bushes that Garnet had planted in her mother, Brahne's, honor. Beside them, entwined around themselves, were the white rose bushes that Zidane had grown in Garnet's honor. There were no buds yet, for spring was young, but the plants themselves were healthy and full, making the other queen's bushes look nearly sickly.  
"Will you, without your master, wither away?" he asked the bushes. _Like my mother, waste away. Become as nothing, not even your own shadow._ And thus, Tabito allowed himself to imagine life without Zidane. Chizitsu might be all right, since he spent most of his time learning anyway. Raven would get along, but would constantly worry over Garnet. His mother truly would never be the same. Tabito's heart began to wrench within his breast as he imagined, Garnet, coming to breakfast, not making any conversation then going to appointment after appointment, trudging steadily between them, as opposed to the kisses sneaked into the halls and the faithful foot massages between stiff-necked committees. Imagining Steiner never wondering where the queen may have disappeared to from her office. Garnet, sitting in her own chair for lunch… Garnet, sitting through ceremonies by herself, no one holding her hand… Garnet, keeping her feet to herself beneath the dinner table... Garnet, silently retiring to a giant, empty bed…  
Tabito shuddered beneath the vast expanse of stars. And he himself…it was at least to say he'd never learn dyne. Instantly, Tabito felt loneliness. There were two people who still believed he'd make a good king someday: his mother and his father. But who was his mother without… _ Dad?_ Spring it may have been, but winter wrapped its fingers, fingers like branches coated in ice, around his heart. Life without Zidane. The prince clutched at his own chest as he peered up into the sky. _Somewhere up there… wherever you are, Dad, please come back._  
Tabito was tired before he had gone outside, so he was exhausted by the time he had returned to his room. Raven was still there, sleeping soundly. For a moment, he considered going to her room and sleeping in her bed. However, since she was finicky about her chambers, and since he was exhausted, Tabito simply took one of the pillows and took it to the foot of the bed, where he curled up, his tail against his body. It was less easy to get comfortable here, but since he was already quite tired, he slowly drifted off to sleep, the last thing he remembered was wondering how long he'd have to wait for it.  


~~~~~

  
The sun rose on the other side of the castle, so the two siblings slept undisturbed until Chizitsu burst into the room.  
"Tabi!" he shouted as he ran to the bedside, "get up now it's an—oh. Good morning, Raven." His sister sat up slowly, adjusting her hair, and giving her younger brother the evil eye. Chizitsu ignored her and, running back to the doorway, shouted: "I found Raven!"  
"So much for your emergency," muttered an irritated Tabito, as he sat up on the far corner of the bed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.  
"Oh, is Mother in here too?" asked Chizitsu.  
"No," said Raven, stretching.  
"Than there is a problem," he continued. "We couldn't find mom or Raven this morning and everyone's searched everywhere. We weren't going to disturb you, Tabi, but now we _have_ searched everywhere."  
"Mother's gone?" Tabito bolted from the bed, zipped straight out the door, and grabbed Steiner by the collar of his armor. "What's this about the queen missing?!" he demanded. Although startled, Steiner saluted.  
"Your highness," said he, "no one has seen her since last night. We have searched all of the premises, and now most of the town." And Beatrix added:  
"As well as several other places I know she likes to go—Tabito!" But the prince was off and up the stairs to the queen's chambers. _She wouldn't leave me like this!_ he decided as he searched about for any sign she would have left. But it was just an empty room.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
No, I won't make a habit of this, my sweet, lovable reviewers. But the cliffhangers _do_ help to build the tension, dontchathinkso? ...Okay, okay... I'll shut up now. Until Saturday.  



	6. Ch.5: When Frantic and Inundated

Thanks so much for all the feedback. I really appreciate it. Yei, it's spring break. n__n What do you mean "does that mean I'll be writing more?" Of course not! I've rediscovered Final Fantasy Tactics! And it's just as difficult as I remember! But it's not stopping me this time! Okay... I know all you want to do is get on with the story already!  
~Enjoy!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
_Toshi toranu tsumori narishi-ga kune no naru  
{I had not ever intended to grow older…the sound of the bell.}_  
(a haiku by Jukon, translated by myself)  
  
  
Such an elegant room, the royal chamber was. The stone floor was smooth and dustless, and spread upon it here and there were beautiful tapestries meant only for royal feet. Several steps led up to the unoccupied throne, which sat not far from the fireplace. Two large western windows illuminated this section of the room. Beyond this chamber lay a second one, in which Tabito now stood staring upon the queen's bed, empty except for rays of morning light from the open eastern window.  
"You don't suppose she'd go off without me?" Raven's voice interrupted his panicked silence from behind him.  
"Mm," he grunted without commitment. Angrily she marched over to a mahogany wardrobe and flung the doors open as the others entered the room. Immediately, her expression changed to one of worry as she stretched her hand into the depths of the closet and withdrew it to produce the legendary Tiger Racket.  
"She…left this," Raven announced softly, as she turned her eyes on her elder brother. His own expression likened to hers as he beheld the weapon of the Queen.  
"All the ships are accounted for?" he asked softly.  
"Yes, your highness," Steiner answered.  
"Hm," the prince acknowledged, then allowed the room to become silent again. He suddenly realized that this was because the decisions were now all his to make._ As if **I** know what to do…_ he thought, perplexed. Slowly he walked over to the open window. _No scratches,_ he observed as he ran his hands over the sill. _No rope and the sheets are all here…Did she really just sleep with it open? It doesn't seem like her to just leave it open…_ Tabito climbed onto the windowsill and leaned out of it, backwards.  
"Your Highness!" exclaimed Steiner and Beatrix in unison. Tabito tilted his head back to look down to the ground.  
"It's quite safe," he assured them. This was the truth, for every single stone of the castle walls was completely surrounded by excellent hand- and footholds. It seemed to the prince that the wall was as scalable as a ladder. _We're not thief-proof, no, not by a long shot…_ he grimaced as he pulled himself up to examine the framework. The windows of the palace opened outward, so that they could not be forced open from the outside. However, if one were quiet and patient enough… Tabito groaned audibly as he ran his fingers over the broken latch.  
"Your Highness?" Beatrix questioned, rushing forward and grabbing his wrist, as though afraid he might fall.  
"I thought something about the window did not add up," he muttered as he pulled himself back inside. "It was opened from the outside."  
"Are you suggesting her Majesty was abducted?!" Steiner's voice rang out over the others' interjections.  
"It seems exactly that, Captain," he sighed, clenching his hands into fists. Even Raven became silent after this. Again, they were awaiting orders from the Crown Prince. This time, Tabito was glad for the silence; it allowed him to think. _I don't suppose they could have hauled her onto the roof, so they'd have to have taken her down. Unless they had a flying machine?…but that would attract attention. Why didn't the guards see them anyway?! Wait… **I** can't be worrying about this right now._ "General?"  
"Yes, your Highness?" she bowed her head.  
"You were a tracker as a cadet, were you not?"  
"Yes, your Highness, I was considered to be the best, which is why I was promoted," she bowed again.  
"How do those skills suit you now?" he asked, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.  
"I may be a bit out of practice, but the basics stay with you."  
"Very well then, I entrust you with the task of finding her Majesty, the queen," Tabito stated formally, and then more softly, "and please be quick about it."  
"Shall I organize a squad—"  
"No time," he shook his head. "Hurry, before the trail grows cold."  
"Very good, sir," Beatrix smiled fully, nodding her approval of his decision, then spun and ran from the room.  
"I'll go with her," Raven announced.  
"No," he shook his head and caught her arm, "she can handle everything herself. She's a one woman army."  
"I _can_ help," the princess objected angrily, yanking her arm away and made for the door.  
"Raven!" he shouted after her. She spun around, a disgusted look on her face, but he interrupted her before she could object again. "Stay here," he pleaded, "for me." After two tense seconds, her scowl slowly softened into understanding.  
"All right," she nodded once. He smiled his thanks before turning to the Captain of the Royal Guard.  
"Steiner…"  
"Your Highness!" he saluted. "I shall double the guard, and call up reinforcements and—"  
"Please don't get ahead of me," Tabito shook his head. "Have your men contact Regent Eiko and inform her of what seems to have happened. Then I'd like you to address the guard and see what happened to them last night."  
"I swear we shall get to the bottom of this, your Highness!" Steiner saluted again, a look of determination etched into his features.  
"Sounds good," the prince sighed. "And I do like the idea of doubling the guard tonight."  
"I shall see to it right away!" Steiner jogged towards the door, armor clanging with each step.  
"And Steiner…" the prince called after him.  
"Yes, your Highness?" he turned and saluted yet again. Tabito smiled and shook his head with amusement.  
"Feel free to wish your wife well before you see to it all," he said softly.  
"Oh, yes," the bumbling captain stammered, his whole face quickly building up shades of red. "Thank you, your Highness." And thus the clanging reverberated down the hallway. The prince shook his head again. _And some things never change._  
"What now?" he asked his siblings.  
"Breathe," suggested Chizitsu.  
"Right," he smiled back, and took a deep breath.  
"No time for that!" Stephen Gawaine interrupted as he entered the room. "Prince Tabito, you must attend the board for an emergency meeting, immediately." The prince closed his eyes and drew another long breath, trying to collect himself. _The board of advisers, the committee of your daily life, or rather the panel of judges…_ "Immediately," the High Advisor reiterated, a little more urgently.  
"All right!" the younger man sighed in aggravation and began to walk out. "I'm going."  
"Not like that, you're not," Stephen sniffed down his nose. Tabito glanced upon himself. He was still wearing the same pair of boxers from yesterday. _That's how long it's been? My gods…And they expect me to run a country and wear one of those suits after all this?_  
"It is an emergency, is it not?" Tabito argued, flinging his arms wide for emphasis. Stephen just watched him, his face a perfect picture of disapproval. Tabito _hated_ that look. _I guess I can expect a room full of that if I go like this._ "I'll… go get dressed," he muttered. No sooner had he closed the door to his room and begun to change than he heard Stephen's voice echo across the hall:  
"Would somebody please assist the prince?" _Adding insult to injury,_ Tabito thought angrily. _Being king must be hell._ Hurriedly, he picked out his outfit, before the servants arrived. He wanted soft cools, greens and blues, to help calm him. Right now, he wanted nothing more than to simply scream. He was pulling on his boots when the servants arrived and instantly set to adjusting his shirt, his belt, his hair…  
"I wish my hair was his neat in the morning," a female servant remarked softly as she began to gather the two-tone strands with a brush.  
"I have no time for this," Tabito said quickly as he pulled away and darted out the door, happy for the small victory in having his hair loose. _If they had it all yanked back, I definitely wouldn't be able to think,_ he complained to himself as he rushed to the Long Room. Stephen was waiting for him at the door. He looked the prince over, before nodding curtly and opening the door.  
"His royal highness, Crown Prince Tabito til Alexandros the First," Stephen announced, and every member of the Queen's board rose from his seat. _You can do this, _Tabito tried to convince himself as he entered the room. About twenty elderly noblemen of all variety of flavors watched him proceed to the head of the table. They all had one thing in common: they were not about to overlook any error he might make.  
"Be seated," he addressed them as he took the Royal seat. It seemed so big to fill. Everyone sat, and waited, for yet again, it was Tabito's call. For a moment, he stared at his hands, willing them to stop shaking. This was to no avail, so he turned his eyes up to look at his council. "Please bear with me," he spoke evenly. "I have never done this before." No chuckles arose from the serious heads nor signs of encouragement to make this easier. _No way am I running a council this way,_ he thought, as he refrained from biting his lip.  
"Right," said one suddenly as he stood up and bowed his head. "Would the prince please inform us of the situation at hand? We are told that the Queen has been kidnapped."  
"All I know is that is my own observation of the situation," Tabito picked up immediately, glad to have something to work with. "The details are beyond anyone as of yet. The General and the Captain of the Knights of Pluto are working on discovering more as we speak." He paused and glanced around and again, no signs of approval, disapproval or even acknowledgement. "That is all," he concluded as he glanced at his trembling hands again. Now the grunts of acknowledgmentl went around the table, and suddenly one man stood, bowed his head and:  
"We should bring up the troops and prepare for war immediately!"  
"War?" Tabito was thoroughly taken aback.  
"Of course!" the nobleman pounded his fist upon the table for emphasis. "The kidnapping of the queen is an act of war! Alexandria will not stand for it!"  
"Um…" but before Tabito could say anything, another man shouted.  
"Nonsense!" he yelled across the table. "We have no need to alarm the public in that manner! Nothing should be disclosed until her Majesty is found!" The rest was drowned out in the hubbub that arose from the other members, each at first jumping to implore the new ruler, but then each quickly turning to argue with the other. The prince lost track of the suggestions and arguments quite quickly.  
"Whoa," he breathed before calling over the table: "Order!" There was little response, so Tabito exasperatedly stood up and shouted: "Silence!" Instantaneously, the room fell silent. "Would you please behave? You're not helping anything." He could feel the anger in the room quickly become directed towards him, but he didn't care now. What he had just witnessed was simply ridiculous.   
"Your hi—" the Crown Prince silenced the speaker with a raise of his hand. _Now that felt good,_ Tabito thought with an inward smile, feeling slightly more confidant. Although not much…  
"I cannot think in here," he said. "I'll return in a moment." With that he left the room, and picked up his pace until he reached the outer balcony. Trembling and hyperventilating, he steadied himself against the stone rail as he looked out over his kingdom. _It all depends on me now._ His stomach growled, making him realize that he had yet to eat today. Desperately, he attempted to collect his thoughts, but only felt like screaming again.  
"Your Highness?" came a voice behind him.  
"What should I do, Stephen?" he begged as he whirled to face the High Advisor. The old man bowed respectfully before he spoke.  
"It would be wise to inform the populace of what has happened," he said, "no matter what panic it might cause."  
"I agree with you there," Tabito replied with a calmness he did not feel.  
"Alexandria will need a leader figure, if nothing else," Stephen continued. "It would be wise of you to claim the throne."  
"Oh, no…" Tabito shook his head feverishly. "No, no way! I'll serve as acting ruler in my mother's absence, but no way am I taking control like that."  
"Whether you like it or not, your Highness," Stephen sighed with a feigned attempt at hiding his annoyance, "unless you take that official stance, you leave the country open to revolution."  
"Maybe so," Tabito shook his head again. "But think: my father disappeared yesterday, my mother turned up missing today, and I'm now claiming the throne. Have you any idea what that looks like?"  
"Well, I never thought of it that way," Stephen admitted looking somewhat abashed.  
"Apparently."  
"I suppose the risk is great on either side," Stephen concluded, sounding much less snobbish than he had previously. "The choice is yours."  
"Again," Tabito muttered. "If I claim the throne, I'm the culprit until I'm the next victim. If I don't, I could later if need be, right?"  
"Yes, there is that," Stephen agreed, now looking far less disapproving of the young prince.  
"Mm," Tabito nodded and turned back towards the Board Room, about to take on the council again. "Yes, that's what I'll do."  


~~~~~

  
Evening descended on the seventh strike of the clock, filling the air with the chirrups of spring crickets, but it wasn't until after ten 'o clock that Tabito found himself clambering up the stairs to the royal chambers. It seemed to him that his tail was the only thing keeping him from the floor as he tottered back and forth with each step. His brother and sister were there to greet him as he triumphantly hoisted himself onto level ground.  
"Lucky bums," he muttered as he stared at their very lively faces.  
"Tabi?" Raven asked, "do you fare well?"  
"Tabi…" he murmured, and smiling: "Someone called me 'Tabi.'"  
"Are you ill?" Chizitsu asked, grabbing his elder brother's arm, a scared look in his deep brown eyes.  
"Tired," Tabito shook his head. "I…" he slowly yawned, then continued. "I can't talk… I've talked too much today…" Slowly, he continued on towards his chamber, leaving a yawning Chizitsu behind him.  
"Good night, Tabi," Raven called after him, for she still had her mouth to work with.  
"Good night," he mumbled back. When he arrived at his door, he noticed Lance there. "Did you want something?" he asked.  
"Oh, no, your Highness," the son of Steiner shook his head. "I'm merely on guard duty tonight."  
"Oh… I feel safe now," he smiled encouragingly. "Hopefully, I won't see you until tomorrow." He then opened the door and closed it behind him. Stripping off his shirt and carelessly dropping it on a chair, he went over to the window and checked the latches. He noted that a new one had been added since this morning. _Good old Steiner,_ he thought. Removing the rest of his clothing, he slid into his bed, reveling in the relaxed position of lying down. He spread his limbs apart beneath the sheets, dropping all his dignity where he had picked it up that morning. _How about that scream? he wondered drowsily. Only I'd have to let Lance know that it was only a test first. That would require getting up…_ He slipped into exhausted slumber without ever finishing the thought.  


~~~~~

  
The midnight stars peeked at the grand city of Lindblum through the clouds. The gentle winds that tore through the grasslands were beaten into breezes against the walls of the fortress city. The city had yet to reach it's quietest, but the peacefulness let most of the citizens' sleep. No one would have guessed that in the next moment, the clouds would've been torn open, but they were. Dark winds howled through the city streets as the airship form split through the sky and screeched to a halt above the city. In a groan of metal, it turned itself inside out to take on a man shape. A brilliant red circle formed upon the ground, and as several alien words appeared along its fringes, several missiles of energy dropped from the sky, completely incinerating several buildings.  
The explosions got Eiko out of bed and sprinting up the stairs to the roof of the Grand Castle. Only she recognized the imminent destruction of her beloved city floating above her head: her subjects were facing the winds of Eternal Darkness.  
"Ark?!" she addressed the eidolon in the sky, confusion clouding her bright green eyes for a second. But no more than a second, for she then raised her hands to the sky, shouting: "Oh, Mog!! I summon thee, Madeen, save us all! Terra Homing!" Faithfully, strips of rainbow gathered to form a floor above the city, and a giant, white humanoid form with a lion's head and two pink bat wings landed upon it. Madeen beat its chest and created a net of holy power that it cast over Ark. Although the Dark eidolon was easily as strong as the light one, it had already used some of its strength on the city, and therefore had not enough to retaliate with. Both eidolons disappeared in a flash of blinding light. Eiko fell panting to her knees, and listened awhile to the confusion below.   
"Lady Eiko?" asked one of her closest advisors as he and several guards came running towards her. "Where did that eidolon come from?!"  
"It was Ark…" Eiko murmured as she considered his question. "The Terran shadow eidolon. Garnet was able to call it from a stone long ago—in order to save the planet—but I know only one person who was born Ark's master."  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Oh, Saturday's a comin'...... This one's not as bad as the last few, right? I guarantee that'll be answered next chapter! Well... sort of. Hey, we're winding up before we're winding down, right? Okay, okay, I'll shut up. Now you can do the talking.  



	7. Ch.6: Against the Wall

FEAR THE TURTLE!!! (sorry, even if I go to school in Vermont, I _was_ born and raised in Maryland) :D  
Yes, it's late. _Gomenasai!!!_ I have a good excuse! I had food poisoning and a temperature of 102.2 degrees F. I tried to type, but I was seeing two keyboards, so it didn't work so well. I won't be late with the next chapter, I promise!!  
~Enjoy!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
_Yoshi gure ya kara yobisareshi ammabou  
{The cold rain at night, [and] the useless call unto the blind [traveler]...}_  
(a haiku by Issa, translated by myself)  
  
  
It was easy to be ignored when everyone else was twice your size. Chizitsu spent most of his time slipping under other peoples' noses. It wasn't that he particularly enjoyed being ignored, but he did find that it came in handy every once and a while. How strange that today was a good day to be invisible.  
The castle had just pulled to its full bustle in the two hours after dawn, and the youngest of the royal family was minding his own business, much like he always was. That is, he was quite ready to mind someone else's for them should the interesting sound of it cross his idle ears. But he had business, business in the kitchen, which was where he was headed in order to obtain his ever-important daily consumables. He had no intention of encountering what he heard as he came past the split staircase of the main hall.  
"His Royal Highness is not to be disturbed right now," Steiner said in his normal, loud voice.  
"I come under orders of Lady Eiko," an annoyed voice answered. "I demand an audience with the prince at once." _Eiko?_ thought Chizitsu. _Has she sent us help?_ The boy stopped and nonchalantly sidled against the wall. He managed to get a view of Steiner as the Captain of the Royal Guard continued to argue:  
"An audience may be arranged in an hour or so. In the meantime, get your army out of here." _Army?!_ Chizitsu sidled over to the corner and peaked out. A large, grotesque nobleman with shifty eyes accompanied by a dozen armed knights stood in the doorway of the castle.  
"They are on orders to be with me," the man sneered. "And they shall be with me when I see the prince."  
"How dare you approach his Highness in such a war-like manner!" Steiner's gauntlets jingled as his fists shook with fury.  
"The accusations keep coming," mused the noble. "I'm curious to see why you are so uptight…" Chizitsu had heard enough. Dodging between working servants, he scampered up the stairs to the royal chambers and nearly barreling his sister over at the top.  
"Chiz!" she interjected with irritation, but he paid her no mind and raced on towards his brother's bedroom.   
"Tabi! Tabi, wake up!" he yelled as he shoved past Lance and into the room. Tabito, the widely acclaimed light-sleeper, was already sitting up and glaring at him when he jumped onto the bed.  
"This had better be good, you," he growled.  
"There's a strange man downstairs with a group of men with swords who said he was sent by Eiko and he demands to see you," the boy explained.  
"Eiko did?" the acting king asked as he quickly got out of bed, running his fingers through his hair to straighten it. "Has she sent us help?"  
"I don't know," the younger prince shrugged. "But Steiner's not making a good impression on him."  
"Great," Tabito rolled his eyes and began to leave.  
"You won't be making a good impression either," Raven said from the doorway, where she had listened to the whole exchange.  
"Why?" he asked her, giving her a less-than-patient look.  
"Get dressed, Tabi," she sighed and shook her head. "You're beginning to make a reputation for yourself."  
"This could be important," he grumbled as he ran back to the dresser and grabbed a pair of pants. Pulling them on, he ran out the door. "Be happy," he called back to his sister, who, as well as Chizitsu and Lance, followed him all the way to the split staircase.  
"Steiner, what's going on?" the Crown Prince asked as he stopped at the railing.  
"Your Highness!" Steiner saluted. "I thought you were asleep."  
"I was," Tabito replied as he glanced meaningfully at his younger brother, but then moved to save face, "but then I heard raised voices. Yours, precisely." He paused for a second while the abashed Steiner shrank back, then asked: "and who, pray tell, is this?"  
"Lord Shido Mart," the noble introduced himself with a bow. "I come on behalf of Lindblum."  
"What business would the Regent have with me that would have her send armed soldiers?" Tabito asked immediately.  
"My, everyone's edgy in this castle," Shido remarked snidely. "It makes one wonder."  
"You _are_ aware that her Majesty the Queen turned up missing yesterday?" Tabito asked in a similar tone, apparently not appreciating Eiko's choice in messengers.  
"She was?" the noble's eyebrows raised. "I did not know. That makes this quite interesting…"  
"Steiner?" Tabito sent an angry look towards the Captain.  
"My men sent Regent Eiko notice yesterday, as you had commanded, your Highness!" Steiner reported.  
"Well, she didn't tell me," snapped the Lindblum noble.  
"I see," Tabito controlled his temper well. "Then what is your business in Alexandria?"  
"You are summoners, are you not?" he asked.  
"Yes," the prince answered. "All three of us." If he heard Chizitsu's snicker at admitting that _he_ was a summoner, he hid it perfectly.  
"And among you, the Princess, Raven, is the one capable of summoning Ark?"  
"Sure," Raven cut in, her voice testy, "would you like me to demonstrate?"  
"Raven…" Tabito chided in a whisper.  
"She admits it then," Shido Mart nodded. "Raven til Alexandros, you are under arrest for the attempted destruction of Lindblum."  
"What?!" the entire group chorused and dropped into silence.  
"On what grounds?" Tabito's voice rose then, as he recovered first from the shock.  
"She can summon Ark, and no other," the noble said flatly.  
"Are you trying to tell us that Ark has attacked Lindblum?" Tabito asked calmly, although Chizitsu could see that his hands were shaking. "For if you are, be clear about it."  
"Well, if you aren't the sharp one," remarked the lord. "Yes, that happened last night, although I am surprised I had to tell you. I have come to arrest the assailant."  
"Wait, Ark attacked Lindblum?" Raven suddenly came out of her daze. "But… Ark is _my_ eidolon."  
"Precisely," Shido heaved a bored sigh. "Now either give yourself over, or I shall have to use force." Raven sputtered for a moment, clutching her hands into fists.  
"No," she growled. "You can't force me to do that."  
"Raven," Tabito grabbed her arm, attempting to calm her, but she shook him off.  
"I see then," Shido Mart nodded, and all twelve of his knights drew their swords. The girl took a step backward, significantly alarmed.  
"How dare you threaten the princess?!" Steiner shouted, pulling his own sword and pointing it at them.  
"I am under orders, Sir Knight," the nobleman raised his voice. "And you, your Highness, should be aware that if you harbor this warmonger that you are violating the pact with Lindblum." He waved his hand, and immediately, the knights began to move towards the stairs.  
"But she's our sister," Chizitsu shouted, then remembering his own place, "Tabi, do something!" But it was Steiner who acted first.  
"I am sworn to protect the princess and I shall!" with a battle cry, the Captain of the royal guard attacked the knights of Shido Mart.   
"Steiner, stop!" Tabito hollered across the main hall. "Steiner, I command you to stop!" The old knight paid no mind to the prince as he dealt heavy blows upon the enemy swords with his Excalibur.  
"Father!" Lance called above the sword clashes, and pushed past the Royals with his hand on his Ragnarok. However, Tabito was fast, grabbing his arm and yanking him to a stop.  
"No, Lance!" the Crown Prince cried as he pulled with all his might against the much larger man, and then called down once more, "Captain, put up your sword! Now!" Chizitsu in the meantime gripped the railing and watched the scene below, too terrified to take his eyes away. He watched as Steiner slammed one man to the ground then turned to parry blows from the others. In his quickness, he had not realized that the one he had beaten down was not even injured, and the nightmare played forever onward as Chizitsu shouted:  
"Steiner, behind you!" In a split-second that lasted for all of Chizitsu's life, the blade was buried into the Alexandrian Knight's back until it hit the back of his iron chest-plate, and blood streamed down the furrow in the flat of the blade. The battle had lasted less than a minute. The sound of the Excalibur hitting the floor shattered the silence as the captain slid off of his bane and onto the floor. The next splitting sound was the voice of his son.  
"Nooo!" Lance howled as he yanked out of the stunned prince's grasp and jerked out his sword.  
"Lance, stop now!" came a sudden shout behind him. At the sound of the princess, the young knight froze in place and turned to look at her. "Stop it all of you!"  
"Raven…" Tabito grabbed her hand, his expression suddenly belying all of his concern at once. It was her face that was hard now, although her eyes brimmed with tears.  
"Be well, and be smart," she told him, and turned to the stairs. "Stay," she commanded Lance as she slipped past him and down the stairs. She walked straight up to Shido Mart and addressed him. "Stop this senseless violence. I shall come quietly, but if I find that you do not take me to Eiko immediately, I promise I shall retaliate."  
"See?" Shido sneered and motioned to his entourage. "That wasn't so hard, was it?" The dozen, armed men sheathed their swords and escorted the princess out of the castle.  
"Be well, Raven!" Tabito called after her as she disappeared from sight, then chased after his brother and remaining guardian as the sped down to the fallen captain. Chizitsu approached first, the Revive spell already on his lips. It failed…and none could deny the truth. With a cry of fear and dismay, the boy whirled around and caught his brother around the waist and began to sob hopelessly. Despite the horn, the acting king pressed his brother's face against his stomach as he looked down upon his family's longtime protector. Gently, Lance knelt beside his father's body and lifted his head.  
"No…father, no…" black eyes filled with bitter tears, as Lance pressed his forehead against his father's. "No…" Tabito heaved a great sigh as he stroked his crying brother's head; it made the younger prince quite aware of the elder's growing despair. It made him cry more. For a long while, nobody spoke. Then, Lance stood, and walked towards the door.  
"Don't take another step," Tabito said firmly.  
"I am going to save Raven," the Knight stated as he looked over his shoulder.  
"You're not going anywhere," the prince shook his head.  
"You'd abandon her to that bastard?!" Lance spun around to face the prince, and took several steps toward him.  
"She's safer than any of us are now," Tabito said gently. "Now is not the time to be acting recklessly."  
"So you would abandon her then!" Lance shouted. "After my father gave his life!"  
"I shan't dishonor your father," the prince shook his head urgently. "Listen to me, Lance! We cannot act now."  
"You deny me the chance to avenge him!" Lance Steiner pointed a finger at the prince, tears streaming down his face. Chizitsu glanced up at his brother's face, only to be amazed how calm he looked, for he could feel the anger and the grief against his cheek. He hugged the Crown Prince in an attempt to comfort him.  
"Lance, calm down," Tabito said softly.  
"Calm down?!" Lance's normally placid face was twisted with grief and rage. "They killed him! They killed my father! Right before my eyes!"  
"I know…" the gentleness continued. "I know how you feel—"  
"How can you, you ungrateful 'twit?!" the larger man came closer as he continued shouting. "You held me back when I could have helped him!"  
"Lance—"  
"He gave his life protecting you, and you haven't the decency to let me avenge him!" Chizitsu pressed himself against his elder brother as the angry knight descended on the two of them.  
"Please, Lance," Tabito somehow kept his voice level and his body steady. "Your father died because he would not listen to me, please—"  
"Don't flatter yourself, you pretentious whelp!" Steiner's son roared.  
"Please listen to me—"  
"Shut up! All of this is your fault!" and Lance struck Tabito's face with the back of his hand, gauntlet and all.  
"Tabi!" Chizitsu cried out as the Crown Prince was forced to take a step backwards. After a strained second, Tabito slowly lifted his head, groaning as he nursed a tender cheek. It was then that Lance realized that he had struck the very person he was sworn to protect.  
"Your Highness…" he stammered, "are you all right? I don't know what came over me…"  
"No, my fault," Tabito's voice was still gentle, "I should've dodged." The tension began to seep away as he continued. "I know how you feel, Lance. Honestly, I do. But we can't afford to act on our feelings right now. Please, Lance…you are now the Leader of the Knights of Pluto."  
"I am…?" Lance questioned, looking into the violet eyes. Tabito nodded. "But what about, her Highness?"  
"She's safer than myself and Chizitsu right now, " he answered, his tone dropping some. "If there's any way Raven could be innocent, Eiko would know. And Eiko would never let any harm come to Raven."  
"Eiko knows everything there _is_ to know about summoning," Chizitsu nodded helpfully.  
"And if that man was lying?" Lance challenged, as his fists again began to shake with rage.  
"Raven's a smart fighter," Tabito's voice was growing quieter. "She'll have to make do…"  
"You _are_ abandoning her!" Lance accused again, shaking his fist at him. Tabito said nothing turning his face away as his eyebrows knotted themselves together over his eyes, squeezed shut. "Coward."  
"Shut up!" Chizitsu screamed back in indignation. "There's no telling what could happen next! Tabito has to trust his instincts now!"  
"He has the instincts of a coward!" Lance shouted, taking a step forward.  
"What would you know?!" the little boy took two steps forward and yelled up in his face. "You're the one who hasn't the faintest hint of a brain!"  
"Cease, you two," Tabito interrupted. "Now is not the time for us to fight ourselves. Not when we're under attack."  
"Under attack?" Lance asked. "That happened five minutes ago!"  
"The past is behind. The future is ahead," Tabito whirled around, looking very annoyed. "That means something to me. They've gotten three of us in three days. I truly doubt that is coincidence."  
"Exactly," Chizitsu nodded. "We've got to prepare!"  
"Lance, cooperate," Tabito said firmly. "I am down a general, and now a captain." Lance kept his peace, looking silently upon the body of Steiner. Tabito followed his gaze with a sigh.  
"We must give him a hero's interment," Tabito stated, his voice barely above a whisper. Chizitsu knew what it meant when his brother's voice went like that. It meant he would disappear into his room, and only their father could ever bring him out. _But father's not here,_ he thought with alarm. _Does that mean he won't come out? _Worriedly, he grabbed Tabito's hand and held tight. Tabito glanced down at him and then pulled the boy closer, saying: "It somehow seems…wrong…to do it without mother and dad…and Beatrix." For a moment, all three were reverently silent.  
"Your Highness," Lance suddenly addressed. Tabito turned his head to look at him and waited expectantly. The knight saluted: "I shall not fail you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*runs and hides*  
  



	8. Ch.7: In the Storm's Eye

Sorry if it seems a tad short. I wasn't really motivated this week.  
~Enjoy!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
_Kasumu hi ya sazo tennin no otaikutsu  
{The day is hazy and, no doubt, listless to the beings of heaven.}_  
(a haiku by Issa, translated by myself)  
  
  
In the darkness, the walls of the room seemed somehow both too close together and too far apart. Chizitsu drew his sheets closer around himself as the faintest whisper of wind nearly brought his heart out through his mouth. He lay trembling as such as the minutes drew past, as if he had just awoken from a nightmare. But he had not slept. Chizitsu knew what to do when he had nightmares. A venturous dash down the long corridor would lead him to his parent's room and to the secure place between them, where he would not be touched. But now, there would be no safety awaiting him at the end of his valiance. So when he had found the gumption, it was not to his parents' room that he raced. Gathering his wits together, he tentatively knocked twice upon the door.  
"_Chizi-ka?_" murmured the voice within. Quickly, Chizitsu entered the relative safety of another's presence, closing the door behind him. He then turned bashfully to the violet gaze on him, as his brother lifted his head off of the pillows.  
"I couldn't sleep," the younger apologized softly. "Did I wake you?"   
"I don't mind," Tabito shook his head, and lifted the blankets beside him, creating a vacancy. Quickly, Chizitsu dashed into the hole like a frightened rabbit, shaking and gasping. A sorrowful sigh escaping his lips, Tabito took his baby brother in his arms and quietly as the shore, awaited the waves of emotion. The little one slowly relaxed as he felt the power in his brother's arms and chest, securing him. It almost felt like he was being held by his father.  
"I miss dad, Tabi," he whispered as tears stung the corners of his eyes.  
"As do I…" Tabito's reply was barely audible through the suppressed sob. The summoner boy wavered a moment before continuing, hot tears trickling over round cheeks.  
"And mother too."  
"I know."  
"I keep thinking…" he futilely blinked at his tears, for they kept coming. "I keep thinking, that I'll never see them again."  
"It's called 'doubt,' Chizi," the older whispered. "One of the plagues to mankind. I doubt we'll ever be free of it." Despite himself, Chizitsu smiled, and looked up to meet Tabito's smile as well. Then he buried his face against Tabito's chest.  
"I wish I was strong like you," he said. _I wish I was strong like me too,_ thought Tabito, but all he said was:  
"Mm."  
"I'm so glad I'm last in line for the throne…" Chizitsu said though a yawn. Tabito cracked a chuckle as he released his now relaxed little brother and rolled onto his back.  
"That wasn't the best thing you could have said just then," he chided.  
"Sorry…" the little one's expression dropped. Tabito merely shook his head.  
"I don't think anyone has died from being king," he said as he stretched out his spine. "Because they were king, yes, but from being king, no." He suddenly felt a frightened grip on his arm.  
"That… wasn't the best thing _you_ could have said either," Chizitsu hissed.  
"No?"  
"I can't lose you _too,_ Tabi!" Tabito fell silent for a moment. He really hadn't considered what might happen to himself for a while; it seemed so incidental. _I really don't have a say in the matter. By Alexander, we're just a pair of sitting ducks. Mobilizing an army is still a direct dissention from the treaty with Burmecia and Lindblum. And Lindblum is supposed to protect us, but it doesn't seem like they'll be inclined for the moment. Ooh, what I wouldn't give to know who has their ducks lined up… We're deep fried, Chizi and I._ Of course, Chizitsu didn't need to hear that just now.  
"I'm glad someone cares," he said softly. Sadly, the boy cuddled against him. Slowly the two listened to their own breathing slow, and slowly sleep crept upon wasted minds.  
"May I stay?" came Chizitsu's whisper in the dark.  
"I wasn't about to send you away," Tabito answered drowsily without opening his eyes. With the last words of the night spoken, the brothers slept side by side. Whoever wished to defeat them would have to kill two birds with one stone.  


~~~~~

  
The week had passed both quickly and slowly, what for its high points and its lonesome ones. It took Tabito a moment to get a feel for the ivory keys, for it had been so long since he'd touched them last. But after that moment, the music came out of him. Melancholy was the sonata, but he let his fingers do as they wanted to. As the lament of the days filled the air, Chizitsu walked in.  
"You're playing the piano," he noted with a smile. Tabito matched the smile, and for once it was not forced.  
"I think I figured out Mother's secret," he said.  
"Oh?" Chizitsu asked.  
"It stretches you, the responsibility," he continued. "Spreads you out like a condiment, and you have to cover everything. But there are times where you have to just stop and take a moment to pull yourself together. My problem is that I've been letting people stop me from doing that."  
"Oh." For a moment, only Tabito's fingers made any sound.  
"What do you have?" the crown prince's voice broke in.  
"I was going to let you—"  
"Let's just have it."  
"You're too eager is the problem," Chizitsu laughed. "Well, your approval among the people seems to be about the same."  
"As long as nothing affects them, it's okay," he muttered. "But they wish I was more something, right?"  
"There isn't much consensus on that note," Chizitsu shrugged.  
"Hmph, I wish they'd hurry up with Raven's trial," the prince muttered. "That would make some things easier."  
"Eiko says that the people will want better proof of the Pumice stone," Chizitsu shrugged again. "She doesn't think we should rush."  
"Hmph," Tabito repeated, annoyed.  
"According to my sources," Chizitsu continued in a more hushed tone, "there is one important note that we've really overlooked."  
"What's that?" Tabito looked at him, eyebrows raised.  
"Generally, for what has happened, the people blame the Terrans." The melody ended with a dissonant dang.  
"Cripes!" Tabito was on his feet in a flash. "What?!"  
"They say," Chizitsu shrank back from his brother's sudden vehemence, "they say that the Terrans are trying to take over Gaia. You know, take it for themselves."  
"That's it, then," Tabito started to pace back and forth. "We're fixed."  
"But…" Chizitsu stammered, not understanding, "but, Tabi…it's not true. It can't be."  
"Oh?" Tabito continued his heavy stride back and forth across the room. "It _was_ Ark, was it not?"  
"The Terran summon…but Terrans _can't_ summon."  
"Raven, like you and I, is half Terran," Tabito groaned as he paced faster.  
"But…but Tabi!" Chizitsu was trembling. "Tabi, you know that the Terrans want nothing to do with Gaia."  
"_I_ know that yes," the crown prince nodded with a sigh, "but try telling that to the Gaians."  
"Dad stopped the assimilation twenty-some years ago," Chizitsu argued. "He married mother as part of the promise that the Terrans would leave Gaia alone."  
"Keep talking," Tabito continued to pace.  
"All those twenty years, the Terrans have been painstakingly keeping the life-streams separate. They monitor the soul-flow in Terra and synthetically create nutrients that the place into the soil, as well as biologically engineering flora life that puts more into the planet than they could possibly ever take out. It will be at least a thousand years before they can even move onto the planet, and even then it will possibly never be restored. Even so, they keep the guardian up at all times, avoiding contact with even the smallest Gaian creature. They keep to themselves so as not to pollute us, their diplomats only occasionally appearing on the green continent for important occasions. They wouldn't… Am I talking myself into a box?"  
"Somewhat," Tabito nodded. "None of that would serve for a satisfactory argument."  
"But they. Mikoto wouldn't… but they take the restoration project so seriously!" Chizitsu was on the verge of tears. "They wouldn't just throw it away like that."  
"Chizitsu," Tabito stopped pacing to look at him. "You're right, Terra is not the aggressor. Terra is the excuse."  
"The excuse…?" Chizitsu repeated, befuddled. "Tabi, what do you know that I don't?" Tabito stared out the window for a spell, so Chizitsu pressed on, "Tell me!"  
"It doesn't quite come together," Tabito shook his head, "but all I see is revolution."  
"Rev-revolution? In Alexandria?"  
"At least," the older prince shook his head with a sigh. "Unless Raven actually did attack Lindblum, someone has framed the people of Terra. Either way, the Terrans would not have summoned Ark, and then not on Lindblum. It would not be in the Terran style to use a weapon they know nothing about against the master of that weapon. As a matter of fact, they wouldn't attack Lindblum at all, what with their entire fleet on Terra."  
"So…Lindblum attacked Lindblum, as an excuse to knock off the people of Terra?"  
"Possibly," Tabito frowned. "I'm more inclined to believe that the problem's in Alexandria."  
"But… maybe it's Burmecia, trying to get revenge or—"  
"That's just it, Chizi," Tabito sat down with a sigh. "I have no clue who could be behind it. But I know now that New Bran Bal is a target. And I knew before, that you and I are between the aggressor and what they want."  
"We are?" the eleven-year-old squeaked.  
"And I can't do anything," Tabito nodded angrily. "All I can do is run the country until I get knocked off." He made a cutting motion at his throat as he said this.  
"But…but…" Chizitsu whimpered. Tabito cast half a smile at him. He hadn't wanted to explain it to his baby brother, but the boy _ was_ a genius, and he needed someone to help him. Even, Stephen, as of late, had been reduced to throwing his hands in the air when Tabito presented this problem to him. Now it was clear just how helpless they were becoming.  
"I can't mobilize the reserves until it'll be too late," Tabito growled. "Otherwise, Lindblum and Burmecia would take arms against us."  
"Lindblum is supposed to protect us…but they won't, will they, Tabi?" Chizitsu was slowly picking it up. "New Bran Bal would, though. Mikoto would help us!"  
"Terran blood is thicker," Tabito agreed spitefully. "But can we afford to contact the Terrans?" Chizitsu didn't answer. Instead he wrapped his arms around himself. "Kuja's legacy remains as something he never intended," Tabito murmured to himself. "Such is the way it always is. Alexandria and Terra… can I save them both? Can I do anything? I am a puppet, dancing on the strings of the one behind the curtain. I wish now I had not sent Beatrix off. She'd know what to do."  
"But she'll bring mother back," Chizitsu persisted, unwilling to give up hope. "Mother would know what to do better!"  
"We can hope," Tabito sighed. "And we can pray." He sat in silence for another moment, and his brother sat down beside him.  
"If the worst comes," Chizitsu finally said, "I am master to many eidolons."  
"My fist and my sword," Tabito smiled, "they comfort me." Then he laughed, for laughter's sake. "If it comes to that, I am prepared." It was at that moment that the door burst open and Haagen, a Pluto Knight, rushed in.  
"Sir, um… Your Highness!" he saluted.  
"Yes?" Tabito motioned for him to continue.  
"Five warships are approaching the harbor, and we've spotted a small mass of armed men out on the plains! We're under attack, sir!" Chizitsu's breath froze as he turned to look at his brother.  
"Oh," the acting king said dryly. "Lovely."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Please review. It helps me get myself to write.  



	9. Ch.8: Breaking an Ambush

To make up for that last chapter, a nice long one. n__n And I'm in a good mood to boot, so I won't complain about play rehearsal or anything! You know why? 1) I got the new Jars of Clay CD (:D) and 2) this chapter contains ACTION. Yes, you heard me! ACTION!!!! Mwahahahahaha! Note: "Ambush Attack" (track 1, Disc 3) of the FFIX soundtrack is great for this chapter.  
~Enjoy!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
_ Ou hito ni akari-o misuru hotaru kana  
{Alas, the firefly shows a light for the person chasing after it.}_  
(a haiku by Ôemaru, translated by myself)  
  
  
Air rich with the nectar of flowers and sun usually created the cherished lazy days that make for the best memories. But the weather was no longer in control of fate. Tabito was on top of the tower before he realized that he had indeed remembered to tell Haagen to assemble the other Knights of Pluto. Keen violet eyes scanning the horizon, he spotted the attack force marching out of the woods.  
"Ouch…" he muttered when he estimated a mere hundred men. He glanced towards the harbor, but the warships were too close to be seen over the cliff.  
"Why?" asked the weaker-eyed brother. It took Tabito a moment to remember his own comment.  
"The attack force is ridiculously small," he answered. "Five warships is definitely a good bet on the harbor, but a hundred men for the castle? If it's the truth, it's an insult to our strength; if it's a bluff, an insult to our intelligence."  
"Granted," Chizitsu agreed as he breathlessly chased after his brother again who was now sprinting down to the main hall. The crown prince came to a halt at the railing to look down at the Pluto Knights who were waiting along with some of the city guard. They fumbled around each other to fall in line when they saw him. He looked over the eight of them before a frown set into his youthful features.  
"Where in heaven and hell is Lance Steiner?!" he asked, none to happily.  
"Your highness?" Kohel asked, surprised. _As if I'm supposed to already know,_ Tabito thought darkly as he quickly understood the situation.  
"Let me guess," he nearly sneered. "Lindblum?"  
"He didn't say where…" Kohel answered confusedly. "Top secret and—"  
"That son of a bitch!" Tabito swore at the ceiling his fist suddenly closing around the railing so hard that it cracked.  
"Don't take it out on his mother…" a trembling Chizitsu whispered from behind him. Tabito turned to look at him, the betrayal burning at his eyes, his fists curled at his sides.  
"I should have known he would do that," he growled, "damn him, I think I _did_ know. That bastard… If I survive, I _ swear,_ I'll break his neck with my bare hands, that I shall." His eyes met his brother's for a split second before they closed, and he took a deep breath. He couldn't worry about Lance now. Turning back to his forces he raised his voice over them, "Have I even the faintest hint of a commander here?" A brunette woman of about twenty stepped meekly forward.  
"Captain Icarion is in charge in the General's leave, sir," she answered. "She is out on patrol now, sir, but I am a commander, sir."  
"Then act like one," Tabito told her without humor. "Blutzen, Kohel, if you have any say, now is the time." The two detective knights looked at each other, then shrugged helplessly. "I see…" Tabito sighed, and then decisively raised his head. "Haagen and Weimar, recall the city patrol, and tell Captain Icarion to order the defenses against the invasion on the plain. Then, order the population to safety. Is that clear?"  
"Yes, your Majesty," Weimar answered with a salute.  
"You can count on us, sir!" Haagen saluted as well, and then ran out after his counterpart screaming, "Fury!"  
"Blutzen and Kohel," the acting king continued. "Find as many fighters in town as possible, and enlist their help. There is nothing in the charter that says the Alexandrians cannot defend themselves."  
"Yes, Sir!" Blutzen saluted.  
"We will not fail you, Sir!" Kohel promised as the two of them marched out in unison. Tabito nodded and again continued:  
"Laudo and Breireicht. Hope upon hope, contact Lindblum. They may come in time." Both knights simply nodded and ran. "Dojebon and Mullenkedheim, prepare the cannons, but, for the love of mercy, do not fire them unless absolutely necessary."  
"Understood, your Highness," Mullenkedheim answered for the two of them as they went to do as told. Tabito paused for a breath and a moment to catch up with his own mind.  
"Commander, your name?" he addressed the female soldier from earlier.  
"Opal Featherspread, sir," she answered, stepping forward.  
"Commander Featherspread," he nodded, "I leave it to you to assemble the forces into two teams, one to defend on the plain, the other to evacuate the harbor and barricade it. Can you handle that?"  
"Yes, I can, thank you, sir," she saluted and inclined her head, as if confused in the etiquette of addressing a royal, but Tabito was beyond caring. "File out," she ordered the sect of the guard, and they marched out, leaving the prince on his lone. Well, not entirely.  
"Did I forget anything?" he panted to his younger brother.  
"No," Chizitsu grinned. "Sit down and catch your breath." Tabito complied, leaning against the railing. "Now what?"  
"I'm not sure," Tabito answered as he stared at his hands, so sensitive on one side yet so calloused on the other. "That Lance…" His hands formed fists around the anger within them.  
"I don't understand," Chizitsu shook his head. "He knew Raven is safe…why did he run off like that?"  
"His feelings for her," Tabito spat. "It's that simple. He did as his feelings instructed was right."  
"But…isn't that what everyone does?" the little one wondered.  
"I don't have that privilege," Tabito said dryly.  
"Huh?" Chizitsu raised two confused eyebrows.  
"I don't think you understand what I'm talking about," the two-tone sighed as he stood up. "If I had the privilege to follow my feelings, I would have gone out after dad that day, and where would we be now?"  
"It would have been futile for you to do so," Chizitsu offered as a condolence.  
"That's not what stopped me," Tabito returned. "Let's go up to the balcony to watch. It's better than waiting here."  


~~~~~

  
Roy Coral ducked as he stepped out of the air cab. He glanced around once to get his bearings before stepping right into a slightly smaller cloaked man.  
"Watch where you're going, dumbass," Roy snarled as he looked down, then he smirked, "well, if it isn't the Good Sir Knight!"  
"Silence, knave," Lance whispered back, hoarsely. "Do not give me away."  
"Oooh, I get it," bight green eyes twinkled mischievously, "you're after my prize, ain't you? How noble."  
"Watch your tongue, scoundrel," Lance snapped, his anger building against the one who dared refer to the princess as a "prize."  
"Chill, tin man," the tall redhead shrugged. "You can go home. I got this."  
"A mere rogue could never rescue her Highness," Lance pushed the taller man away.  
"Ah ha, but the rogues exist to do what knights can't," Amarant's son pushed back.  
"Foolishness," Lance retorted, but refrained from pushing again, for he didn't wish to draw attention to himself. "The knights were created to deal with rogues."  
"Oh?" Roy laughed. "You're on, rust-neck. I'll rescue the princess."  
"Foolishness," Lance said again as he started down the stairs into the docking area of the airships.   
"I wouldn't go that way, if I were you!" Roy called mockingly after him. The knight sent a last glance of disapproval over his shoulder before walking on. The redhead then swore to himself. He finally had his chance to get his big marks with Raven. No way could he let that bumbling knight meddle with his plans…  


~~~~~

  
"Two-hundred would be my guess, including the crew on the ships," Tabito told Chizitsu as they looked out on the field, soon to be a battlefield, "maybe more." The invaders had ceased their advance since the Alexandrian guard had gathered between them and the castle. "Against our three-hundred to fifty more. Unless they are hiding more somewhere…"  
"We'll have more too," Chizitsu reminded him, "and probably some exotic warriors in there."  
"It was a futile gesture," Tabito shook his head. "Nobody studies in Alexandria anymore. Not since the original library was completely destroyed."  
"But—"  
"Maybe a few, Chizi," Tabito finished the discussion as he stared intently out over his troops. After a few minutes, "I should be down there."  
"Don't you dare!" Chizitsu shouted in alarm.  
"Mm," Tabito responded noncommittally, determination seeping into his features.  
"Gee whiz, Tabi!" the younger grabbed his arm not to let go. "Those guys have swords! Real swords, not those dinky little rapiers!"  
"I wasn't about to use a rapier," Tabito forced half a chuckle past his seriousness.  
"Tabi," Chizitsu shook his head, tears coming out of his eyes, "those swords can cut through armor like butter! Don't you get it? They'll kill you!" The crown prince twitched an eyebrow to show that he was listening, even though he was still considering. "Tabi! They're risking their lives so that you won't die! If they kill you, Alexandria will most certainly fail!"  
"Mm," Tabito nodded finally, causing Chizitsu to breath a long sigh of relief. "If this stand-off keeps up, we may get reinforcements in time."  
"I can still summon if they start to get to close," Chizitsu reminded him. "Should I start charging up Cyclops, just in case?"  
"Just wait," Tabito shook his head. "That takes a while, and we might need something else shortly." For what seemed like a lifetime, nothing happened. Then, the assault began. With a collective shout, the new enemy rushed forward, blades bare. The Alexandrian soldiers followed suit, their formation impeccable for this group was none other than Beatrix's retinue. Every muscle in every muscle in every body tensed as every one awaited the great clash. Suddenly, the attackers slacked off to a halt. Before the Alexandrian Special Force could even wonder why, each and every one of them was engulfed in unnatural flame. Screams filled the air as both princes were struck still with shock. When the fire spell was finished, only a few of the Alexandrians were standing, and those just barely. They soon were not as the enemy rushed forward and slew them all, up or down. The remainder of the defense force was frozen with fear once the two half-summoners regained their voices.  
"Th-that was…that was—those were Beatrix's soldiers!" Chizitsu panicked against his elder brother's arm. "They were some of the strongest in Alexandria! What kind of mage can lay them all low with one spell?!" Tabito wasn't much of a dynist, but he was developed enough to be able to tell that the source of that magic was uniform.  
"Well, there's our renegade summoner," he grimaced.  
"Impossible!" Chizitsu shrieked. "Summoners cannot perform black magic!"  
"Maybe so," Tabito was trembling now although he had the false calm in his voice again, "but anyone who can do _that_ can certainly summon Ark with the aid of a stone." For a moment, he held his little brother against him. "Someone that powerful…should not exist in this world. I want to fight him. But…I think I should surrender before anyone else dies."  
"But…but, they'll kill you, Tabi!" Chizitsu wailed.  
"Better just me, rather than me and everyone else," Tabito said softly. Chizitsu grabbed him and wept uncontrollably against his body.  
"We can't give up," he sobbed. "I-I can summon… I'm not useless…" _This mage, at least, is a threat to all of Gaia, _thought Tabito,_ Terra too. Mikoto can fight him. Maybe the Terrans can… But…_  
"I will not, at least, sacrifice my people," Tabito said and pulled away from his sobbing brother. Just then, another spell swept over the plain, felling more Alexandrian soldiers. _Someone that powerful must be stopped. But… what can I do? What should I do?_ "We need to contact New Bran Bal," he said. "They might have a chance against someone like that—hey!" Tabito cried out against a sharp pain in his backside. He whirled around to glare at his baby brother's grip on his tail.  
"They're next, after all," Chizitsu reminded him. Tabito stared at his extra appendage for a while. It was long enough to touch the ground and come up again, built somewhat like a cat's tail, although more muscular. It was covered in tiny blonde hairs— some with tiny black tips, others more black than blonde—giving it a somewhat striped appearance. _ The Terrans are my people too… _"Escape, Tabi. Go warn New Bran Bal."  
"No way!" Tabito exclaimed. "No way am I abandoning Alexandria!"  
"_I'll_ protect Alexandria!" Chizitsu bravely proclaimed, beating his chest once with his fist. "I am after all a summoner!"  
"So? The mage out there can do as bad as Cyclops on his own, and apparently without much effort."  
"But a true summoner," Chizitsu ran a hand over his horn, "can do things that may be reversed only by other summoners. Tabi, if he does black magic, he can't possibly have a horn!" Tabito seemed unconvinced as he regarded the eleven year old. The sound of the cannons rang out over the battlefield.  
"Nice timing, boys," the crown prince shook his head. _All things aside: politics, pride, responsibility, brotherhood… Suppose it's the right choice? My instincts do._ "I'm loathe to leave you alone, Chizi… But, maybe yet again my fate is not mine to choose."  
"If that makes you feel less the coward?" Chizitsu suggested. "You're no good to anyone dead."  
"And you neither," he shot back. "Okay Mr. Prodigy, how do I get to New Bran Bal in time, then?"  
"You're a summoner, right?" Chizitsu grinned impishly, trying to get a few last jabs in as a farewell, "take that pathetic eidolon of yours."  
"He's not pathetic," Tabito objected. "Can he carry me that far?"  
"Yes," Chizitsu cringed as another spell claimed more lives on the field. "Don't tarry. I can't put up the barrier while you're still here."  
"Alright," Tabito finally agreed. "I'll go out through the harbor, so you can set up the barrier in…ten minutes."  
"The harbor?!"  
"I'm trusting you, Chizi," Tabito said. "The least you can do is trust me." Chizitsu nodded once just as Tabito grabbed him in a hug. "If anything goes wrong, you get out of here, you understand?"  
"Yes, I promise," the younger sniffed. "Good luck."  
"You too." Tabito glanced one last time over his homeland then bolted towards the armory. Ten minutes. _I can't believe I'm doing this._ He skidded to a stop in the armory. Many blades of all kinds adorned the wall, but he was not interested in killing people. Fondly, he removed his mythril _bo_ staff from the corner and gave it a couple test strokes. It was nearly a foot taller than he was, but still light enough that he could make use of its range without losing much speed. It seemed to the crown prince that he did a lot of running as he made the final sprint to the harbor. Surprisingly, he found Opal Featherspread guarding the Neptune statue.  
"Has the harbor been evacuated?" he asked.  
"Yes, sir," she saluted, although appeared surprised to see him. "The warships have made no move yet."  
"Then they're just to keep us from escaping," he murmured aloud. "I am going to take the water statue down. Blockade it so it can't come back."  
"Sir?"  
"I know what you think," he sighed.  
"I think you have your very good reasons," she bowed respectfully, sending him a small smile. He knew what the smile meant. He has seen it so many times before. But it also meant he could trust her at the moment.  
"Commander, I am counting on you not to let anything happen to my little brother," he whispered to her.  
"I will die before anything befalls him," she saluted, the glowing excitement of honor on her dainty face.  
"Thank you," Tabito nodded gratefully, then boarded the Neptune transport. As the water level lowered him to whatever he might next encounter, he reflected on how even during a time such as this, a girl's thoughts might turn to love.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Yeah, yeah. Me an my cliff-hangers. This chapter actually had more to it, but I ran out of time and energy. So it's only 6 pages. Sorry.   
Also, a quick idea I picked up from Ornery-chan (author of "Flight of the Chocobos"). Just because I was wondering, who are your favorite of my original characters so far? Let me know in your reviews!  
  



	10. Ch.9: Half a Victory

I think it's safe to say that this story will do in 10 chapters what "Between the Lines" took 20 to do. In other words, "Death of a Fairy Tale" is now officially my most popular story! Yei! *does a little party dance* So instead of complaining about the director from hell, we'll celebrate with a little interview with the voted "most popular character," Tabito!  
Tabito: Don't I get enough screen time already?  
T. S. E.: Screen time? This is a written story.  
Tabito: Yeah? And what are they reading it off of?  
T. S. E.: ......  
Tabito: Ahhh, I got you there.  
T. S. E.: Um, yeah. Well, looks like you had five votes there.  
Tabito: Mm. *scans reviews*  
T. S. E.: You have any comment on that?  
Tabito: Yes. "he seems so perfect it's intimidating"? What the hell is _that_ supposed to mean?!  
T. S. E.: -__- Erm... Why don't you come away from there?  
Tabito: Mm. "Nifty ninja"? That was a lovely ring to it... n__n  
T. S. E.: n__n Yeah. Why don't-  
Tabito: Bitter?_ I'm_ bitter? ~.~ Where did you get that idea?!  
T. S. E.: *sweatdropped* Maybe this wasn't such a good idea...  
Tabito: 9___9 I _was_ your idea.  
T. S. E.: ... *bops him on the head*  
Tabito: x.x Oro...  
T. S. E.: Stop impersonating Kenshin!  
Tabito: *sulks* It's not fair. You _like_ Kenshin...  
T. S. E.: So? n__n  
Tabito: You even gave me his eyes! @_@  
T. S. E.: That's not why you have violet eyes, baka!  
Tabito: (she called me "baka" -__-) I know that! It's because-Mph!  
T. S. E.: *gagging him* Don't give it away! I've only alluded to it at this point!  
Tabito: Mph...  
T. S. E.: n__n Okay, then. On with the story!  
Tabito: Yes, let them read it, that we should. n__n  
T. S. E.: -_ Oi, what did I tell you?  
Tabito: But you like Kenshin....  
T. S. E.: *patronizingly* Oh, Tabi, Tabi... I like you just the way you are!  
Tabito: *unconvinced* Riiight...  
~Enjoy!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
_Kiri fukashi nani yobariau oka to fune  
{[In] the dense fog, what is [that] being called [between] the hill and the boat?}_  
(a haiku by Kitô, translated by myself)   
  
  
Ten minutes. Cat-like, chocolate eyes turned up to the cloudless sky, he whispered one last prayer into the heavens for his brother. Then, closing his eyes and clasping both hands against his forehead, he focused his attention to his horn, his connection to the Otherworld.   
"Come to me, Boco…"  


~~~~~

  
Tabito had been planning to retreat to the shadows when the Neptune had landed, but apparently, the enemy had seen that it was activated. Luckily he had noticed the three scouts before the floating statue had taken him directly into their hands. He back-flipped off of the transport and, landing well away from the assailants, pulled the mythril _bo_ staff out of its place in the leather strap against his back. Calmly, he watched the three men charge him, and as the fastest approached with his sword raised the crown prince of Alexandria swiftly thrust the six-foot pole straight into his chin. As the first fell backwards into the water, the second wavered. Tabito, however, did not miss a beat. He quickly struck the inside of this one's knee, causing him to fall right into the second strike up into his groin. And as the second fell with a high pitched whimper, Tabito shot his attentions to the third one, who was backing up with his sword pointed at him.  
"Defecting never saved anyone, your highness," the remaining scout shouted boldly as he looked to get reinforcements.  
"Was that a threat?" Tabito asked, crouching into an offensive stance. The scout took a defensive stance as he continued to back up, obviously unsure of how to fight a stick. Tabito, completely not interested in taking more time than he needed, step-leapt forward into the air and slammed his _bo_ staff on the other's head. Then as the final one fell with his eyes rolled back in his head, Tabito quickly slipped the strap back over his head and shoulder. Pausing to glance about for more attackers, he then dashed for the corner beside the exit into the harbor. Taking as silent a breath as he could, he peered around the doorway. One of the ships was docked below, while the other four seemed to be on stand-by just inside the harbor itself. He froze when he saw two more scouts walking towards him. _Just swords…_ he noted, and looked past them towards the rocky cliff-face that was about ten feet from the railing. _If I can just get far enough away…_ Gritting his teeth, he awaited the arrival of the new threat.  
"What are those clowns up to?" one wondered annoyed to the other. He yelped in surprise when Tabito flung himself from the top of the doorway, feet first into his face. Grabbing the end of his staff above his shoulder, he caught the other in the stomach with the other end of it and dashed forward. The two behind him were more stunned than injured and were soon up and giving chase, swords drawn. Without looking back, he sprang onto the railing and launched himself forward. He grunted as his arms caught the weight of his body on the rocks. He took a second to slide his bare feet into some decent footholds, and then he was climbing as easily as a squirrel.  
"Go after him, Harry!" one of the two scouts, who had now come to the railing, told the other.  
"Yeah, right," the one called Harry replied with a snort.  
"Well, then…go get an archer or something!"  
"Hey, give a suffering guy a break," Tabito impulsively called over his shoulder. This seemed to at least stall them, so he continued to climb as fast as he could. At last, he came upon a decent cleft in the cliff that he quickly sheltered himself in. He panted awhile, listening intently for any signs of activity below. Hearing none, he decided it was now or never.  
Tabito was a poor summoner. There was but one of the great beasts that he could call forth, which took an incredibly large amount of time and energy to do, and the eidolon that he finally managed to summon would not do anything but hang around for a couple of months before spontaneously disappearing. Eiko had decided that he had enough tie to the eidolon that it would respond to him, and that he had enough skill to bring it to this existence, but that he couldn't give it the energy it needed to formulate an attack. However, Tabito was very attached to his eidolon. Maybe he was even friends with it. He closed his eyes as he leaned back against the rocks, concentrating as he had been taught.  
"Come to me, Marital…"  


~~~~~

  
"Hey, come on!" Roy shouted angrily at the guards as they shoved him out of the city gates.  
"Look you," one of them shouted back, clearly nearing the end of his rope, "the only reason we're not arresting you is because you are a citizen of Treno. Don't push it."  
"Dammit, you can't just evict me from the city!"  
"You were the one causing trouble," the guard shrugged. "Now get moving."  
"Geez, so I kicked some soldier's ass," Roy muttered, folding his arms over his chest. "Okay, several soldiers' asses. But they were all asking for it!" But the guards were no longer paying attention to him.  
"Yes, Lieutenant?" one saluted.  
"Everyone is called to the castle immediately," he addressed them. "Alexandria is under attack."  
"What?!" exclaimed one.  
"By who?!" asked the other.  
"That is unknown," the lieutenant answered, and they all ran towards the castle.  
"Alexandria is under attack?" Roy repeated out loud. _Hm, if I can't save Raven myself_, he thought, _maybe I can impress her by saving her country. _His mind made up, Roy Coral took off at a brisk march toward the South Gate.  


~~~~~

  
Darkness has a suffocating effect on one whose senses are alert for danger. Lance has no idea how long it had been since his torch had burnt out. The dungeons below the city were impossibly expansive, or at least too expansive to be completely abandoned. Yet, it was. And Lance was lost. _Do not panic,_ he told himself._ A knight does not panic. The princess has to be somewhere around here. _He felt his way along the musty wall, feeling more and more trapped by the second. _I can't die here,_ he suddenly found himself thinking. _No, I must die bravely like father!_ Suddenly, he tripped over something. When he fell, he realized that it was a set of stairs. Joyously, he scrambled to his feet and clambered up the stairs. A door: this was the way he had come in! Sliding his hands along the door, he found the knob and twisted. It was locked.  


~~~~~

  
"Come to me, Boco," Chizitsu murmured. A blast of air from behind him nearly knocked him over. He lifted his eyes to behold the giant, yellow bird before him. Boco cocked his head in the chocobo manner.  
_The danger is real this time, young master,_ the eidolon told him.  
I know, the summoner answered in his mind.  
_What is your plan?_  
I understand that you might be employed to create a barrier around the castle to protect us, which I would ask, but I don't know how, Chizitsu hung his head, ashamed that he had somewhat lied to his brother.  
T_hat'll work,_ the ever-patient Boco replied, leaving the sense of a smile on his young master's mind before shooting up towards the sky in a beam of bright light. The boy shielded his eyes against the brilliance, but still tried to watch. _I knew Boco wouldn't be a stickler for ritual, he thought to himself. We'll be all right._ Boco came to rest for a moment in the sky directly above him. By and by, he began to glow white hot, and then slowly disintegrated into streams of light that arced and spilled down to become a globe that enclosed the castle and much of the city. Like fingers, the light stretched out over the battlefield leaving gaps that the Alexandrians might run through, then sealing itself. For two seconds, a white sphere covered the Castle of Alexandria, and then it was as if nothing had happened. Chizitsu blinked the light out of his eyes as he feverishly hoped that his venture had not been in vain.  


~~~~~

  
Somewhere in the distance, Tabito knew, the sky would split open and the eidolon would plummet through the crack down to earth and then come as fast as sound itself across the surface of the planet, half running, half flying. He could tell from the screams of fear and confusion below that this had happened, and then, Marital, the Terran flying horse was in front of him. He was pure white in body and carried a gentle forest glow. His eyes were like liquid metal of a deep gray, and yet somehow soft. But his most impressive feature was his wings, each half again as big as he was, and covered in feathers of a semi-transparent crystal blue. He stood there much like a goat with all four hooves on one rock and with one ear cocked in his summoner's direction as he regarded the pathetic humans below.  
"Come here, Marital," Tabito called. "I need you to take me to New Bran Bal." The eidolon looked his way, but did nothing. Tabito sighed. The two of them had the hardest time communicating for Tabito had no horn and spoke only Gaian and a little Terran, while Marital spoke nothing and only understood some forgotten ancient dialect of the latter. Normally, Tabito would use his hands to explicate, much like Marital used his ears, but right now his hands were full of holding himself on the cliff. "I need a ride?" he tried again. Marital closed his eyes and drew back his head, exhaling contentedly. He understood. He nodded his head three times consecutively, and Tabito recognized it as a countdown. On the beat after the third nod, the eidolon took off from his perch. Directly afterward, the prince leapt from his hiding place to land on his summon's back, and the two of them plummeted down toward the docks. Tabito curled his fingers into the white mane and hung on for dear life as Marital flared his wings and skimmed across the surface of the water. Ocean spray caught in Tabito's face and hair as they shot past the warships and into the open seas, at which point they began to gain altitude. _Well, that was exciting,_ the prince thought, breathing a sigh of relief. Marital turned a questioning ear backwards towards him.  
"New Bran Bal, I said," he sighed. "You know Mikoto? Terran people place… um, with these?" He grabbed his own tail and held it out so that the eidolon could see. The horse summon's back quivered when he saw this and several little snorts carried into Tabito's ears. Apparently, he found his master's antics quite amusing. But he bowed his head and spiraled up for more altitude before setting course for the Outer Continent. He had understood again. "Thank you, old friend," the Crown Prince of Alexandria breathed in a second sigh of relief. The ears flicked in an expression that clearly read, "No problem." Tabito laughed softly and tried to settle onto the eidolon's back, the wind stroking his hair off his head, the sky ringing in his ears. He tried to settle back into that wonderful feeling of flying that he had so enjoyed when he was younger. But he simply had to shut his eyes against the endless expanse of horizon. His mind was too troubled.  


~~~~~

  
Chizitsu stared intently at the border of his new barrier as the enemy drew close to it. He let out a whoop of celebration when he saw the first few touch it and get repelled. Below him, the Alexandrians also fell into celebration. The terror was over now. Reinforcements would arrive from Lindblum and New Bran Bal and everything would be over. They'd find his mother, and Raven's name would be cleared, and Eiko would teach him how to get Boco back to normal… He turned his attention back to the enemy lines as two figures came to fore. One was large and masked, while the other was obviously a nobleman. Chizitsu watched them converse and poke at the barrier for a while, and began to wonder if the masked man was the mage. This quickly ceased when a third man came forward, this one of average height, pale complexion, and red clothes.  
This one too poked at the barrier and then conversed with the others. But simply looking at him made Chizitsu's skin crawl. That man was probably the most powerful mage to be born in centuries. _But he used black magic, so he cannot have a horn,_ Chizitsu reminded himself as he tried to calm his own disheveled nerves. Suddenly, all the remaining army stepped back, leaving the mage alone next to the barrier. _What's he trying to do?_ Chizitsu's nerves wouldn't be calmed. _No magic can break through an eidolon barrier…_  
The red clad mage bent his head. Suddenly, the grass next to him began to glow and out of it materialized glowing dust. The dust gathered together to form an eidolon… _Unicorn?!_ Chizitsu nearly jumped out of his skin, but merely jumped backwards instead. _Unicorn? That eidolon's been lost for seven centuries! Where on earth could he have gotten it?! And why would he summon a healing eidolon now?!_ Chizitsu was trembling so hard that he could feel his teeth rattling in his mouth. He could feel it in his bones: he had lost the battle.  
Right before his eyes, Unicorn stepped up to the barrier. Not even an eidolon could break an eidolon barrier, but Unicorn merely touched his horn against the barrier. The mage stepped forward and grabbed the horn in his hand.  
"No way," Chizitsu pleaded as yet another nightmare unfolded before his eyes. But there was no stopping it. A blink of light, and the barrier was gone. As Unicorn disappeared back to the Otherworld, the mage bent down to pick something up off the ground. The prince knew it was a chocobo feather. Frantic tears pouring down his face, he suddenly screamed out:  
"I summon thee, Titan! Rip the ground out from beneath their feet!" As bided, the man of dirt broke out from the ground before the enemy mage and made the rocks to crumble, sending enemy soldiers running screaming in all directions. But when the dust had cleared, the mage was merely floating above the mess. And he was looking straight at Chizitsu. Pounding his fist against the balcony wall in frustration, the young prince then attempted to bring up an eidolon that could not be avoided so easily.  
"I summon thee, Cy—" the words were pulled right out of his voice box. _No! I'm immune to Silence!_ he pleaded in his mind. _Please! No one can silence from this distance, please say that it is not so!_ Chizitsu could not speak. Another extraordinarily strong fire spell cursed the Alexandrian soil beneath, filling the air with more screams of death. And Chizitsu was powerless to do anything. He fell to his knees and heaved twice before losing his breakfast all over the balcony floor and then was reduced to tears. _Somebody help me…_ he mouthed the words as he thought them, but nothing came out. He was all alone. _Tabi…_ Chizitsu climbed to his feet and tried to recover his composure. He had sent his brother away. All he could do now was hope that he was indeed now safe. He would not be so selfish as to wish him back here. _Tabi, help me..._  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Oi. What an awful place to end this. Just think of it this way: it means that there is more! Okay... shutting up.  



	11. Ch.10: Slipping Through the Fingers

In response to reviews:  
o.O There's a Kenshin dub?! There's a Kenshin DUB?!?! WTH?! Okay, okay... Yes, I know there's a Kenshin dub (crosses herself against it), but it is a sin to watch. No offense to Bishie, but when the Japanese voice actors are _that_ good (Sanosuke's Edo accent!!! *is all hearts and stars*) , why on earth would you listen to Shannon J. Weaver, who cannot capture the spirit of Kenshin (not to mention the other American voice "talent", because they are unmentionable...)? The Japanese is the beauty of Rurouni Kenshin. Speaking of which, who is up for a brief Japanese lesson? n__n  
Vikki is correct about "sessha", an obselete form literally meaning "unworthy me." Somewhat like "boku" means "big, strong me." "Dono" she didn't touch on, but quickly, while _sessha_ is enough to put other males above himself, the ladies of the time were somehow less human than the men. "Dono" literally translates as "person." So he addresses girls with_ naninani-_"woman that is more human than myself." On the _dono_ , I haven't cleared that thought with Kumi yet, but the other students here agree that likely it is the correct translation.  
However, Vikki is completely incorrect in assuming than Kenshin does not repeat his verbs. Also incorrect in what he says... "De gozaru yo"? You didn't conjugate the second verb. _Gozarimas. "_ It is (present tense formal)_" Gozaru-na. "_Is it not?"_ Gozaru-ka? _"Is it?" "_De gozari-yo."_He uses two verbs in this case "desu" and the obselete "gozaru," both of whish literally translate "to be." He doesn't always use both, but he normally uses the _gozaru_ verb to carry his conjugation, even when he uses a verb of some other meaning. I'll explain why. _Desu_ is "definite state of being," while _gozaru_ is "pardon me, my opinion of this (obviously definite) state of being" sort of... It's a wonderful thing we like to call "honorifics." The present form of _gozaru_ is the respectful "gozai." _Gozai _ acts like a verb conjugator, rather than a verb. _Ohayo gozaimas_... "Morning greeting, greater person, pardon me for speaking to you now, I am being polite." That translates quite nicely. -__- I really appreciate the "that it is." I think it's a gorgeous translation (part of the reason I like Rurouni Kenshin so much), and I'll show you why. Let's take the first string of Kenshin's lines from the series:  
"_Sessha-wa rurouni. Ate no nai tabi no kenkaku de gozari-yo.__ Kore__ de hitokiru __to mo de gozaru-ka?_ "  
"(Unworthy) I [-subject] wanderer (understood "am"). {taking liberties with the word order now, pardon me} (I) am (a) swordsman of journey(s)/travel(s) (next part understood as an adjective) not of expectation(s), [it is my opinion that] (I) am [pardon me for speaking to you, the more honorable individual] [-colloquial "tense of verb understood"] {now it gets worse, I'll just be literal with the word order} This by which to slay a man with also is, [previous sentiments of the _gozaru_ repeated, but also somewhat switching the "opinion" rule to the addressee because it is a question] is (it)? [-what is actually here is what makes it a question]" And suddenly you appreciate all the work those translators must do. This was their translation: "I am a wanderer. Merely a wandering swordsman, that I am. Do you think I could slay someone with this?" A lot of translators just leave these little cultural things out, but the translators were kind enough to leave us the _ gozaru. _n__n I have become very fond of the _gozaru_ translation, that I have [oh, wonderful readers that are so patient with lowly writer me].   
And now for my normal pre-chapter rant:  
AAAAUGH!! The play goes up Thursday!!! *.* Orooo..... I cannot gaurantee a chapter next week, due to performance and research papers, but I shall endeavour to get it up if at all possible. In the meantime,  
~Enjoy!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
_Yuku aki no kusa ni kakururu nagare kana  
{It seems to me that the stream hides in the grass of departing autumn.}_  
(a haiku by Shirao, translated by myself)  
  
  
Chizitsu glanced up at a pigeon that fled for the safety of the wild. It too seemed to understand: Alexandria had fallen. He would get no sympathy from the bird, for it cared only for its own life. Now, the young prince had to care for his own. The enemy soldiers had entered the castle. It would not be long now…  
Hastily wiping tears from his eyes he ran out towards the stairs. He froze when he looked down into the antechamber. The fighting had already come this far.  
"Protect his Highness!" shouted the commander from earlier to her remaining forces and then ran up to him, saying: "Retreat, we shall protect you." Nodding, for he could say nothing, the boy fled back into the throne room and tried to close the door behind him. After a minute of trying to get it to shut properly, he noticed the hinges were bent on the left door and remembered Tabito's forceful entrance that fateful day. _ Thanks a lot, Tabi,_ he thought wryly. The door at the end of the hall burst open, as wounded women tumbled and limped in before turning to face the enemy one last time. Anguished, he glanced around for a place to hide. Suddenly, Commander Featherspread was before him, but her back to him with her sword drawn towards the door. The mage was there.  
He wore standard red pants that stretched into boots that were the color of dead grass. Strips of red silk wrapped up around his entire torso until it became a cloak that hung about his shoulders. One bare arm poked out of this as it rested its hand on his hip, the hand in a glove, again the color of the boots, that was fashioned to make his fingers appear as talons. Or at least, Chizitsu hoped that it was the gloves and not his fingers. His skin was, disturbingly, nearly as white as his hair, which hung shoulder length and over most of his face, almost completely covering one of his dull, red eyes. These eyes didn't even regard the commander as they glanced about the room as if looking for something interesting to do. He was not all that big, but he seemed to fill up the doorway. And then he walked forward.  
"I shall not let you harm his Highness!" Opal shouted as he advanced. "I know not what you hope to accomplish, but I will not let you by, fiend!" Chizitsu recoiled for he had noticed the mage's mouth mumbling something as he came. Had he a voice, he would have screamed along with Commander Featherspread as she burst into mystic flames. The summoner child recoiled more, covering his face from the intense heat that not even Ifrit could hope to create in this world. As much as he wanted to, he could not look away as she fell dead at his feet.  
"They get preachier as you get closer to the top," remarked the mage in a voice that slid through his teeth. Chizitsu managed to look up at the red eyes. The breath was frozen in his throat, just as his words were, and yet he managed to glare back. Just then, the other two that he had seen earlier from afar entered the room.  
"Have you cleaned up yet, Seraphim?" asked the larger one, and his voice seemed remarkably familiar to the young prince. The mage turned his blood-colored eyes on the speaker.  
"I've found the small fry," Seraphim answered and turned back to Chizitsu. "Where is his most humble Majesty? I am very much looking forward to speaking with him." Chizitsu shied back against the wall, his heart racing.  
"He cannot answer, or have you forgotten, you stupid albino?" the one without a mask sneered in the most egotistical tone Chizitsu had ever heard. The mage's already cold eyes grew a coat of ice.  
"I haven't," he turned to the offender, "and it's best for you that I hadn't forgotten there were weaklings like you in the room, or I might've released him."  
"Now, now," the larger man interrupted, removing his mask. _Lord Shido Mart!_ Chizitsu recognized with utter panic. _Eiko wouldn't have sent him, would she? Or is he… What is going on? That Seraphim seemed somewhat surprised that he removed his mask, so maybe he's… Augh! Tabi, I wish I could tell you that—_Chizitsu's heart nearly stopped in his chest when he realized that he had witnessed the secret, and therefore his fate was sealed. The three invaders continue to argue with each other.  
"It's well for you that you're not expendable," Seraphim snapped, as much as his slithering voice could snap, "but do not get cocky about it."  
"Seraphim, please," Shido placed a hand on the younger man's shoulder. "I'm certain that it was merely a slip of the tongue." He did, however, cast a meaningful glance in the other's direction.  
"Third one today," the red mage muttered.  
"I'd apologize to Master Shade if I were you, Hadler," he addressed the older man, "that is if you want to live to be Governor of Alexandria." _Governor? _thought Chizitsu_. Then… Tabi didn't see it all! It's not just the Terrans they're after, it's the whole world! This Shido guy intends to be king of the world, and has an all-powerful mage on his leash._  
"My apologies then,_ albino_," the man called Hadler replied. "I did not mean to assume so much."  
"That settled," Lord Mart moved on, although it was quite apparent that the issue had not been settled in the least of measurements. "Now then, little one, you have your hands still, have you not?" Chizitsu stood as still as he possibly could, but the lord grabbed him by the head and led him to the desk, on which was ink and paper. "Tell us where the Crown Prince is, and do not take me lightly, for I am more than willing to use force." Nervously, Chizitsu glanced at the red mage, who was still glaring at the Hadler man, as if willing him to die. Gritting his teeth, the boy faced straight ahead and did nothing. "I see. Seraphim, he needs encouragement." The albino walked over, causing the summoner to tense up, but instead of harming him, the red mage simply produced a chocobo feather. Instinctively, Chizitsu grabbed for it, but it was snatched well out of his reach.  
"You want this?" Seraphim asked. "You can tell us where Tabito is." Of course Chizitsu wanted his Boco back, but he also wanted to protect his brother. _I know: I'll play their game. I won't tell them anything unless they threaten me with death or something. That will give Tabi more time._ Picking up the quill, he slowly wrote:  
  
You think that I would sell my own brother for a chocobo's feather?  
  
Seraphim seemed amused by this, while the two noblemen seemed rather impatient.  
"Why not?" the mage laughed. "What is he selling you for?" Chizitsu fumed inwardly, but of course said nothing. Just then, a soldier ran in and saluted:  
"Sir!"  
"You've found him?" Shido asked expectantly.  
"No, sir," the soldier shrunk back from the frown. "I have come to inform you that there are Lindblum scouts in the distance."  
"Then we haven't much time," the lord snorted, and drew his rapier, causing Chizitsu to flinch.  
"Looks like you should have taken my offer," Seraphim chuckled as the flat of Shido's blade rested on the young prince's shoulder, the lethal side an inch from his neck. _I promised Tabi…_ Slowly Chizitsu reached for the quill once more, and delicately scribbled "New Bran Bal," all the while wary of the weapon on his shoulder.  
"What?!" Seraphim remarked, almost angrily.  
"How?!" Shido did not seem too happy either. Then another informant ran in.  
"Sir!" he also saluted. "Prince Tabito escaped through the harbor, Sir!" Then the new messenger noticed that the rapier was already drawn and shrank back. Chizitsu smiled happily to himself.  
"What? When?"  
"Apparently, shortly before the barrier was erected, the Crown Prince laid the scouts low and left on a giant, glowing, winged creature, and headed north," he continued to shrink back as he explicated apologetically. "Aside from one broken jaw, the injuries we sustained were minor and—"  
"Enough," Shido Mart seemed to be thoughtful now rather than angry. Seraphim, however, was considerably pissed off.  
"Curses," he muttered, running a hand through cotton white tresses. "He wasn't nearly as fool-hardy as we gave him credit for. Although I'll admit it was a good plan."  
"Huh," Shido glanced back at Chizitsu, no, at the paper he had written on. "He knew well enough Lindblum wasn't about to stick her neck out for him, so he left the city safe-guarded while he turned to New Bran Bal for reinforcements."  
"It almost worked," the mage snorted then looked at the now laughing noble. "What?"  
"It's perfect," Lord Mart laughed evilly.  
"Hardly," Seraphim snorted again. "I was truly looking forward to wiping the floor with his royal hiney."  
"You'll get a chance yet," Shido assured him. "He went to New Bran Bal, no, he _deserted_ Alexandria for the Terrans. It's beautiful. It's enough to prove the Royal family is in conspiracy with the Terran people. Maybe enough proof for the Ark case, even."  
"Whatever," Seraphim replied, still looking fairly disappointed and bored. Chizitsu felt sick. He might have thrown up had his stomach not already been empty from earlier. _How dare you!_ he wanted to scream. _Hasn't Tabi already been through enough?_ What was worse was Tabito's voice in his head: _"I think I should surrender before anyone else dies."_ His first instinct had been correct after all, as it had always been in Chizitsu's experience. The entire endeavor had bought Tabito maybe a few more days of life, and that at the expense of all his pride and respect, which was scant to begin with. Chizitsu was too angry to cry.  
"And with Hadler Hoosick here, we have an Alexandrian noble, to keep the deal clean," Shido Mart was still chuckling. "None of that chancy accusation problems going on. Oh, if I ever see his highness, I'll have to thank him before I kill him."  
"Whatever," the red mage repeated and stretched lazily. "I'm going to go make myself scarce. My cover may be blown in New Bran Bal, but I think I can stay out of Lindblum problems still." Then he left the room.  
"Very good," Shido nodded as he left, and then to himself, "you're finally learning to think. I guess that means I'll have to kill you when all is said and done."  
"The Lindblum scouts are here, Sir," another soldier saluted as he entered.  
"We'll be right there," Shido nodded him away before turning to Chizitsu. "You don't look so happy," he mocked. _You, bastard…_ "Don't worry; I'm through with you." Before the young summoner could even blink, the cold steel slid straight through his midsection. For a long moment, Chizitsu couldn't even think, couldn't even register the pain. All he could do was stare at the blade protruding from his center in shock. And then the blade was twisted. The child prince's head snapped back in agony to let loose with a howl of anguish, but the scream was silent. The rapier steel, now warm with his blood, was pulled up and out of him, and he collapsed face forward onto the floor. As the world distanced itself from him, he heard a fading few last words:  
"Let's go speak with them now. We can send someone to clean this up later." Thus the throne room was left as royal blood spilled across the floor.  


~~~~~

  
All of Lindblum was in an uproar. Alexandria had fallen into the hands of some Treno noble as the Crown Prince deserted it. Faun found this impossible to believe._ "Perhaps you don't know him as well as you think you do?"_ the words of Lance Steiner plagued his mind. _ At least I know him that well._  
"You're right, you know," Blank told his son, once the younger redhead expressed these sentiments. "I definitely smell a rat. I'm gonna go find Marcus, so see you later." And then Faun was alone in the house. His mother was off at the theatre; his father off treating this like any other day. In fact, _everyone_ was treating it as a normal day, only with something more interesting to talk about. But no, Faun found himself completely absorbed by the politics of the neighboring country. The word was that Chizitsu, at least, was dead, and that Tabito had lived by deserting the country for the Terran nation. Raven's fate was also sealed, it seemed. Faun's head was swimming. No one else cared about this, so long as Lindblum prospered. But no, the royal family of Alexandria were people to him…friends even. And so, Faun locked the door behind him and headed off for the Grand Castle, wondering if Raven was even aware of what was going on.  
He was knew the castle well enough to figure out where she was. Any of the guest rooms could be constructed into a cell for a princess, but only the tower room was well enough suited for that job. And sure enough, there were guards posted at the base of the stairs. He walked up to them and took a gamble.  
"I'm a friend of the Alexandrian royal family," he bowed as an introduction. "Regent Eiko has sent me to break the news concerning Chizitsu to the Princess." The guards glanced at each other, shrugged, and then motioned him inside. _That was disturbingly easy…_ He climbed up the stairs, getting cold feet as he went. He didn't really want to actually _break_ this news to her, point being that he loved… well, at least really liked her. When he reached the top, he found a locked door of bars that he peered through. The princess of Alexandria sat beautiful as ever in a black outfit that matched her hair. She had definitely no clue as to what was going on, for she was calmly poring over some book.  
"Raven?" he called. She looked up, ice blue eyes piercing him to the core, making him shiver.  
"You're not a guard," she observed. _She's looking at me…_ he blushed.  
"Have you really no clue what's going on?" he asked.  
"Should I?" she asked back.  
"Oh, gods," he hissed, running a nervous hand through his short, red hair. "Um…"  
"Out with it," she said, slamming the book shut and walking towards him. He had to avert his eyes, because the sight of her approaching made him lose his train of thought.  
"Um… Alexandria was invaded and captured by an unknown force and two nobles. Tabito is said to have deserted for New Bran Bal," then he held his breath.  
"That's a good one," she laughed.  
"Raven," his head shot back up to stare her in the face. This made her stammer out the rest. "It's no joke. Alexandria has fallen into the hands of some Noble… Hadler Hoosick, who claims that Tabito fled the castle upon his arrival. Raven, Chizitsu is… he's dead." The girl stared at him for a long moment after blinking twice.  
"Don't be silly," she said flatly. "Tabi would _never_ leave Chiz anywhere."  
"Raven…" he started softly.  
"Someone was able to defeat Chizitsu _and_ send Tabi packing?!" she suddenly screeched. Faun tripped backwards before nodding lamely. "Get me out of here now, you hear?!" He froze, uncertain.  
"Y-you want me to break you out?"  
"Now!" she commanded. He nodded dumbly, and then smirked. Breaking locks he could do. It was the only magic he knew. Smirking, he uttered the "Unlock" spell. Nothing happened. Smiling nervously, he glanced at the princess, who was glaring at him disparagingly.  
"The room is mana-sealed, genius," she pointed out, none-too-kindly.  
"I noticed," he giggled nervously, then pulled his tools out of his pocket. _So much for showing off._ After a moment of fumbling, the door clicked open. She brushed past him, without so much as a thank you, and continued down the stairs with a fire burning in her impossibly cold eyes.  
"Wait, there are guards!" he called after her suddenly and raced down the stairs, only to find her standing between the two of them, both asleep. Everyone in the whole hallway was asleep. Faun slapped his forehead.  
"You can pilot an airship?" she asked.  
"Um, yeah," he answered, still stammering.  
"Come with me," she commanded again and proceeded towards the airship docks. As if he were no longer in control of his own feet, he followed her as she proceeded through the castle, casting sleep on everyone she came across. _Wow, she's talking to me,_ he realized, suddenly feeling light-headed. Then he woke up also to realize that they were standing before the masterpiece of the previous Regent, Cid: the _Hilde Garde VII_ .  
"We're taking that?!" he screeched incredulously, despite the fact that he was in an airship dock full of sleeping engineers. She didn't answer, only boarded the ship. "Okay, then," he mumbled and ran to catch up.  
"Let's go," she ordered once he finally caught up to her on the bridge. _Why am I doing this?_ he wondered before disregarding the thought.  
"Where?" he panted.  
"Where else?" she raised a degrading eyebrow at him. "Alexandria."  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ano...ano... yeah, that was once helluva chapter. Ehehehe...er.  
This chapter'll be more notes than writing! ...just kidding. I have a question for my readers now. Fanfiction, at least for me, is a learning experience. Two people now have mentioned that Tabito is "perfect." Here is my problem with that statement: Tabito is meant to be perfect for the role of the heir to the throne, however, he is not meant to be perfect as a person. I'm a little too close to the character to be able to tell for myself (Heck, I even know his favorite hour of the day... 6:00 if you were wondering), so after five or so hours of brainbashing with my excellent beta reader (thanks sooo much, John!) we determined that Tabito is definitely _not_ a perfect person. However, if my readers think he's perfect, either a.) John and I are morons who should get day-jobs or b.) I'm not writing Tabito properly, neither of which is a nice thought as far as I'm concerned. So, **is Tabito perfect, and why or why not? **If y'all be so kind as to answer this between your sobs and rants, I just might become a better author. Thanks, so much!  



	12. Ch.11: To the Ends of the World

Hey, this one's a tad late. *nervous laughter* No, I'm not going to bore you with all my reasons why it's so late, cause all you really want to do is read it. It's a little longer than normal, in hopes of making up for the lateness. Also, in hopes of making up for lateness, I put up my unfinished website, which hosts this story. Character designs anyone? Check out www.quadnine.faithweb.com/doaft/doafthome.html and let me know what you think! (Note: they're FAR from complete)  
Quickly, thanks to everyone who gave me Tabito feedback. It was more helpful than you probably think. My faith in my ability to create good characters has been greatly strenghtened by Tabito. Oi... too bad he's a fanfic character. -__- Ah well, I guess I'd better do this story justice then, eh?  
~Enjoy!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
_Otoshimizu tagoto no yami to narinikeri  
{The annual water, run off, has become the darkness of the field.}_  
(a haiku by Buson, translated by myself)  
  
  
Endless expanses of blue sky surrounded the world scattered with clouds. Raven stood at the front of the bridge with a look of divine concentration on her face.  
"Higher," she commanded her pilot as the _Hilda Garde VII_ neared the Alexandrian Plateau.  
"Yes, ma'am," Faun answered and made to ascend the ship even more, although he doubted it could get much higher. To his surprised, the Royal airship rose quite well. The castle looked like a needle stuck in the ground beneath them when Raven finally said:  
"Stop." Faun cut the thrust, and the ship came to hover far above the city, as Raven went out onto the deck of the ship. He didn't dare ask what she was doing, as he was frightened by the serious look on her face.  
The princess calmly observed her kingdom as she murmured to herself. Finally she found what she was looking for and unleashed a long-range full Scan. Carefully she pored over the information that came up before her eyes. Engrossed in what she was doing, she did not manage to keep her gasp inward.  
"What?" Faun called out. "What's wrong?" She raised a silencing finger in his direction. _So that's what scared Tabi,_ she thought. _How can anyone be so powerful? He's a monster… even I cannot generate that much power… Hm, I guess I must raise myself to that level. Incredible, but I suspect that mage just came from a lifetime of training. I just need to devote a few months, that's all._  
"You," she turned around.  
"Yes?" he answered.  
"Take us to the Outer Continent," she ordered as she reentered the bridge.  
"Um…"  
"Now!" she raised her voice slightly. Cringing, he nodded and started the ship forward again, speeding them away from the places they called home.  


~~~~~ 

  
"The fool," Shido muttered of Hadler Hoosick, whom they were leaving in charge of Alexandria for now. When Seraphim who was always quite ready to agree on that subject failed to respond, Shido glanced back. The albino was staring intently up at the sky. "Come along, we don't have time for dilly-dally."  
"See you later, princess," Seraphim murmured before turning around with a grin on his pale features.   
"What was that?" Shido frowned.  
"Oh," the mage adjusted his hair. "Nothing."  


~~~~~ 

  
"Curses," muttered Ashley de Granville as she watched the big noble and the little mage climb into the carriage. She slipped back behind the corner as she considered her options. "Ran away, my foot. His Highness Tabito is much to bold and brave to turn tail like that. They must have kidnapped him!"  
"Really?" said a voice behind her. Ashley whirled around with a threatening look on her face.  
"Where you spying on me?" her accusation turned into a squeak when she saw the tall man with bright red hair.  
"Yes," Roy nodded. "Is what you said true?"  
"Of course!" she said, indignantly. "But I shall rescue him, and no one can stop me!" _Because if I save him,_ Ashley thought, _he will realize how useful I am and will have no choice but to fall in love with me!_  
_So that's what's going on,_ Roy scratched his chin. _Huh… If I can save Tabito, Raven's brother, she'd have to appreciate my skills then. Hm… This girl seems to know a lot more about what's going on than I do. Maybe I should help her._  
"I'm not trying to stop you," Roy put his hands up defensively. "In fact, I think I'll help you."  
"Really?" Ashley asked, somewhat excited at the prospect of having a strong man to help her on her quest. On the other hand… "Why?" _Tabito doesn't strike me as the kind of man who'd attract other men, but you cannot be too careful…_  
"Um, why?" Roy asked dumbly. _That'd be too embarrassing to tell anyone._ "Good acts for a good country!"  
"Oh," she answered. _Ah, so he's a patriotic chap. That's nice._ "Okay, then. You see that carriage there? We have to follow it."  


~~~~~ 

  
The sun waned against the western horizon, filling the sky with warm pieces of itself. Tabito's limbs were starting to give out after the hours of high speed flying. He was beginning to wonder if it hurt Marital to hang on by holding his mane, when he saw the coast of the Outer Continent ahead of them. Using all the strength he had left in his legs to hold on, he let go with his left arm to point out the destination to his mount. Flicking an ear in response, Marital spilled the air from his wings and dove for the city, nearly losing his rider in the process.  
"Slow down," Tabito muttered, knowing it was useless to try to yell over the wind, but complaining about it made him feel better. Hoisting his balance back into place with his aching muscles, he turned his attentions to the Guardian of New Bran Bal. Marital, being an eidolon, would have no trouble getting through. However, Tabito, being a hybrid, might have. Conceivably, his Terran blood would let him through, but his Gaian blood would keep him out. He tightened his sore knees against Marital's sides, so that the eidolon would know if he fell off. The horse glanced back at him questioningly, as if suggesting that they land outside. In a rush of urgency, the two-tone spurred him onward.  
The barrier around the Terran colony was meant to keep the native Gaian creatures from interacting with the biologically recreated Terran ones, but would let a member of the Terran race through. Marital passed though it like it wasn't there. Stretching out his palm, the half-Terran hoped for the best. A tingly sensation trickled over his hand and up his arm. He watched in amazement as the barrier broke into liquid prism around him, and tiny rainbows broke out over his skin. He smiled briefly at it, relieved, and then turned his attentions back onto the tasks at hand.  
"Marital, the capitol!" the prince pointed toward the marble building that lay ahead. But the winged horse had already figured as much as he swept over the city streets and flared his wings and landed on the front steps of the political center of the nation reborn. Using the inertia of the flight, Tabito leapt from his horse to land before the great door, but just barely, as his sore thighs nearly gave out. After slowly regaining his balance, he turned and called, "thank you," to his eidolon before running inside. Aching though his muscles were, he worked them for all they were worth as he dashed for Mikoto's office. _Who put these stairs here?_ he complained to himself. _I hope I'm not too late._ Finally, he thrust the door open to the workplace of the governor, where he stood panting in the presence of her and her three advisors.  
"Prince Tabito?" Geomo interjected more than asked.  
"Then it's true," Zeru dropped his head, letting loose with a harsh sigh.  
"Huh?" Tabito blinked. Ketto simply stood there looking generally unhappy.  
"He doesn't know, Zeru," Mikoto stated after studying her nephew for a moment. The two's looks of confusion and disappointment melted into those of compassion and sympathy.  
"What don't I know?" Tabito choked on the words as he began to think he already knew. Zeru and Geomo exchanged glances as Ketto looked away. Mikoto's ever-placid green eyes were tinged with sadness as she regarded him. Trembling like a leaf in a harsh wind, the Crown Prince inched his way forward to rest his weary hands on Mikoto's desk, and with his eyes shut against the world, he pleaded, "Oba-san… Tell me."  
"We received word from Lindblum," she said, after a quick pause. "Alexandria has fallen into the hands of a noble from a minor state, Hadler Hoosick of that place named after himself." She paused again as violet eyes stared blankly at her, the mind behind them either unwilling or unable to register what it was being told. Mikoto continued in her monotone voice: "He is holding the kingdom under the accusation against you that you and your sister have either kidnapped or murdered the Queen, and are now trying to conquer Lindblum with the possible assistance of the Terran people. It is most unfortunate that you have turned up here, Tabito." Mikoto paused again, longer this time, as she watched the information register on her nephew's face. He slowly stood, trying to regain as much dignity as possible as he recounted events from his own point of view.  
"We were attacked by a fleet of five warships and approximately two hundred armed fighters," he said softly, but steadily. "As you know, we are forbidden to have a significant armed force ourselves, so we had merely the police force and the castle guard to protect our citizens. I sent word to Lindblum asking for help, but as we were steadily losing and I doubted that we could expect their help when…what with the situation with Ark…so I came here looking for help and…" His composure began to break apart as he gulped back waves of emotion, but he was still significantly self-controlled when he finally shouted: "Do you mean to tell me that they broke through Chizitsu's eidolon barrier?!" The advisors again exchanged glances as Mikoto rose from her seat.  
"Tabito, I don't know what you're talking about," she said as flatly as ever. The normal calm in the prince's voice turned to trembles as he continued to fight against the feeling of dread that was taking hold of his being.  
"There was this mage," he explained as he realized that he could barely stand, he was shaking so hard, "in the attack force. I'd never witnessed some of the magic he could perform in all my days. So incredibly powerful… Chizitsu suggested that he erect an eidolon barrier to safeguard the castle and inhabitants while I got help. It—it seemed like a good idea… Oba-san…the mage defeated Chizitsu? The barrier was up when I left…"  
"All I know is that they claim that Chizitsu was killed in the attack on the castle," Mikoto paused again as Tabito's eyes slid closed and his chin dropped onto his tremulous chest. "Forgive me," she apologized. "I suppose I might have broken that more gently."  
"Please tell me that's not true," the young prince's voice was barely a whisper between his broken gasps for air.  
"By that you are asking me to honestly say what is not true—"  
"Shut up," Tabito barked before turning his back to her and whimpering a few curses.  
"Hey!" Geomo shouted back indignantly, as Ketto finally spoke for the first time:   
"How dare you speak to—"  
"I am not well suited for emotional situations," Mikoto interrupted, forgiving Tabito's outburst despite the offended reactions of her advisors. She then turned back to the offender as he began walking out the doorway. "Where are you going?" He stopped, but he didn't turn around.  
"It is of no good for me to be anywhere but…" he trailed off as he began to walk away again.  
"Stop," Mikoto said. "You're not thinking clearly."  
"Oh?" Tabito glanced over his shoulder, even his bi-colored eyebrows trembling with sorrow and fear.  
"If you return to Alexandria now, they will most conceivably kill you."  
"I know," he glanced at the floor, biting his lip. "If you'd excuse me, Governess, I shan't burden your people with the mistrust of those I've offended and be gone from their land."  
"I will not excuse you, Prince Tabito," she answered. Her advisors were dumb-founded.  
"Your Ladyship?" Tabito meekly turned around, unsure of how to respond.  
"Did you not come to me to ask for help?" asked the toneless voice. "Did you not come to warn us of an unknown danger? And did you not even come yourself, the leader of your kingdom? This being so, it would be all out cruel, ungrateful, and conceited for me to turn you away. I will not allow you to damage my reputation like that, your Highness."  
"O-oba-san…" the Crown Prince stammered, nearly at a loss for words, "but… your people—"  
"Not one member of the Terran race would be able to look Zidane in the eye if we allowed something to happen to you." Each of the advisors, who had been trying to say something up until now, fell silent. "We are not an ungrateful race, Tabito."  
"I…" Tabito looked as if he could barely stand, and yet he continued to fight for his poise as he found himself arguing for his own death, "I have done nothing that you should be grateful for."  
"We were unaware of an enemy mage before now," she argued back. He stopped and stared into her eyes for a while. They seemed to be made of glass. _Why am I fighting this?_ he finally wondered. _ She's trying to save me._  
"Oba-san, I…" his knees gave out, but Mikoto darted forward and caught him before he hit the ground.  
"It's all right," said she, as she held his trembling shoulders in stiff arms. "I would never let them hurt you. You're safe here." The distressed hybrid rested his head against her chest, realizing that she did not care, and tried to catch his breath for he was completely overwhelmed. Presently, he found his body calming down, for his mother used to hold him like this when he was younger. He realized then how much he missed her, his father, and even his sister. And now his brother was gone forever. He could never go back. "You're safe here," Mikoto repeated, still holding him as stiffly as before. She wasn't much of a comforter, but Tabito knew that she meant well.  
"Thank you," he murmured as his eyelids became to heavy to hold open any longer. Gently, Mikoto slid the leather bo strap off of his shoulder and over his head and lay the weapon on the ground.  
"He's exhausted, poor thing," she reported to her advisors, who had just crowded around. "Someone, make up the couch for him to sleep on. I'll stay here with him tonight."  
"You need your sleep too," Zeru argued. "I'll look after him."  
"That's kind of you, Zeru," Mikoto shook her head, "but I think I should. I don't like this situation one bit. Besides, our reporter in Lindblum will probably have more information for us before the night is through."  
"That is if he's not already running back here to save his life," Ketto remarked. "Egads, Mikoto, do you really want us all to go to hell that badly?"  
"I'll work something out," she answered.  
"Hmph," he growled. "All out war to save one man? I've never seen the like."  
"They'll think we were involved regardless of what we do," Geomo snorted as he scuffed at the floor with the toe of his shoe.  
"You could have let him go of his own accord," Zeru added.  
"All good reasons aside," the sarcasm was lost in Mikoto's flat voice, "it would have been a waste."  
"Good reasons?" Ketto asked.  
"Yes, the reason that he is my nephew, and, therefore, I should protect him. Aside from that, I don't like what is going on. It's too strange, the way these coincidences keep occurring. Tabito's very close to these occurrences, and I don't think he's slept through them. My guess is that he knows quite a bit."  
"That's not a good reason at all," Ketto shook his head incredulously.  
"You're a lot like him, Ketto," Mikoto observed aloud, much to the advisor's apparent chagrin. "You know the political rules, but you don't seem to realize that often the only real way to do the right thing is to break those rules."  


~~~~~ 

  
Much to Lance's surprise, the door that he had been trying to open for the past eon suddenly opened and deposited him on his face on the ground. He was just as surprised as he was hauled upright by his arms and yelled at by someone:  
"Who are you?"  
"Captain Lance Steiner, of Alexandria," Lance answered just as he realized that he had been captured by Lindblum guards and probably shouldn't disclose that information. But it was too late by then.  
"Take him to Lady Eiko immediately!" the one who apparently was in charge ordered the other two. For the few minutes that it took to get to Eiko's throne room, Lance wondered what he'd tell her. _Hello, Regent, I've come to free the princess… That probably won't go over too well._ All too soon, he was before the Regent of Lindblum. She might have easily been his older sister, what with her age, but the blue-haired summoner was one of the most powerful people in all of Gaia. She was definitely not one to be taken lightly.  
"What are you doing here Lance?" she asked, seeming completely amazed to see him.  
"Tabito sent me to see how her Highness was doing," he suddenly blurted, "I took a wrong turn when I got here though." By the time he had gotten to the second part, Eiko was no longer listening.  
"Tabito did?" she looked confused. "He didn't really trust me with his sister, like he said in the letter?  
"Letter?" Lance was confused now.  
"He sent me a letter explaining the reasons that proved Raven's innocence, ending it with 'I trust your judgment in the matter.' I found it very convincing…" _When did he find time to do that?_ wondered Lance, as he suddenly felt very guilty about his attitude towards Tabito's approach to the matter.  
"Lady Eiko!" cried another guard as he ran in. "Princess Raven has escaped and stolen the Hilda Garde VII!" Immediately, Eiko turned to stare at Lance.  
"It must have been Roy Coral!" Lance blurted triumphantly, then noticed the stares he was getting. "He told me he was going to try to rescue the princess," he explicated, "but I did nothing about it, since I figured he had no chance of—"  
"Lance," Eiko interrupted with a serious look on her face, "we need to talk."  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
In case you hadn't already figured it out, "Oba-san" is how one would address one's aunt in Japanese.   
I shall endeavor to get the next chapter up on time at all costs of sanity and other things!  



	13. Ch.12: Lost

So few reviews.... .o I guess I'm being punished for being so late. Well, this chapter I've been looking forward to for a while, 'cause it's my favorite special number: 12! (no, of _course_ that's not really why) It's and extra long chapter! And it starts the change of pace in this story. Faster? Slower? You decide! (BTW: I saw Star Wars II, and all I can say is those critics must have watched it with their eyes closed, 'cause it was beautiful!)  
~Enjoy!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
_Hiiki me ni mite sae samushi kagebôshi  
{Even to these biased eyes of mine, it is a cold shadow.}_  
(a haiku by Issa, translated by myself)  
  
  
Zidane opened his eyes and wondered what time it was. Then he realized there was no way to tell the time because he had taken apart the timepieces long ago. Those, that is, along with every other mechanical instrument on the _Impossible._ And he still had yet to determine what was wrong with the airship. He sat up, stretched, and whimpered as he had rested his rear end on one of the many pieces of the dismantled bridge.  
"Maybe if I put everything back, it will work," he suggested to the electronic board as he pulled it out from under himself. He sincerely doubted it, for he had combed every inch of the ship and still had no idea as to why it wouldn't respond to anything he asked of it. The _Impossible_ was forever picking up speed as it was steadily flying its way out of the galaxy, and Zidane could neither redirect its path nor slow it down. He had almost even tried shutting down the airship's power, which would have stopped its acceleration, but not its movement, and then if he cut the power, he was in very real danger of running out of oxygen. _Not that it matters much when I'm already starving to death,_ he thought as his stomach grumbled again. He had not expected this to be a long trip, so there was only enough food for a few days. He had tried to ration it once he'd found that he wasn't getting to Terra as planned, but he had finally run out. At least he knew that since the ship had systems to recycle the water he used, he could last for a while, and at least those were working. As far as he could tell, nothing was wrong with the _Impossible,_ but only the forward thrusters were working.  
Carefully picking his way through the pieces of the bridge, Zidane came to the pilot's stand, were he rested his hands on the control. They finally had a good reason not to respond, since he had dismantled them. Drumming his fingers against the bars, he looked out over the vast sea of stars. They were beautiful. _Dagger's probably worried sick about me,_ thought he. _With good reason too, I'm afraid. Hm, maybe I should put the ship back together and see if either I missed something, or it suddenly decides to work._  
And so, Zidane carefully picked over every piece of the controls and rechecked every wire, but it was the same as before. There was no reason why it should not be working. It may have easily taken a full day for him to reassemble the whole airship, for all he knew. In the least, he was extraordinarily tired when he was finished, but at the same time, rather anxious to see if his efforts had paid off. Wearily, he touched the controls. Nothing. No response, no signal, no control. _It's like being stranded on a desert island,_ he thought to himself, _only the island is constantly lowering the odds of ever coming into contact with a rescuer._  
"What's the matter with you, anyway?" he annoyedly asked the airship. "It's like you're possessed or something." Suddenly, Zidane stopped to consider what he had just said. He was not one who believed in "evil spirits" or the like, but on the other hand had he not earlier been complaining that it was "as if the airship was flying itself?" The more he thought about it, the less he liked it. However, what did he have to lose? Sighing, Zidane sat down, resting his back against the railing, and closed his eyes.  
One of the finer powers of the Terran race was their acute sense of touch. They were able to recognize movement just from trembles in the air. It was almost like having an extra set of ears, only they could gather specific information from waves of heat as well as waves of motion. For example, one Terran could tell how another felt from the amount of heat their body gave off. The _hoshina_ took this sense to the next level, as they were able to sense waves of energy as well.  
The stars sang, as Zidane had found. The waves of energy they gave off harmonized with each other and created a melody that was pleasant to feel. He had a hard time keeping his mind on the task at hand as it kept wandering to Garnet, the archives of his memories testing the sweetness of her voice against that of the stars. There really was no comparison. After pulling his mind away from his beloved Dagger, and focusing it on the issue of getting back to her, he managed to pull his concentrations into the airship. He had already checked through the ship once before, but that was to look for problems with the Impossible's energy. This time, he was looking for a life form.  
Minutes ticked off as he began to think that he was going crazy. It was quite possible, he noted, as he realized all the awful, lonely deaths he was possibly facing. Starvation and suffocation were the most likely, although maybe he'd last long enough to run out of water or even fly straight into a star… _breathing?_ Zidane snapped back into reality as he felt deeper into the bowels of the airship. _No. It's like… like a heartbeat._  
He jolted to his feet as he opened his eyes and glanced warily about the bridge. He was not alone.  


~~~~~

  
Garnet rubbed her eyes as she sat up. The six-limbed, bull-like creature was there, as always, ignoring her. It was almost like a peaceful herbivore, that is, unless she tried to leave the area. Then it would get mad and hunt her down, bringing her back here by carrying her in a most undignified manner. Not that it mattered. She had tried several times to get past it when it appeared to be asleep, only to get lost in the maze-like tunnels around were she was being kept. Eventually, the creature would come and get her. It wasn't likely that she'd ever find her way out of there, considering the place was mana-sealed, so she could neither summon nor cast magic. She wasn't even sure where she was. All she remembered was waking up here with a headache, and having some brown-haired man tell her that she would be alright so long as she did not try anything stupid.  
The Queen of Alexandria regarded the creature as she brushed loose hair from her eyes. It was a dull reddish-gray thing, with a bull's body, but also with dragon-taloned arms sticking out from between its fore and hind legs. It's long snake-like neck bore an ugly box-like head with a mouth that had saber-toothed canines between bovine molars. Over all, not the sort of thing one would want looking after them. And it didn't look like he was going to be going to sleep anytime soon. The beast had learned to sleep when she did, so she wouldn't be scampering off while it dozed. The monster wouldn't even let her leave the area to go the bathroom, which _ really _bothered her.  
Garnet sighed and went to look over the mushrooms, which was basically all she would eat, although sometimes other random foods would show up. The cavern also had fresh water. The queen munched softly on the mushrooms as she thought of the map she was constructing in her head. She didn't know where she was nor who was holding her, but she did know that she was not staying here if she could help it.  
After considering all the possible methods of escape, she lay back down on the flat rock she used as a bed and pretended to doze, waiting for the monster to take a nap. While she was waiting, she was worrying about her children. Most specifically, she was worrying about Tabito. Had he been captured too? It seemed unlikely to Garnet; it was more likely that he was now trying to run her country in her absence. This worried her more, because she doubted he was quite ready for the strain of that responsibility. She remembered how she, even at his age when she had been queen for over a year already, had been unable to cope with the strain. She had had Dr. Tot to help her, but he was now deceased and she doubted Stephen would offer the same kind of support that her old mentor had.  
_My poor Tabi,_ she thought sadly. She had always been very proud of her firstborn for taking his responsibilities so seriously and always striving to do what was required of him. And yet… Garnet shook her head, forgetting that she was supposed to be "asleep." She had once expressed her concerns to Zidane, saying that Tabito's responsibilities were slowly killing him. Her husband's reply had haunted her ever since: _"Maybe."_ She bit back a sob. Two bad memories in one, and now she was once again worrying about her Zidane. She wanted to believe in him, to believe that he could come back yet again, but somehow she couldn't. Somehow, she couldn't even believe that she'd get to see her family again.   


_"Can he really be thirteen now, Zidane?"  
"Well, it's been thirteen years."  
"It feels like he grew up so fast…"  
"He did."_

  
_Why didn't I cherish those days?_ Garnet could feel tears burning the corners of her eyes. She had missed those precious times, lost those wonderful days with a loving husband and children. She opened her eyes to wipe away her own tears and saw that the monster was sleeping on the other side of the cavern. Silently, she rose from her rock and crept across the cavern floor towards the tunnel to make another attempt at escape. She may have lost her faith, but she had yet to lose her hope.  


~~~~~

  
"There," Raven pointed towards the mountains, "you see the crack in the cliff?"  
"Not through my closed eyelids," Faun remarked as he tried to continue flying the airship, despite the tiredness he felt.  
"Well, open them," Raven replied without humor, "we need to land there."  
"Finally," he muttered as he slowly dropped the _ Hilda Garde VII_ through the scant cloud cover. "Wait… how am I supposed to get the ship through that thing?"  
"You fly it in," she answered.  
"Oh, so simple," Faun muttered. "Just fly into a cave and land there…"  
"There should be a dock inside," she responded without turning around.  
"Uh-okay then," he shrugged as he slowly approached the hole in the mountain. "Where are we going anyway?" Either she didn't here the question, or she did not feel like answering. Sighing heavily, Faun maneuvered the ship through the opening only to find, as promised, a full-sized airship dock.  
"Well, I'll be a monkey's uncle…" he breathed, then noticed that the princess had already disembarked. "Hey!" he called as he clambered off of the ship. "Where are we anyway?"  
"The Desert Palace," she answered as she continued to look around her.  
"Never heard of it," he said almost conversationally as he strode up behind her. "Is it like a hiding place for the Royal family or something?"  
"Kuja used it as a hideout."  
"Th-_the_ Kuja?" Faun was completely taken aback. "He lived _here_?! How do you know that?!"  
"My father told me about this place," Raven shrugged and started to walk. "He said that his brother kept a vast library here, although I suppose the Terrans cleaned it out and took the books for themselves…" She slipped back into contemplative thought. However, Faun was not quite done.  
"Your father had a brother?" he asked, seriously surprised. "I knew Mikoto was his sister, but I never heard anything about—"  
"Kuja was his brother," Raven rolled her eyes. "Is that not common knowledge?" She watched as Faun's eyes bulged out as he stuttered at her for a moment. "I suppose they have suppressed that then. Well, books or no books, they won't find us here." I_t makes sense, I suppose,_ thought Raven. _Eiko's parents probably placed all the blame for the destruction of Lindblum upon Kuja in order to preserve relations with Alexandria. That purpose would have been easily defeated had the Lindblum people known that the Alexandrian queen had married Kuja's brother._  
"They won't find us here? Who are we hiding from? And why are we here anyway?" Faun continued to ask questions.  
"Must you know the reasons for everything?" Raven snapped, annoyed.  
"Well, excuse me, I just haven't been filled in on anything anyway!" Faun griped. "And since I don't even know why I'm here, maybe I'll just go home!" Placing one hand on her hip, Raven turned to raise one eyebrow at him.  
"Are you threatening me?" she asked icily.  
"No," Faun whimpered. "I was only wondering…"  
"Hmph," Raven snorted and started walking again. "I came here to train until I become strong enough to take back the castle."  
"You're gonna what?!"  
"It should not take me long," she assured him. "You can probably find a place to rest here, unless you intend to leave."  
"I wouldn't leave you here alone," he answered meekly.  
"Then hurry up," she snipped and stepped onto the portal that transformed her into streams of data and took her into the palace.  


~~~~~

  
Light streamed over Tabito's face as the sun crept up to the level of the windows. Inhaling deeply, he opened his eyes to assess his surroundings. He found himself on the couch in Mikoto's office. He glanced down to see the Mythril _bo_ lying on the ground beside the couch. Reaching down, he slid his fingers around its cold metal surface and held it for comfort. _"You're safe here."_ Mikoto's words echoed through his mind. _Safe from what?_ he wondered. He lay there awhile, his face pressed against the pillow he had been put on and his hand around his weapon. He hardly felt secure.  
By and by, his thoughts wandered back to his family. Chizitsu was gone. Things did not get any simpler than that. He bit his lip and wondered if it was his fault. _I supposed they would have killed him after they killed me, but if Chizi and I had teamed up against him? It wouldn't have been enough. I suppose he was right, sending me off like this. He didn't want anything to happen to me. Still…I suppose he was very afraid to be alone in that castle when the barrier came down. Chizi, you promised me that you would escape if anything went wrong! I guess… I should not have left you._ Tabito could feel his chest contract as he wondered how his baby brother had felt in those last moments. Perhaps he had stood with his decision to the very end, but Tabito could not help but hear the child's voice calling for help, calling his name. He sobbed softly as his eyes began to burn.  
"Are you awake then?" asked Mikoto's voice. Hastily, Tabito wiped his face in his sleeve and sat up. Mikoto was sitting at her desk, staring at her computer monitor.  
"Yes, I am awake," he answered, getting up and walking over to her, _bo_ staff in hand. She eyed it as he came toward her.  
"You are really attached to that thing," she observed.  
"I suppose," he said, forcing a smile as he hugged the weapon. "But considering just how much power I have left?"  
"None," she answered flatly, either missing his attempted joke or something else, but Tabito was too caught on her response to consider other possibilities.  
"How can there be more bad news?" he nearly whined.  
"Raven escaped yesterday," Mikoto answered.  
"…and?" Tabito bit his lip, already expecting the worst.  
"That is all. She and the _Hilda Garde VII_ have disappeared."  
"Oh," Tabito replied, not quite certain what to make of the news. _Well, sure, they could say that this proves us guilty, but my question is this: How did Raven steal an airship? Could she have been kidnapped? Unlikely but if she has that might…_ Then something clicked. "Wait. Was Lance Steiner involved?"  
"It's odd that you should mention that name," Mikoto's eyes were instantly fixed on his. _Oh no…_Tabito felt his fingers curl into fists.  
"Not all that odd," Tabito could feel the faintest hints of a growl in the back of his throat as he spoke. "I found out shortly after the attack commenced that he had left town in order to rescue Raven, which was directly against my orders… Oh, out with it, Oba-san, what did he do?"  
"He claims that you sent him to Lindblum to 'check' on the princess, and reportedly was quite quick to accuse Roy Coral of releasing Raven," Mikoto paused for a moment to let Tabito register this before she continued. "However, Roy was evicted from the city around the same time that the _Hilda Garde VII_ was stolen, so he could not possibly be involved. Eiko is of the opinion that Lance is not completely trustworthy, but the general consensus is that she is being much too soft in this whole ordeal."  
"Eiko and 'soft' do not belong together in the same sentence," Tabito muttered.  
"This does not look like it may be mended easily."  
"You can say that again," agreed the Crown Prince, "but please don't. All I can say to this matter is that Raven is incapable of flying an airship. Oh, and that Lance lies like a dog. Ask any of the Knights of Pluto, if any of them are still alive."  
"Those are good points, but it seems no one in the castle was left alive," Mikoto said. The two of them were then silent for a while, each contemplating the situation.  
"How are the Alexandrians taking this?" he asked softly.  
"They have complained some, saying that that it was tyranny for Hoosick to use force on a defenseless country, but it does not seem that any have suffered from the turn of events."  
"That's relieving," Tabito sighed. "They still want my mother back, then?"  
"They love their Queen," Mikoto answered, "as they should after she led them out of those hard times and rebuilt the city. They also find it hard to believe that her son would turn on her."  
"Then my reputation in Alexandria might still be salvaged," Tabito said a little more brightly than he felt.  
"This reminds me, Lindblum will probably contact us soon, asking if you have turned up," Mikoto said, staring him straight in the eye. "I am trying to decide what exactly to tell them."  
"Has this something to do with my reputation?" Tabito asked sharply.  
"Yes," Mikoto nodded. "That you gave up on Lindblum and came here for help might beat back the idea that you are a deserter in Alexandria, but I highly doubt this would make you popular with Lindblum."  
"Well, what would you tell them to stay on Lindblum's good side?" he asked.  
"I'd have to think of something, but anything other than what I said would not go over well in Alexandria."  
"Are you asking me what you should tell them?"  
"Precisely."  
"Well, Oba-san," he stammered as he thought a moment. "You really should try to stay with Lindblum, because you do not want to—"  
"Tabito," she interrupted. "I am not asking you what _I_ should do. I am asking what you would do. That is all I want to know."  
"Well…" Tabito looked at the blotchy, distorted reflection of himself on the surface of the _bo_.  
"Out with it," she prodded.  
"Well," he turned his violet eyes onto hers. "In situations regarding my reputation, I would always strive to tell the truth." A hint of a smile touched the corners of Mikoto's mouth.  
"Good."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A whole new section has been added to the "Death of the Fairy Tale" website! Go to the "Galleries" section in http://www.quadnine.faithweb.com/doaft/doafthome.html to check out some great fanart by Angel Jem! Oh, but don't forget to review first, if you'd be so kind.  
  
  



	14. Ch.13: Lit Up

Still job searching as of yet... The Tabito bio is complete on the web page... Aside from that, nothing new here.  
This chapter's a little more lighthearted than the past few, just because I know it's straining to simply read straight through one tragedy after another.  
~Enjoy  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
_Yama yaku no akari ni kudaru yobune kana  
{It appears that in the light of the mountain burn, a night boat has launched.}_  
(a haiku by Issa, translated by myself)  
  
  
The dark sky seemed to swallow all the light of the city, giving none back. It was always like this in the city that rested in the shadow of the mountain, but never slept. Night never fell. Night never lifted. It just was upon the city that illuminated itself so brightly as to make mud, granite, and broken shingles visible to the eye of the passerby. White things were quite conspicuous here.  
"Remind me again," muttered Seraphim as he pulled a hat further down over his eyes, "why did we have to come here?"  
"Simply to pick up some deposits in Hoosick's account, my dear mage," Shido answered, sounding most delighted.  
"I should have known," the albino snorted. "What's with you and money, anyway?"  
"Money is power," Shido smiled patronizingly. The other merely cocked a milky white eyebrow in his direction.  
"Oh? I have no money," said he as he examined the clawed tips of his gloves.  
"And that it why you must hide your face in a dangerous place such as Treno," the nobleman finished with a smirk. Seraphim did not hide his annoyance very well, but he said nothing. As they continued to walk, they did not notice the beings following them in the shadows. Presently, Shido made to enter a large, sandstone building, but stopped when he saw that the red mage had stopped several paces behind him.  
"What are you dawdling around for?" he called, sounding annoyed.  
"I'm not going in there," Seraphim replied without looking at him.  
"Oh, for the love of Leviathan," Shido tore at the little hair he had.  
"I am going to go arrange my ship," the albino mage ignored his outburst. "Should I wait for you to catch up?"  
"Fine, if you must," Shido sighed in exasperation. "And yes, wait for me. Although depending on how things heat up, I may be going back to Lindblum."  
"Whatever," the other shrugged and, pulling his hat further over his eyes, went back the way that they had come. Perhaps it was his hat that prevented him from seeing the two tails he had picked up.  
"They're splitting up!" Ashley whispered hoarsely to her counterpart. "Hurry, go after the white guy, and I'll see what this guy is doing in the exchange house."  
"Hm?" Roy seemed to snap back into reality. "Oh, go after the one in red, and I'll run and see if I can get us a boat."  
"Did you even listen to a word I—hey! Why are _you_ telling _me_ what to do?!"  
"What?" Roy blinked his emerald green eyes at her.  
"We need to split up, or we'll lose them, idiot!" she scolded.  
"But… if we split up, we'll lose each other…" he thought aloud.  
"Ooh, they're decreasing the forces to make them more prone to attack," Ashley's eyes narrowed. "Clever."  
"What?" Roy's eyes widened. "You think they're onto us?!"  
"Could be…" she stroked her chin thoughtfully. "If we both follow one to the meeting place, we can over power him, and than wait there for the other and defeat him too!"  
"But, what about rescuing the prince?" he asked dumbly.  
"Moron!" Ashley scorned. "They'll lead us to the place where he's being held!"  
"Well, yeah, eventually," Roy nodded. "But we'll have to follow them for a while…"  
"Yes," she nodded patiently. "Let's go after the old ugly guy."  
"But what about the one that's getting the ship?"  
"He's just a lackey," Ashley rolled her eyes. "He's not important. The fat one's the real bad guy."  
"How can you tell?"  
"Well, the other guy's kind of sinister, but he's way too cute to be the real villain, duh. The other one is as ugly as sin, though. He's sure to lead us to Tabito!"  
"But… he's just going to Lindblum," the tall redhead scratched his head.  
"So?" she asked. _Man,_ thought Roy, _that would really suck if he's in Lindblum, cause then I couldn't go in there…_  
"Well, that's a little too obvious a place to hide a prince that everyone's looking for, isn't it?" he pointed out.  
"True…"  
"The white-haired guy is probably going to where they're really holding him."  
"Right," she nodded. "He's the lackey, so he does the dirty work. And with the way he dresses… ack! He's probably gay and abusive! My poor Tabito!"  
"Um… huh?" Roy struggled for words as he watched the girl's dark eyes fill with tears.  
"We haven't any time to lose! We must catch that scoundrel!" And with that the brunette started after the mage, who was by now well out of sight.  
"But I was thinking—"  
"Come along!" she called. "Now isn't the time for that!"  
"But if he's getting a ship, shouldn't we get one too?!" Roy nearly shouted.  
"Of course," Ashley nodded. "I'll get one now."  
"I thought you would go after the lackey guy while I could scare us up a boat or something—"  
"No, I should get the ship," she shook her head. "This is my home town after all."  
"Hey, it's mine too."  
"Well, it's been mine longer."  
"……" Roy found himself unable to say anything.  
"Anyway, as the daughter of Peter de Granville, I am heir to one sixteenth of this entire city."  
"Excuse me," Shido Mart shoved between them and kept walking, calling, "you kids shouldn't block the road like that." He didn't notice that both of them were staring at his retreating back as he went.  
"Well then, you shouldn't get lost," Roy whispered quickly. "Hurry after him and find out where they're docked, then meet me in front of the Card Stadium. Hurry!"  
"Sheesh, you don't need to tell _me_ twice," she sniffed, flicking her wrist at him. "Bye!" And then she was off. _Huh,_ thought she, _with my tracking skills, those two stick out like a sore thumb on a slender hand!_  


~~~~~

  
Roy sneaked into his parent's house and made his way toward the kitchen, thinking he'd get some provisions before he set out to sea. He'd probably get hungry, after all. He shortly became so engrossed with the food that he did not hear his father come in.  
"What do you think you're doing?" Amarant asked gruffly of the teenager who was rapidly stuffing food in a sack.  
"I'm packing provisions for a trip I'm taking, duh," Roy rolled his eyes, as if it were obvious.   
"Again?" Amarant sounded rather annoyed.  
"Yeah."  
"Hmph," the taller redhead snorted and leaned against the counter while he folded his arms. "Always in and out. Why should we feed you when you're not helping out around here?"  
"I'm doing something important," Roy protested.  
"And what could possibly be more important than helping out around here?" Lani remarked as she stormed into the room, wiping her hands on her apron. Roy groaned when he saw that she was wearing her cleaning rags. Lani always got incredibly irritable when she cleaned the house, and would tend to snap at Amarant when he got home from his security job, from which _he_'d be considerably irritable. And the anger would normally rise from there. It seemed to him that the only time the two hotheads ever agreed was when they were both mad at him.  
"Well," Roy fumbled with his bag, "it's kind of a secret." A glare from Amarant brought it out. "I'm tracking the people who kidnapped Prince Tabito."  
"Bonehead," Amarant muttered. "Tabito wasn't kidnapped. He fled to New Bran Bal."  
"Ooh, look who knows so much," Roy smirked.  
"It's true," Lani cocked an eyebrow. "Mikoto announced this morning her intentions to harbor him. Everyone's been talking about it all day. Now quit fooling around and help me!"  
"That can't be…" Roy stammered as he considered what they said.  
"It is, so help your mom," Amarant scowled.  
"No, you don't understand," Roy shook his head. "I was in Alexandria at the time. And I'm with this chick who saw these two guys invade the castle with Hoosick. She never saw Tabito leave. We're trailing those two guys now."  
"Moron," Lani snapped. "Of course you didn't see him leave. He sneaked past those guys, didn't he? Now quit this nonsense and help me!"  
"Help momma, idiot!" agreed his little sister, Newt, who'd just walked in.  
"All right, you know what?" Roy scowled. "Screw you all. You'll be sorry when I rescue the Prince and get a huge reward, because I won't be sharing it with you all, so there!"  
"Not when you're taking _my_ food will you threaten me!" Lani shouted.  
"Fine," Roy shouted back, "I'll reimburse you!" And thus he marched out the door.  
"Red, why didn't you teach your kid to respect me?" the disgruntled mother groused. Amarant, however, was lost in thought. He suddenly stood and towards the door. "Red!" she yelled at him. "Where do you think you're going?  
"I'm gonna go complain about that idiot son of yours to someone who needs to hear it," he answered.  
"So now he's _my_ kid?" Lani griped, but he was already out the door. She whirled around and humphed.  
"Momma?" Newt tugged on the dirty apron. "Why is dad such an ass?" Lani simply sighed.  
"I still haven't figured that out."  


~~~~~

  
Beatrix swirled the scotch around in her mug as she stared at the wall. The bar was too loud, but elsewhere would be to quiet. Besides, this was where the alcohol was. She sipped at it as she overheard stuff she didn't really want to here.  
"I'm telling ya, those monkey people are out to get us all! You see how that bitch threw it all back in the Regent's face?"  
Beatrix sighed. At least it was a little better than normal. It almost had something to pertain to her and what she was looking for. _Yes, pubs are an excellent source of information,_ she thought. _Just not the information you want._  
"Still drowning your sorrows, I see," said a gruff male voice as a large male form dropped itself beside her and ordered "the usual" from the bartender.  
"I don't like how you said 'still,'" said she as she turned her good eye on him.  
"I can't blame you," Amarant chuckled. "If my world was going to hell the way yours is, I would've killed someone by now."  
"What makes you think I haven't," she asked as she took another sip.  
"I was going to credit you for that, but oh well then," he shrugged.  
"Pardon me," she dipped her head slightly. "I am partially drunk."  
"Partially?"  
"I don't like how you said 'partially'," she looked at him again.  
"Bad mood, I see," he shrugged again. "Still no luck then, I take it."  
"What of it?" she stared down at the counter. "Would it make a difference if I had?"  
"From the way you were talking yesterday, it sounded as if everything would be better if you found the queen," he stopped to take a gulp of his ale.  
"Things are rapidly becoming unable to be mended," she sighed deeply. "As am I rapidly being stripped of the ability to do anything." Amarant didn't say anything, so Beatrix continued as her grip tightened around her mug, "I don't know what that son of mine is thinking, but I'm going to follow Tabito until the end. It's the only thing I can do."  
"Sounds like someone I knew," Amarant observed. Beatrix bit her lip when she heard this. "Anyway, my kid's all messed up too. Get this: he says he's following people that invaded the castle with that Hoosick guy. Thinks they're going someplace far away, from what I could tell." The general's good eye widened as she met his meaningful glance. "The kid's an idiot, but you know what they say: no plan is foolproof."  
"Where'd he go?" she finally gasped.  
"Dunno yet," Amarant shrugged and took another swig of his ale. "I'm comin' along, though. He's in over his head, and Lani'll never let me hear the end of it if I let something happen to him."  
"Then what're you waiting for?" Beatrix asked as she stood up.  
"You to pay your tab," he smirked. "Besides, I'm not done with my ale yet."  


~~~~~

  
Eiko sighed as she watched the angry nobles glare at the Terran messenger, who seemed to be getting consistently smaller. _What on earth are you thinking, Mikoto?_ she wondered. _You're not making this easier for anyone, well, except Tabito, possibly…_   
"If your mistress wanted to fight so badly she could have saved those clever insults," Frederick de Granville, the hotheaded Count of Treno sneered at the Terran.  
"And why does she think so highly of herself as to not deliver them in person?" added the calmer Erkette la Salle, a distinguished noblewoman of Lindblum.  
"Lady Mikoto is overseeing a government on another continent," he replied in a small voice, closing his bright blue eyes and bowing his head. "It would have been difficult for her to make it here today. However, I was here in Lindblum, already, so she asked me to represent, since our representative Zidane is still missing. Please understand that I report all that goes on here to her, so please treat me as you would her."  
  
His words held more truth then most of the assembled caught on, and the messenger was not the only one who felt like sinking through the floor. Tabito stood further back as Mikoto's advisors crowded around her monitor.  
  
"In all truthfulness," Eiko interrupted, "I cannot blame the prince for his actions. He is quite correct; I failed to protect his country against this attack."  
"Attack?" someone asked. "The Alexandrian guard attacked Hoosick's investigation force. They started the battle and even used cannons!"  
"And says he did so because Hoosick used warships, of which we could find no evidence of him ever owning!"  
"And what was that about an all-powerful mage?" the count added to the general hubbub. "How can you trust a boy who killed his own mother? Knowing all that, what does Mikoto think she represents by harboring him? I would have killed him myself."  
"That's why he didn't go to you for help," Eiko replied, annoyed.  
  
"Thanks a lot, Eiko," muttered Tabito. Zeru glanced back at him with a sympathetic expression on his face.  
"Tough crowd," Geomo muttered.  
"Really," Zeru added, "You're only seventeen, Tabito. Don't take all this blame they're heaping on you. It's not even true."  
"It's my burden," the prince replied, "whether or not I can bare it."  
  
"Mikoto will not change her mind," the Terran messenger shook his head slowly.  
"It's apparent then!" the count shouted.  
"Slow down," Eiko demanded. "Just because Mikoto does not trust us to deal fairly with the prince of Alexandria does not mean that she wants war with us." A groan of exasperation arose from many points of the table.  
"I can assure you that Regent Eiko is correct in her assumptions," the Terran added quickly.  
  
"Nice choice of language, Yuki," Geomo scuffed the floor with his shoe.  
"Give him a break," chided Ketto. "It's his second language."  
  
"Do all of you want peace or not?" Eiko returned the exasperated tones.  
"Yes," the count stood up. "The peace of not living under the shadow of these scoundrels." And with that he grabbed the Terran, Yuki, by the throat. A murmur of approval arose from most of the assembled.  
  
"Yuki, get out of there." Mikoto spoke for the first time.  
"_Iiya_," the broken gasp came through the connection. The four Terrans all lowered their chins and sighed, awaiting the worst as they respected Yuki's courage. The half-Terran, however, would not stand for it.  
"That was an order from your Governess, Yuki!" he shouted as he shoved straight for the monitor. "There is no honor in disobedience!" He stopped when Mikoto rested a hand on his shoulder.  
"That is enough, Tabito," said she.  
"Oba-san…" he pleaded. "I will not allow any more people to die on my behalf."  
"Then don't," she said simply. Anxiously, Tabito glanced back at the screen to see Eiko manage to calm the assembly enough that Yuki's life was no longer in immediate danger. Then he turned back to his aunt.  
"Your people are in danger, Oba-san," he whispered. "What are you trying to do?" Her deep green eyes caught his as she answered:  
"I'm trying to get to the bottom of all this."  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Please review! Thanks. n__n  



	15. Ch.14: Light by Night

Gomennasai... It's practically a day late. So sorry, but I had a graduation/commencement type of thing to attend. And more to come. Anyway, the chapter's up now. And it is really long. Perhaps the longest I've written for this story even. It's one I've kinda been looking forward to, so I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it! Caution: contains the Angst and the Anti-angst.  
~Enjoy!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
_Naku na kari doko mo tabine no aki no tsuki  
{Do not cry, wild geese! Your travels end wherever the moon of autumn is.}_  
(a haiku by Issa, translated by myself)  
  
  
Mikoto spoke with Eiko for nearly an hour after the meeting had adjourned. Mikoto never showed emotion, but Tabito could feel the disgust emanating from the very movement of closing the connection.  
"I never would have thought that Eiko, of all people, would give up so easily," Zeru reminisced as he watched his counterpart, Geomo, continue to scuff the floor with the toe of his shoe.  
"She is overwhelmed by the situation and wants the easy way out," Mikoto said flatly.  
"As do many of the rest of us," Ketto added beneath his breath.  
"As much as people wish to ignore it," Mikoto continued, "we all know that the root of this problem runs deeper than anyone wants to credit it for. If we're all ready to brush it off as Tabito's fault, we're not ready to face the true threat."  
"So, we should be preparing for the true threat?" Geomo asked.  
"Yes," Mikoto answered.  
"But what can we do by ourselves?" Zeru thought aloud.  
"Fighting against the tide is all very noble on a personal level," Ketto pointed out, "but on the national level, it causes entire peoples to become enemies. And all because you believe Tabito's story, Mikoto? Is it worth that?"  
"Call it intuition, if you must," she said, and looking at the Crown Prince: "I find it's my most righteous guide."  
"But things are going from bad to worse," Zeru sighed.  
"What have you to say, your Highness?" the governess spoke out. The violet gaze rose from the floor to glance at her and then dropped back to his feet.  
"I feel I shouldn't speak," he replied softly.  
"You disappoint me," she replied. The eyes closed, as if he felt not even worthy of looking at the floor.  
"I know," he apologized.  
"I've seen longer faces on flans," Geomo said as he walked up to the prince, "but not much longer." Tabito looked at him, but said nothing, so the advisor continued. "Hey, you, of all people, should at least appreciate what Mikoto is doing, right?"  
"I'm sorry," he apologized again. "I'm afraid I'm not handling this very well."  
"You're doing a lot better than I would," Zeru encouraged gently.  
"Heck, you're doing a lot better than I_ am_," Geomo added. Tabito glanced from one to the other before forcing a half smile.  
"I sincerely doubt that," said he.  
"You know what you need?" Geomo said thoughtfully.  
"A miracle?"  
"Granted, but not quite what I was thinking," the Terran chuckled a little. "You need a break, that's what. You know, you look like you could use a nice, hot shower," he clapped his hand on the young prince's shoulder and almost recoiled as he felt how tense the muscles were. "…and some time to relax. And probably a change of clothes." Tabito's left eyebrow twitched in minor annoyance as he took a second to glance down upon himself. His green silk shirt hung half open in front and was covered with rock grit, as were the pants that were a shade darker. His bare feet, though dirty, were none worse for the wear, although he nearly choked up as he realized that he had left his shoes next to the piano in the parlor.  
"I suppose," he mumbled. _Will I never see Alexandria again, I wonder._  
"What do you say, my Lady?" Geomo raised his eyebrows in Mikoto's direction.  
"It is past lunch hour," Mikoto's blank voice completely hid the fact that she was considering as she spoke. "We should all take a break. And since we have other matters to attend to, I should think I could let Tabito go, at least for the day."  
"Go where?" Tabito asked softly. A momentary silence filled the room.  
"I have a spare room up at my place," Geomo offered with a shrug.  
"I have several," Mikoto added. "He's stayed there before."  
"Maybe he'd like to escape from the spotlight for a while, though," Zeru argued as he glanced at the prince, who continued to stare at the floor.  
"Ah, _so! So!_" Geomo interjected, snapping his fingers. "He could stay in Zidane's apartment!"  
"My father has an apartment?" Tabito asked, somewhat surprised.  
"Yes, in Mishikai, the second sector," Geomo nodded. "Nice spot. He got it some twenty years back. He'd stay there when he came back here for extended visits."  
"Oh," Tabito responded.  
"Should I take him up there?" Geomo asked, turning back to Mikoto.  
"That is a good idea," Mikoto decided. "Get some rest, Tabi."  
"Thank you, Oba-san," the prince bowed respectfully, and shouldering the mythril bo, he followed Geomo out the door.  
"C'mon, squirt," the advisor grinned as he led him out towards his personal transport.  
"Squirt?" was perhaps the last thing Tabito said for a while. He'd ridden in Terran hovercraft only once or twice, but neither the novelty of the ride nor the information Geomo spouted about the streets they traveled could hold his interest for long. He stared at the warm creams and champagnes of the buildings they passed. They looked so invitingly soft, despite the fact that they were stone. Many people dressed in a wide variety of colors flocked about the walkways on the street, their paces all leisurely, so much more laid back than…Tabito sighed deeply. No matter what he did, he could not help but think about the place, and the people, that he had left behind. And he could not help but wonder…_Were my efforts worth it?_  
By and by, the hovercraft pulled to a stop in front of a five-story building of gentle, whitewashed sandstone. Tabito gingerly stepped out onto the cool slate walk and glanced around. New Bran Bal had been built with its face to the open plains, the Magdalene Forest (once called Dead) to the left, the Bay of Gegalrich to the right, and its back carved into the Donna Mountains. Mishikai, Geomo had explained, was built onto the foot of the mountain, after they were through with the marble quarry. The second sector was higher than the rest of the city; it was very obvious to Tabito why Zidane had picked this spot. Some of the buildings on this block were about the same height as the one he stood in front of, but most were about half or so the size. The few trees scattered betwixt the structures were white with glowing spring blossoms. The walk before him was lined with flowered bushes that glowed pink, and every clear emerald blade of grass shimmered a gentle green light. He looked over the Terran plants with nearly a smile at the corners of his mouth. In the strong daylight, the light of the plants was very suppressed, but by night every flora was a child of the moon.  
Tabito trailed after Geomo into the apartment building and up to the receptionist's desk. The woman there seemed to give more mind to her nails than to Geomo, but she stopped and smiled when she saw the prince.  
"Fourth floor to the front," she instructed, pointing to the stairs, as if she guessed the whole situation before Geomo even said anything, "the door with the circular like design on it. You can't miss it. Call me if you have any trouble, koutaishi-sama."  
"Thank you very much," Tabito responded, slightly taken aback by the title she had used. On the way up the stairs, he decided to ask Geomo, "Was she being overly polite?"  
"Not to be mean," he answered, scratching his nose, "maybe a little fresh. Why? You've never been called that before?"  
"Not that I recall," Tabito answered.  
"Huh," Geomo shrugged as the approached the door. "It's an aura-lock," he said pointing to a black pad above the door handle. "You might be able to open it, which would make things simpler than getting them to change the lock."  
"How do you open it?" Tabito asked as he stared at it.  
"Put your fingers on it and ask it to open," Geomo grinned, amused. Tentatively, the prince reached out and contacted the lock, willing it to open. It did. "Simple," the advisor to the Governess nodded his head, looking all too pleased with himself. And thus, Tabito entered his new home.  
"Is this fur?" he asked of the soft, sand-colored carpeting in the main room with the big windows that faced out over the city.  
"Yeah, bear, I think," Geomo scratched his head. "I'm not very good with Gaian species. Come on, I'll show you how to use the appliances and stuff, and pay attention, because I hate repeating myself." And so, Tabito learned how to operate everything from the refresher unit to the laundry chute.  
"This one seems simple," Geomo remarked, flipping the lid open with his hand, "but in reality, it is the most mysterious of all. You drop your dirty clothing through the hole, and in the morning, it shows up outside of your door. The strangest thing is it is clean and pressed when it shows up again! It's magic I tell you!"  
"Wait, you mean I have to pick it up and drop it in the hole?" Tabito remarked as a half-hearted attempt at humor. Geomo laughed anyway.  
"I've saved the most intimidating for last," the full-Terran said as he led the half-one back into the main room.  
"Oh joy," Tabito said weakly.  
"You say it," he nodded. "Even I don't really know how to—whoa!!"  
"What?" the prince asked asked, alarmed.  
"How did _that_ get in here?!" Tabito followed his pointing finger to the big white horse who was standing nonchalantly on the bear carpet with his giant crystal blue wings folded over his sides.  
"Oh," the two-tone breathed in relief, "it is Marital. He's come to see what I am doing." He walked straight up to the brilliant beast who nudged him gently with his nose.  
"Yeah, but how did he get in here?" Geomo sounded less alarmed this time.  
"Walls mean nothing to an eidolon," the simple answer came. Blinking back a burn in his eyes, the prince wrapped his arms around the long nose and buried his face in the snow-white forelock.  
"Okay then," the advisor shrugged. "Blackjack, wake up!"  
"Blackjack?" Tabito turned around, although Marital kept a comforting contact with him.  
"That is the AI of this house," Geomo explained. "Blackjack controls the indoor climate, as well as keeping the plants watered and taking care of minor maintenance problems. Don't look at me; Zidane named him."  
"Mm," was Tabito's solitary response.  
"He does whatever you tell him to, although he has a voice of his own, and says what he wants too… Zidane had him set that way, but you can change it if you want."  
"No, that's fine," Tabito shook his head.  
"I like this one already," a voice came from the wall. "Master Tabito, the current temperature is 70 degrees and the current humidity is 40 percent. Would you like this altered?"  
"Um, no," the prince was still looking for the source of the voice. "That's fine."  
"He likes you," Geomo observed with a laugh.  
"Yeah… um, is there any way to turn him off? You know, for privacy?"  
"If you tell him to shut up, he has to," the advisor said. "Blackjack, do not talk until further notice."  
"He won't talk now?"  
"Not until you tell him he can. If you want to learn how to use him better, I'd suggest you get in touch with a technical support group. Anyway, you're set for now."  
"Thank you for helping me, Geomo," Tabito bowed his head.  
"Don't mention it until later," the other grinned back. "Now, you know what I suggest?"  
"That I bathe?" Tabito said flatly.  
"Well, yeah…" Geomo scratched the back of his head. "I didn't mean that to be offensive earlier…"  
"My apologies," the younger one sighed. "I am not in the best of spirits."  
"Hey, you don't have to tell me," Geomo shrugged. "It's written all over you in bold letters." Tabito looked away, somewhat ashamedly. "Hey, moping won't do any good," Geomo said brightly as he walked around to where the prince's gaze was. "Why don't you hit the town tonight? You know, get away from it all?" A moment of silence ensued as the addressee stared blankly at the speaker. Geomo took half a step backwards and scratched his chin. "I don't suppose you have any gil?"  
"No," Tabito answered dryly. "That wasn't exactly my first priority."  
"Hm," Geomo scrounged in his side pocket for a second before producing several hundred gil. "Pocket change," he winked, handing it to the prince. "Don't spend it all in one place, that is, unless the place is really good."  
"I—"  
"Don't argue," Geomo shook his head. "You couldn't possibly win. Trust me, you _need_ to get your mind off of things."  
"Well…" Tabito's voice was barely a whisper.  
"You have every reason to feel the way you do," Geomo said, suddenly gentle. "But if you just sit here and think about it, your soul will break. I can feel the pressure emanating from you, Tabito. You really need to give _yourself_ a break."  
"Yeah," the prince agreed softly.  
"Well, _ja na_," the advisor smiled and waved a hand. "I'll probably see you tomorrow or something. Ask the receptionist if you need anything." Tabito watched the man leave, and then he was alone. Well, except for his two strange companions.  
"Maybe he has a point," Tabito said, as he rested his hand on the nose that reached over his shoulder. "I should try to get my mind off of things for a couple of hours. But…" He sighed, feeling the all-to-familiar heaviness wash over him. "Blackjack? Have you any ideas where I might go?"  
"Searching…" the voice from the wall responded.  


~~~~~

  
Nightfall found the Crown Prince of Alexandria meandering into the heart of the city. The streets were nearly empty, save for floria light that the Terran foliage gave off. Tabito tugged fussily at his clothing. Or rather, his father's. The Terran style did not suit him very well. He found the pants too tight and the shirts just too odd. However, the footwear was extremely comfortable, he found as he traversed the pale slate walkways. He also noticed that the Terran style was much easier on his tail, but one would have hoped that. He found the walk rather enjoyable, but quickly became anxious when he reached his destination. Blackjack had been of the opinion that he would fit right in, but no sooner had he entered through the doors of the nightclub than he knew that he didn't. Sure, everyone in there was physically his age, but their hearts were much younger…and happier. He sighed as he glanced about the place, trying to ignore his own discomfort by brushing it off as culture shock. Truth be told, he had never done anything like this before. Presently, he espied some empty chairs out of the light, and tried to remain inconspicuous as he moved over to them. He glanced around, wondering if any of the Terrans were watching him as he took a seat. It was warm…and it moved. And squealed.  
Tabito jolted upright and whirled around, his first impulse to murder whatever it was that had sneaked up behind him. The second was to wonder how on earth he had missed seeing a girl who was wearing bright yellow. But then, his primary concern quickly shifted to whether or not he had hurt her.  
"Are you alright?" he asked timidly, as he looked at her bright aquamarine eyes, which were open wide with shock.  
"I'm fine," she blinked. "My heart will start beating again any minute now… Yup, _any_ minute now." Tabito scratched the back of his head as he felt the blood rush to his face. He had _never_ sat on anyone before, much less a girl.  
"A-a hundred thousand apologies," he said ashamedly, "I don't know how I managed not to see you."  
"It's all right," she grinned up at him, her teeth nearly as bright as her eyes. "Now I just have to get my breath back."  
"Um," he glanced around, feeling very much like disappearing into thin air, "can I get you something?"  
"Well, since you're offering, I could use a _sakuranbo nomi_," said she, twirling some of her blonde hair around her finger as her surprised look suddenly melted into one of mischief. Tabito suppressed a sigh as he ran his hand through his hair.  
"Certainly, if you'd repeat that again, slowly."  
"_Sakuranbo nomi_…" she repeated, then glanced down, biting her lip. That time, Tabito caught all of the syllables and could tell that it sounded like some sort of drink. He nodded and made his way towards the bar, hoping that he wasn't being foolish.  
"You're really cute when you blush," the female bartender smiled as he approached. He twitched an eyebrow in response. Is it just me, or are the women really fast around here?  
"Could I get a _sakaran_—" no sooner had he started to say it then the bottle was in front of him.  
"And for yourself?" she asked, smiling smugly. Tabito felt himself suppressing a growl of annoyance. The girl's shriek had probably attracted a lot of attention, and he wanted no attention. Still, it was his own fault.  
"Water," he said flatly. The barmaid twitched her upper lip at him, annoyed that he wasn't playing along.  
"How boring…" she muttered as she went to get a glass. He quickly paid and went back to the other girl, who was picking at her fingers. She smiled up at him as he set the bottle down in front of him.  
"You seem very preoccupied," she said, sounding a little concerned.  
"I am," he admitted.  
"Ah, I don't think we've met," she chirped suddenly, nodding at him. "My name's Reichia."  
"I'm really sorry about earlier, Reichia," he said he set his own glass on the table.  
"It's quite alright," she shook her head as she opened the bottle. "I'm distracted easily too, oh, thank you, by the way." Tabito found himself smiling slightly at her antics as he sat down. He took a moment to look her over as she started on her drink. Golden blonde hair framed her round face and fell to her shoulders. She looked to be about sixteen, maybe a little older, if he was any judge. Her shoulders were rather narrow, much like the rest of her, but such was to be expected of a Terran. He dropped his eyes to the table, determined not to examine her any longer.  
"Your parents let you do that?" she asked after she had taken a sip.  
"Mm?" he raised his eyebrows, somewhat confused.  
"Your hair," Reichia explained quickly. "Where'd you get it done? My parents would never let me do something like that."  
"They didn't really have a choice," he answered quietly, not liking feeling self-conscious.  
"Oh," she blinked twice. "So…um, where'd you get it done?"  
"I wouldn't know," he shrugged, keeping his eyes averted to the table. She stared at him for a moment, before suddenly waving her hands in front of herself in excitement.  
"Aaah!" she cried. "Are you trying to tell me it's natural and I'm just being incredibly dense? Gah, I'm such a moron…" He looked up to see her face buried in her hands and her head rocking from side to side as she made whimpering noises.  
"Um…" he glanced around, not sure of what to do. He did not want her to cry though. "It's not important… You shouldn't get disheartened like that."  
"I'm so hopeless," she pounded the table weakly. "I can't even take a hint."  
"Mayhap not so quickly as you would have liked to, but you did eventually, so you're not hopeless," Tabito said then reached for his water. She looked up at him with a mixture of frustration and wonder on her now red features. "Besides," he continued almost against his will, "I was being evasive."  
"I'm so dense…" she murmured. "If you don't want me to ask about you, then I won't." He glanced up to see her biting her lower lip as she watched her fingertips drum on the table. "I'm…" she said timidly as she began to pull on her fingers. "I'm a prep student and a pilot trainee, if you hadn't guessed. I'll be graduating and getting my space license in a little less than a year, if you were wondering."  
"Mm," was all he said, although normally he would have been more interested to find he was talking to a future space pilot. At the moment though, he simply wanted to go lock himself in his room.  
"While I'm thinking about it, though, could you at least tell me your name?" she looked up hopefully. "I just realized I never caught it." Tabito sighed and glanced around to see if anyone was listening in. He had been hoping she wouldn't realize that he hadn't introduced himself.  
"I suppose I shan't hide that from you," he said softly.  
"Shan't?" she cocked an inquisitive head to the side. "What is 'shan't'?"  
"Shall not…" he said after a moment, and then after another moment, "will not."  
"Oh, like in the Avon plays," she nodded. "Wow, you're Gaian is really good. Classical even… wait. You're evading again." He cracked half a smile, for he could already imagine the look on her face although he kept his eyes on the tabletop. "That's all right," Reichia sighed, "if you don't want to tell me."  
"Tabito," he said softly. "My name is Tabito." He looked up to see her staring at him as if she'd been slapped.  
"Prince Tabito?" she whispered, as if she dared it not be true. "Of Alexandria?"  
"Yes," he nodded. Her head lowered into his line of vision as she stared intently at his face. Of course, he knew exactly what she was doing.  
"You have gorgeous eyes," she suddenly breathed. Her remark caught him somewhat off guard.  
"You say funny things," he blinked.  
"It's because I'm stupid," she slapped her hand over her face. "No wonder you didn't want to talk to me…" That hurt, for some reason, and Tabito found himself biting his own lip. Reichia continued unaware: "It was so obvious too. Gods, I'm so dense. Please pardon me for being so impertinent!"  
"That's all wrong," he shook his head, a little unsure of what to do. People with low self-esteem were not something he was used to dealing with. "I wasn't really cooperating with you… I have quite a bit on my mind, you see."  
"I'd bet," she took her hands off her face, which was red again. "I just didn't think I'd see you around at. I would have thought they'd keep you safely locked up in the capitol or something…"  
"Why?" Tabito shrugged and dryly remarked, "Everybody knows everything would be better if I were dead." From the startled, guilty expression she made, he could tell that probably someone had been telling her the same thing earlier. _Or maybe even she's said so herself._  
"B-but…" she stammered. _On the other hand, she looks about ready to burst into tears._  
"I feel like I've just kicked a kitten," he sighed and shook his head.  
"I say funny things?" she asked.  
"It's just that," he sighed and shook his head again before looking up at her. "It's just that you seemed so blissfully happy before I started talking to you. You really shouldn't be troubled by what befalls me."  
"Maybe, but I can't ignore what's happening to you."  
"Oh?" he blinked, not certain what to say.  
"I mean," she began pulling at her fingers. "You certainly don't _seem_ like the sort of person who'd murder his own mother."  
"That's…" he actually cracked half a smile, "that's disturbingly nice to hear." He watched her eyebrows rise in the deepest of sympathy. "Please don't look at me like that," he sighed.  
"I just wish I could cheer you up…" she bit her lip in what Tabito now assumed was her usual look of uncertainty.  
"I'm afraid there isn't much chance of that," he said, as he looked at his half-empty glass of water.  
"Can I try anyway?" Reichia inquired.  
"If you must," he replied then drank more of the water. She seemed to have a thoughtful look on her face as she glanced about the room.  
"I know!" her eyes lit up. "Do you like to dance?"  
"Yes, actually," he replied as he set the glass down.  
"Really? It doesn't look very crowded over there." He followed her gesture over to the far side of the room, where several couples seemed rather personal with each other.  
"I'm not familiar with that style," he said, turning his gaze back to the table.  
"It's easy!" said she, making to get up, "I'll show you."  
"I'm not exactly in the place to learn new tricks," he negated.  
"I understand," her face fell. Then Tabito stood up, she watched him with a questioning gaze.  
"I believe I'm quite through with sharing my depression," he apologized. "I'm going to head back now."  
"Where are you staying?" she asked, standing up as well.  
"Mishikai."  
"Ah," she smiled, "a friend of mine is dating someone up there, so I'm familiar with the area. Would you like a ride?"  
"I'd prefer to walk, thank you," he bowed his head.  
"Oh," she glanced at the floor, trying to hide her disappointment. "Well, then… maybe I can drive you around some other time. I know! Maybe when you're feeling better, I could show you around the city? I know the place like the back of my hand."  
"Perhaps," Tabito replied, casting her a sidewards glance.  
"Hold on," Reichia said excitedly. "I'll give you my number." He waited while she scrounged through her purse for a scrap of paper and apologized for being bad at writing in Gaian before finally handing him the slip of paper. He slid it into his pocket, bid her farewell, and strode out the door. It was nice to be in control again, even for once.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Okay, maybe it wasn't as angsty as I said it was. But hey, I didn't get into Tabi's head much. Don't fret, there's plenty of _that_ yet to come. So, how did you like it?  
  



	16. Ch.15: Progress

Well, first it's computer trouble for two weeks, the ff.net goes down, then I'm sick in addition to all sorts of business going around here, and then a bout of writer's block... You know what? One might say that the odds were against this chapter. But then, my brother found my FFIX Piano Collection, the album I normally lisen to to help get in the mood to write this story!  
Joe: I had no clue I had it! Honest! I'm sooooooo sorry! Forgive meeeeeeee!  
Okay. n_n without further ado,  
~Enjoy!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
_Katatsumuri soro-soro nobore Fuji no yama  
{Tiny snail, ever so slowly climbing up the mountain of Fuji.}_  
(a haiku by Issa, translated by myself)  
  
  
The sun had risen, although no one could tell. The dazzling artificial lights cast their shadows upon the sky.  
"I'm ready!" Ashley called as she ran towards Roy, who was waiting in front of the Card Stadium. She was wearing a rapier at her side, and not much else. Roy stared. "Well," she chirped, "let's go!" Roy continued to stare. "Hey!" she finally screamed in his face.  
"Huh?" he suddenly snapped back into reality.  
"Let's go!" she growled.  
"Where—oh, the boat!" he chuckled self-consciously. "This way."  


~~~~~

  
A small, but sleek, clipped-sail ship cut out of the traffic of the Derek harbor and headed east around the Deadly Cape, where it took a northeastern route. A far smaller and far less seaworthy ship was following it closely at first but soon dropped back as the other picked up speed across the open waves. A third ship, a Lindblum model, trailed the second ship at a safe distance.  
"We'll lose him if we keep following your son," Beatrix said as she peered through her telescope.  
"Then, when we're at a good distance, we'll just pick up his trail, and go past Roy's tub," Amarant shrugged from behind the steering wheel.  
"Why don't we just pick Roy and the girl up?"  
"No way," Amarant snapped.  
"The target ship is a trader, Amarant," Beatrix said, turning around. "It's meant for open sea travel, to places like New Bran Bal. Your son's rowboat will never make a trip like that."  
"Good," the redhead snorted. "Maybe he'll figure that out and go home. Although I was hoping that he'd be able to keep up so that we could just trail him without the target guy noticing us."  
"I'll never understand the way you think," she sighed.  
"Good for you," Amarant remarked. "Anyway, you think that ship is headed for New Bran Bal?"  
"Who knows?" it was Beatrix's turn to shrug. "But if that white-haired man was indeed involved in the capturing of Alexandria, there is then no doubt in my mind that he knows the whereabouts of the Queen."  
"So, we're following him," he rolled his eyes. "Although Roy's normally wrong."  
"When I say I have no doubt," the general replied, "I have no doubt."  
"Hmph, I don't doubt it," Amarant smirked. Beatrix cast a frowning side-glance at him and went back to her telescope.  
The boat ahead of them was floundering.  
"Can't this thing go any faster?!" Ashley whined again. "I told you to let me get the boat!"  
"No, you didn't," Roy objected, as he paddled for all he was worth.  
"Did too," she sniffed.  
"Did not!"  
"Did too!"  
"Fine," he pouted. "It's too late now anyway. If you want to go faster, just give me a hand already!"  
"No."  
The boat ahead of this one cut through the waves like a sled through a snow bank. Seraphim shaded his light-sensitive eyes against the morning sun as he looked out over the horizon of deep blue. It was shaping up to be a clear day, good for this sort of traveling. Of course, he would have preferred an airship, but Shido Mart was not about to spend money on his firepower's comfort. As little as the mage liked this, he was silent about it, for at this point, they still needed the greedy nobleman. This would not be the case for much longer.  
"Master Shade!" one of the crewmembers addressed him as he ran up behind him.  
"What is it?" the albino asked, glancing over his shoulder.  
"It appears we are being followed, sir!"  
"Oh? By whom?"  
"An unidentified rowboat."  
"Oh," Seraphim sounded vastly disappointed. "We're close in yet. Give the boat some time. If it still appears to be following us tomorrow, I may consider doing something about it."  
"You might?" the crewmember seemed surprised. "You're not worried about it?"  
"Should I be?" Seraphim shrugged as he glanced down at his shadow. Judging from its position, the sun was beginning to near its zenith. "Time to go inside," the albino muttered, and made for his cabin.  


~~~~~

  
The stained glass had been glowing well over twenty-four hours, so Faun could not be certain what time it was. This place was all magnificent, terrifying, and yet intriguing. It was a shining labyrinth of light and marble statues, more beautiful than anything he had ever seen before. Enraptured by this place, he had wandered and gotten lost. The entirety of the palace was enchanted with the light of the noonday sun, but this made it no less disturbing to Faun. And his stomach kept growling. So, he wandered for hours, his mind fluctuating between admiring the art around him and wondering how long it would take him to starve to death.  
Then he heard a voice: a singing voice, as sweet as those of the angels. Or, at least, what he imagined angels must sound like. The strength of the notes echoed across the vast halls, making them almost impossible to track. Gradually, he located the source, and stepped out of midday into midnight. The source of the melody was leaning against the outlook over the mountain. Her dark hair blended into the night sky as it was whisked around by frisky zephyrs, but her face reflected the light of the moon as she idly sang to herself. Trying to remain unseen, Faun tiptoed further out of the castle to hide behind a large rock. Raven continued her song and reached her hand out into the night. A frenzied flapping sound drew close but stopped altogether as the princess withdrew her hand to reveal a bat hanging from her forefinger. She continued humming as she twisted her hand about, watching the evening creature happily munch upon the oglop it had caught. Faun gagged.  
"Not hungry anymore?" Raven crooned into the night. The little bat dropped off her hand and scampered away through the air. She then turned her ice eyes on Faun's hiding place. "Well?" It was then that Faun realized that she had been addressing him and not the bat.  
"I am hungry!" he assured her. "Only I—wait, how'd you know I—"  
"The only thing louder than your footfalls is your stomach," said she, tossing her long hair.  
"You could hear that over your singing?"  
"Are you saying I'm loud?" she sent him a sharp glance.  
"No!" he denied it. "I mean, yes. But you sound good…" Her accusing glare slipped into one of disdain. "Look, I've been lost for who knows how long and I'm starving."  
"Two days," said she, as she began to walk back inside the palace.  
"What?"  
"You've been missing for two days. Now, follow me and I'll show you where the food is." He was rather taken aback by this response, for he didn't know whether to place it as snide or as nice. One could never tell with Raven. So he simply followed her through several passages that he could not remember whether he had passed through or not. Presently, they arrived in an elaborate dining room.  
"This is the only one that still works," Raven said as she walked up to a row of odd-looking machines. She pressed a button and a gray object the size of a biscuit popped out of a slot. "Enjoy," she said, handing it to him.  
"What is it?" he asked as he looked apprehensively upon the rubbery substance.  
"A meal, with all the proteins and vitamins you'd need from a meal," she started to walk away.  
"But I'm hungry…" he muttered.  
"Then eat it," she rolled her eyes, "and follow me, because I shan't be stranded here without a pilot." _Does that mean she was worried about me?_ Faun wondered as he followed her, chewing the tasteless substance. _No, that's too good to be true…_  
"This is a teleporter," Raven said, stepping onto a circular thing. "Get on." He complied, and before he knew it, he was in a different room. "This is the main room," she explained. "There are many teleporters in this palace, but all of them lead back here. That one takes you to the dock, this one to the kitchen, and that one to the dungeon and library halls."  
"Oh," he nodded unwittingly. She had begun walking again, so he followed her into the next chamber.  
"I believe these were Kuja's chambers," she walked over to the silent fireplace. "That teleporter connects to all the others in the entire palace, so stay away from it." Faun nodded absently as he made his way about the room. The place was both inviting and unsettling, which appealed to the artist in Faun. He meandered about, poking at things, while Raven simply stared at the fireplace. Presently, Faun opened the drawer of the bed stand, and was surprised to find what appeared to be a small notebook.  
"What's this?" he asked as he produced it from the little drawer. She glanced back at him only to whirl around.  
"Give it to me!" she blazed towards him and took it from his surprised hands. He watched her for a while as she flipped through the pages with trembling fingers.  
"What?" Faun scratched his head. "Is it his diary or something?"  
"No," she smiled. "It's how to cast a comet in the same amount of time as a meteor…casting flare on multiple people…methods for bringing out the true power of Holy magic…and…" Here she broke off into deep chortling. Then the laughter rose into something more disturbing.  
"Um…Raven?" Faun took a step backward. She grinned up at the ceiling, her pale features bearing the fullness of delight.  
"Thank you, Oji-san."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Oji-san= how one addresses one's uncle. I debated about doing that, but maybe you can guess why I decided to. n_n  
Okay, that was a short chapter.... here's why: the writer's block (which my poor beta has seem to have caught from me) has really slowed me down. I have a really important section that _could_ fit in this chapter(some of you already know what it is, and really want me to do a good job on it). I have no clue how long it's going to be right now, so I don't know if I need a new haiku and stuff. It'll be up on Saturday, even if it kills me. Hoefully, after that, I'll be back on schedule. But I have a roadtrip to Florida coming up....  
  



	17. Ch.16: Revelation of a Mystery

_Gomen_.... Where have I been? The simple answer: Florida! *sports sunburns to prove it* Why didn't I post a chapter? The vague, evasive answer: It proved difficult. Okay, okay... I know I haven't been on schedule since I got out of school. Weird, eh? Well, honestly, my class schedules are what helped me get a chapter a week! Being busy helped me plan in time to write! Now I'm just randomly playing video games, watching anime, hanging with friends, visiting relatives... I literally FORGET to write my chapters. -.- So yeah. No excuse, really. I shall endevour to get back on schedule...  
Okay, y'all who wanted to know what's happened to Zidane? (and everybody else)  
~Enjoy!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_  
  
Hoku hoku to kasunde kuru-wa donata kana  
{A sound, a sound and that coming out of the mist is who, I wonder.}_  
(a haiku by Issa, translated by myself)  
  
  
Space slipped past as though time had upped its pace. Or maybe time had stopped. There was little way to tell. The bridge was so silent that Zidane could hear his own blood pulsing past his ears. His eyelids slid up slowly, and after a quick glance about the place, he allowed himself again to breath. There was no doubt about it: something else was on this ship. Something alive.  
Zidane had never been faint of heart. Even now, the primary emotion he felt was annoyance with whatever it was that was causing his ship to malfunction and with himself for not noticing it earlier. However, he couldn't ignore the uneasiness he felt somewhere deep inside of him. Minutes ticked by without anyone bothering to count them. A drifting piece of space rock shattered as it came into contact with the _Impossible_'s indestructible outer shield. Heaving a sigh, Zidane wiped his hands on his pant legs and took a defiant stance at the center of the bridge.  
"All right, you!" he called out as loud as he could. "I know you're interfering with my ship! Stop it immediately!" For a split-second, the ship buzzed. Zidane concentrated into the silence that followed. Whatever it was, he had disturbed it. Zidane growled as he concluded that it was ignoring him. He didn't want to try attacking the inside of the ship, so he tried shouting again. "I said enough of this! Your game's up! Making me any madder won't make things better for you!"  
Halfway through this last sentence, the being had moved. Zidane's knees fused solid as he felt the alien presence move through the ship, towards the bridge. His heart quickened its pace again with each inch the thing gained in his direction. By and by, it came to a rest just beyond the bridge.  
"It figures," said a voice that wasn't really heard by Zidane's ears, but rather by a resonance behind them. "Precisely when I finally decide that your pathetic senses were incapable of noticing me..."  
"Who are you?" Zidane interrupted.  
"I've no name, breed, specie nor anything else I might attach to myself for your purposes," the voice responded eerily. "But that I exist should be more than enough for you."  
"Show yourself!" Zidane called back boldly. "If you can," he added, more softly.  
"And if I can't?" the voice mocked.  
"Then wait for me to think of an achievable equivalent," Zidane suggested, trying to hide the waver in his voice.  
"Sounds as if that would take a while," the voice sighed. "I favor showing myself, although I know not what effect this may have on you."  
"Whatever," Zidane grit his teeth, not quite knowing what to do and much less what to expect.  
It came through the wall. It didn't appear to have much of a shape, but Zidane's eyes registered some light and shadow from the creature, and determined that it had a body twice as big as his own. The near-black anti-presence came towards him, showing that it had limbs of sorts by its movement. Then its eyes opened, squares of a glaring yellowish orange.  
"You're an odd-looking little thing," it said.  
"Uh…okay," Zidane blinked twice, and turned his head at an angle to see if he could get a better look at his intruder. "I might say the same for you." He took a step towards it and peered up at the eyes, wondering if that was where its head was.  
"You're not afraid?" it seemed surprised.  
"Should I be?" Zidane shrugged. "Maybe you should be afraid of me."  
"I have no reason to fear you," it said as its eyes suddenly sank to be even with his own. "But I was under the impression that your kind was simple-minded and feared anything they didn't understand."  
"Who told you that?" the Terran ambassador raised his eyebrow.  
"My maker," it responded.  
"Who's your maker?" he asked, trying not to sound surprised or too interested.  
"Who was yours?" the thing shot back.  
"Garland," he answered contemplatively, "but—"  
"And what happened to him?"  
"Well…" Zidane's hand slid up to scratch the back of his neck as he tried to think of a way to explain what had happened to the man who had attempted to assimilate Gaia into Terra.  
"That is the precise reason that I am not to know who created me," the creature finished.  
"You're just spiting me," Zidane frowned.  
"Perhaps."  
"Then maybe you might just want to come out with the real answer," he growled in annoyance.  
"Are you threatening me?"  
"Perhaps," Zidane smirked. Then the creature began to laugh, or rather, make an equivalent sound. Zidane really didn't appreciate this, as it made him feel even more uneasy. "What?"  
"You threatening me? That is a laugh."  
"Apparently," he responded darkly. "Though I must admit, I can't tell why."  
"Because I was created to deal with you," it answered. "You are powerless to stop me."  
"I…see," he stammered, thoroughly taken aback. _It does seem to know a lot about me…_  
"Do you now?" it mocked again.  
"Probably not," Zidane admitted, taking a step back. _ Maybe I'm dreaming?_ he wondered.  
"Shall I show you?" the creature asked, sinking through the floor.  
"My guess is you've begun to without my consent," Zidane remarked nervously.  
"Precisely," the thing chortled, from behind him. He forced himself to turn around slowly, trying to ignore the fact that his mouth had run dry. It sat crouched, somewhat, with the squarish eyes peering level into his.  
"That's it?" Zidane asked. "You can sink through floors, so I am powerless to stop you?"  
"You have a foolish mind."  
"Thanks," Zidane grunted.  
"Allow me to clarify your lack of power," the thing continued, and thrust its limb through Zidane's chest. The Terran stood stock still for a while, feeling his heart beat around a foreign presence within his body.  
"Are you real?" the tremulous question seeped through Zidane's teeth.  
"No more than you are," it responded. Zidane then lifted his eyes from the nearly invisible member at his chest to the equally invisible body before him and taking a breath—and feeling the creature's limb inquisitively spread through his filling lungs, he reached his own arm into the mass before him, and recoiled as he felt its organs move about his hand.  
"I'm officially freaked out now," he said with a weak laugh as he withdrew out of the thing's grasp, clutching at his crawling skin. "Don't do that again," he added. It said nothing; it merely loomed over him as it…stood up. Zidane happened to glance past it and noticed that the systems of the _Impossible_ were reading "stand-by" rather than "normal" as they had earlier. Immediately, he darted for the controls, and the ship responded, slowing on its path and making to turn around. However, the creature's limbs extended through his and into the controls, and the ship no longer responded to him.  
"You see?" the thing asked, sounding quite pleased with itself.  
"Yes," Zidane nodded begrudgingly, stepping away from it. "You obviously have more control over this situation than I do." As he said this, he attempted to assess the creature's energies, wondering if he might be able to attack it with dyne. This answer he couldn't tell, and similarly could not tell how the thing might respond to being attacked if it were not harmed. _Time to lay on the diplomatic skills,_ Zidane sighed. "What do you want?"  
"Merely to spend eternity flying amongst the stars," it answered.  
"So you want my ship then, eh?" Zidane scratched his chin thoughtfully.  
"I wouldn't last long without it," it replied, "so yes." Taking note that the creature had admitted that it was not suited for space alone, Zidane tried to strike a deal.  
"Well, I merely want to return to my wife and children," he said. "So if you would just drop me off on the planet Gaia, you can keep the ship for all eternity."  
"I cannot do that."  
"Why not?" Zidane tried to keep a friendly tone in his voice. "You're flying the thing better than me at the moment."  
"My maker gave me strict instructions not to let you go back to the planet," it answered, "and if I failed, he would destroy me."  
"Oh," Zidane replied. "So you can but you won't. So who is this maker that hates me so much?"  
"I am not to say," it answered flatly. "I believe I've told you this."  
"So your maker fears me," Zidane deducted, "so much that he refuses to tell me who he is?"  
"Yes," it said plainly. "I believe that is the case."  
"So can you trust my strength over his?" Zidane asked suddenly.  
"Of course," it responded again. "But then I trust his over mine. It's like rock-paper-scissors. You cancel him out, he cancels me out, and I you."  
"Only as long as we're in this position," Zidane muttered.  
"You'd mess with such a perfect balance?" it asked moving past him, mockingly brushing itself through his arm.  
"Tell me," Zidane smirked. "Is it truly perfect balance if I can mess with it?"  
"I suppose you'll eventually find out," it snubbed him as an answer and disappeared through the floor.  
"You'd better believe it."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Next chapter: more politics and stuff. When? Dunno.... my bros are at camp this week, so Saturday is actually a good bet, due to peace and quiet.  



	18. Ch.17: Ever Onward

-_- Okay. That is the last time I try to promise anything this summer. I did end up being pretty busy this week, actually. Monday I visited with one of my best friends before she leaves for Ethiopia for the rest of the summer. Saw "Spy Game" with her and I recommend that movie to any one who can hold their breath through the "f" word. It utterly rocks! Tuesday, I finally showed Mononoke-Hime (just see it!) to my brother and then went to my normal Tuesday night youth group (which I'm actually not a member of anymore, but they let me visit anyway). Wednesday I went to the new Internation Spy Museum (too cool!) with some old friends who are moving to Kazakhstan. Spent the night at their house, helped take care of their many little siblings (there are 9 of them now o.O), and watched the Wedding Singer (only see that if you really like the 80s and/or Adam Sandler) and Princess Bride (see that as many times as you want! n_n). Thursday I got home late, but not too late for my mom to give me an early birthday present: The Fellowship of the Ring on DVD! So we watched the extras disc(a must see for any movie fan). Then on Friday, I spent too much time pic hunting and not enough time writing and then my parents took me out to dinner! Whee! Then, I go to church service on Saturday, as usual, and I wrote some of the chapter, then watched LotR(I have gone on about this movie before, haven't I? *sings about elves again*)!!! Man, I love not having the baby brothers around. n_n  
Well, they're back now. So here's your chapter! And it's actually normal length for once!  
~Enjoy!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
_Iriai no kane tsuki kanete hitorimushi  
{The bell of sunset, [it] has already been sounded, tiger moth.}  
(a haiku by Issa, translated by myself)_  
  
  
Five days had passed since the incident of Alexandria, and the temperature of the boardroom continued to rise with the discussions that took place within it. Eiko was content to watch them argue with the projection of Mikoto from a two-way communicator that Yuki had provided. The governess of New Bran Bal had avoided coming to Lindblum under the weak excuse that the distance was troublesome. Eiko suspected that not only did Mikoto not trust the Gaian leaders but that she also did not trust her own people. _ And, perhaps, with good reason,_ Eiko thought.  
At the time that the genomes had received souls, the Terran people had been extinct for some five thousand years. It was only natural for them to pick the handmaiden of Garland, Mikoto, to become their leader, for she was the only one who new anything of what had happened after the first failed assimilation. But that was nearly twenty years ago. The Terrans had adapted to the new situations and some of them may have been keen on getting a new governor, for Mikoto—as was, although to a lesser extent, Zidane—was not truly a Terran. It was thoroughly possible that Terrans with these sentiments might have organized the whole incident, knowing how Mikoto would react, and thus inspiring their fellows to select a new governor.  
But that was just one theory of a thousand. Eiko absently picked at the scab of a cut she had received on the night that Ark had attacked. Mikoto was no fool. She would know as well as Eiko did, that when it came down to it, the summoner could only control the actions of Lindblum and then only to a certain extent. Each of these nobles merely had small provinces in the land of Alexandria, and Burmecia, and even Lindblum. However, their small armies pooled together could become a formidable force, especially if Tabito was being truthful and some of them actually did have hidden reserves of warships. New Bran Bal would be on its own, in the ever more likely chance that such hostile actions should take place. The citizens of Lindblum still tasted the bitterness that Brahne had left them, a taste that had been thoroughly refreshed by the onslaught of Ark only about two weeks ago. They would be completely unwilling to assist Alexandria and those who supported her.  
_No, it will not be much longer now,_ Eiko knew in her heart. The greed factor had weighed in heavily over the confusion and uncertainty. Many nobles could see profiting greatly by means of overthrowing the royal family. And they would persist no matter how many times Mikoto called them on it.   
"Your impatience could quite possibly cost Alexandria its only hope, Count de Granville," the Governess of New Bran Bal remarked flatly. "Why are you so ready to dispose of the heir to the throne? He's far more valuable alive."  
"There is no value in a Prince that has committed the crimes he's guilty of," replied the Count, who had been most decidedly been out for blood since the first meeting.  
"Guilty?" she echoed. "When nothing has been proven? No harm will come of waiting and seeing, Count de Granville. It is not as if I'd let him escape somewhere before things have been cleared up. If it proves necessary, we will be able to judge him soon enough." _Ah, but if we wait too long, perhaps the crown prince will be proven innocent, and none of the nobles will get the power they're after,_ thought Eiko, as she wondered how she might accuse someone of having such thoughts.  
"You say you don't trust us, but how can we trust you?" Erkette la Salle chimed in. "And when the princess is still running free, how much longer can you restrain the prince? Or have you a strange means of containing him?" Mikoto by this point, was looking somewhere off the screen. "Lady Mikoto?" the noblewoman's voice sharpened. "Were you paying attention to what I've said?"  
"My apologies, Lady la Salle," Mikoto bowed her head as she turned back to her audience. "The prince was relating that he can personally account for Raven on the night of the queen's disappearance to my advisors. It caught my attention."  
"That is old news," Eiko spoke up, seizing the opportunity to reinforce that Alexandria and Lindblum had still been on somewhat friendly terms even after the eidolon's attack. "It was included in the letter that followed the princess's arrest. Tabito's opinion stated that while he did not put such actions past Raven, he also did not see how she might have accomplished it."  
"Well, I have read no such letter," Mikoto replied. "And seeing that we have little concern for Raven, since she is not in our custody, it is news to me." Eiko did not appreciate Mikoto's jab, but she could not blame her for it. That Raven was unaccounted for only worsened the issue. But now the issue had been raised that if Lindblum was unable to keep its prisoners in their cells, Mikoto had every right to keep the crown prince in her custody.  
"I assure you that we are doing everything in our power to find her," Eiko said slowly. The assemblage of nobles were glancing back and forth between the two leaders, eager to determine if they were hearing correctly. Had a tension really risen between the two women who had done nothing but try to cooperate with each other?  
"So what does the prince have to say on his sister's behalf?" Lord Shido Mart interrupted. "You two seem to be communicating with him on a regular basis, while we haven't heard from him since before the incident."  
"Tabito-sama," Mikoto called to the side, immediately complying with the request. "I believe you are wanted to answer some questions." She faded from view as the Crown Prince of Alexandria stepped up to the screen. He looked burdened but poised, Eiko noted. He took a paced glance about himself before he nodded to the assemblage. He was less a fool than his aunt, Eiko knew, and his mind was much like a steel trap. He would take careful note of who said what and when, and perhaps he might see something that she and Mikoto had missed. At least, Eiko hoped he would. But then there was audience that he would have to deal with, led by the bloodthirsty Count de Granville, the slanderous Lady la Salle, and the word-twisting Lord Mart. He might not get far at all.  
"What questions have you for me, Lord Mart?" Tabito asked, his eyes settling upon the nobleman. "I would think you would know what happened at Raven's arrest better than I would." _Too brusque an approach,_ Eiko winced. I_f you want him to say anything you need to be subtler than that!_  
"I am quite clear on what happened there," he replied, suddenly sounding a lot more laid back. "Although I'll report for everyone else's benefit that you did not demonstrate any control you might have had over your sister."  
"Perhaps you demonstrated that she responds fastest to force, which I am generally unwilling to use," Tabito bit back. "In my experience she generally responds best to gentle reasoning, which I'll admit, takes longer."  
"Are you attempting to accuse me of something?" Shido raised one heavy eyebrow.  
"Perhaps," Tabito repeated, his gaze never slipping from the nobleman.  
"Then perhaps you'd best be clear about it," the nobleman seemed amused now.  
"I am accusing you of unnecessary manslaughter," Tabito replied, his ever-steady glare practically boring holes through the lord. For the first time during these meetings, Shido Mart shifted uncomfortably. Eiko sighed. Tabito was meek, as crown princes went, and generally quiet and composed, but it seemed that he had finally had enough. He was not interested in the subtle games at the moment. No, he had words for these people, and they would hear them.  
"You have much nerve," sneered Count Frederick de Granville, "to make accusations after all you have done."  
"What can you honestly say I have done?" Tabito's sharp gaze darted over to him.  
"Well, avoiding the points still held in question by some," Frederick said slowly, "it is rather obvious that you abandoned your country when the tide turned."  
"I sent request for help to Lindblum immediately," Tabito replied, turning to look at Eiko. "Honestly, would you have come?" His face was only slightly more passionate than Mikoto's but the violet eyes held a lethal fire within them.  
"It proved difficult to get my forces on the move without definite proof of the situation at hand," she said simply.  
"But it was over before your scouts arrived," Tabito finished. "How can you blame me for turning to someone else for help then?"  
"We can blame you because Hoosick says you attacked first," Erkette la Salle stated harshly.  
"I attacked?" Tabito echoed. "With what?"  
"Cannons, Hoosick says," she finished. Everyone leaned forward in their seats. Eiko clenched her hands tightly around the material of her skirt. The Alexandrian royal family was not supposed to have firearms in their possession, and her scouts had found two cannons in the south tower of the castle.  
"We have two cannons in the south tower," Tabito admitted without so much as twitching. "They've been there for as long as I remember to be used as a last resort defense only. I used them as such, but they proved completely useless in the end. I left my eleven-year-old brother there to place a barrier around the castle while I got help."  
"It failed," Shido said flatly.  
"Yes, it failed," Tabito frowned, "and much worse than it should have. Can you tell me why?"  
"Because you were double-dealing," Erkette muttered against everyone else's silence.  
"Are you referring to the actions of Lance Steiner, Lady la Salle?" the prince called out, missing nothing. "I assure you that he left Alexandria against my orders."  
"Your orders sent him here, your highness," she replied haughtily.  
"So he says," Tabito nodded angrily. "But ask any of the Knights of Pluto. They know otherwise."  
"Tabito…" Eiko sighed. His gaze whipped back to her.  
"But they're dead, right?" he finished for her. "All eight of them. And the entirety of the Alexandrian guard completely obliterated, are they not? My younger brother is dead; how do you people explain that?!" In the silence that followed, Mikoto appeared behind the crown prince and whispered into his ear. His scowl deepened, but he bowed to her and left the screen. Eiko had to admit: it was far more powerful to hear the story from the one who had experienced the episode than to hear Mikoto say "Tabito said this happened." However, she truly doubted that it would affect any of the nobles. Their minds were set.  


~~~~~

"I have confirmed that rowboat is now nowhere in sight," the boson said as he walked over to where Seraphim Shade was reading a book.  
"Finally," the mage snorted, and turned a page. "What sort of idiot would follow us this far out to sea in a rowboat?"  
"The sort that we should have destroyed," the boson replied as he turned to leave.  
"He doesn't need our help," Seraphim laughed.  
The rowboat in question was floundering far from shore and its passengers were constantly being pelted by the waves. One was lying on his back mumbling about dead arms. The other was jumping up and down and complaining that they had lost the ship they were trailing.  
"Look," Ashley suddenly pointed behind them. "Let's catch a ride with them!" Roy sat up and looked behind them. A larger, far-faster sail-ship was nearly on top of them. "Ahoy! Ahoy!" Ashley shouted as she jumped up and down, waving her arms. Something flew through the air and landed in the center of the rowboat. After staring at it for a moment, Roy realized it was a canteen and grabbed it and began drinking greedily.  
"Go back to shore!" called a one-eyed woman from the deck of the ship. "Leave the capture of this criminal to us, the police!"  
"No!" Ashley called back. "If I'm not the one to save Tabito, he'll never fall in love with me!"  
"What are you talking about?" Beatrix, for that's who it was, called back. "Tabito is in New Bran Bal!"  
"He is?!"  
"Yes!" The ship then sailed out of earshot and into the distance. Roy continued to drink water while Ashley seemed to think for a second.  
"All right then!" she said. "On to New Bran Bal!"  
"Mpshth?" replied Roy, as he spilled water all over himself.  


~~~~~

"That could have gone a lot better," Mikoto sighed.  
"My apologies, Oba-san," Tabito sighed as well. "I should not have lost my temper."  
"It's quite alright," she replied.  
"But it isn't," he shook his head then placed it in his hands. Zeru was pacing back and forth; Geomo was seated next to the prince and kicking at the floor; and Ketto was seated a little further off and picking absently at his sleeve.  
"Well, it seems Alexandria has finally said its piece," she continued thoughtfully.  
"Hardly," Tabito muttered, then added, "but I'll honor any decision you've made."  
"Good," she replied, "because I have decided to put you off the case. It's time for New Bran Bal to make decisions as New Bran Bal alone."  
"Of course," Tabito stood up, as if he had expected this to happen. All three advisors turned to look at him. "Should I just go back to Mishikai then?"  
"Yes," Mikoto replied. "We shall call you if we need you."  
"All right then," he bowed respectfully to all of them, "I shall take my leave of you."  
"Would you like a ride?" Geomo offered.  
"No," Tabito replied as he strode out of the room, "I prefer to walk." A calm expression he may have had on his face as he traversed the halls of the capitol, but inwardly he was seething. They didn't care. The rich men simply did not care. His life had completely crashed down around him, and the Alexandrian government was slowly crumbling with it. But all the nobles could think about was how to profit from this. Their justice was simply determined by how many more coins could go into their pockets.  
Tabito glanced at the hoshina _Danan sculpted_ into the walls of the front hall of the capitol as he walked by. One of the ancient gods caught his eye and received a second look. Portrayed behind the long-forgotten deity was a huge, winged horse. _How odd,_ noted Tabito as the image slid into the back of his busy mind and he continued on his way.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Man.... whatever happened to my cliffhangers?! Oh yeah... we're still in part two. Stupid part two. -_- However, Part three is on the horizon! It shouldn't be too many more chapters now...  
And in case you're wondering, there are a total of 4 parts to this story. Kinda like a 4 disc game, you know? Bleh, enough of the author's notes. Too many author's notes this chapter. Go review already.  



	19. Ch18: Another World

A new reason not to do drugs! You won't be able to write your chapters! Okay, okay, it's actually just a new prescription that makes me drowsy. I fell asleep on my keyboard a couple times. Also, I seriously underestimated how long the auditions today would last. -_- And my schedule unexpectedly came to include professor hunting. So, the chapter is late.   
This chapter, by the way, is brought to you by beta readers! Let's have a big hand for John, who now lives 5 seconds away from me! One of the biggest reasons my updates were screwy over the summer is because I had to sort all these pesky problems out by myself, or get help from John via e-mail. Not very efficient.  
Oh, and for the record, "Death of a Fairy Tale" now officially excedes 100 Word pages. n_n  
~Enjoy!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
_Ume no tsuki ichi mai no kosu amado kana  
{The plum-blossom moon, I think I shall remove one of the rain shutters.}_  
(a haiku by Issa, translated by myself)  
  
  
"You're back early," Blackjack noted as Tabito slid the door shut behind him.  
"I am indeed," the prince agreed flatly and walked into the front room only to drop himself on the couch with a sigh.  
"That sigh," Blackjack observed, "it does not bode good things." Tabito lifted his face towards the wall where he had learned the computer's sensors were.  
"What object around here is invaluable enough that I might break it with my bare hands?" he asked.  
"Oh dear," the system responded. "Sarcasm, I assume?"  
"Perhaps," he shrugged, and with another sigh, his head dropped onto his chest. "Why me?" he whispered after a moment. "Why now?"  
"Make no more noise, if you'd be so kind, Master Tabito," Blackjack interrupted. "I do believe your mood is dropping below my capabilities to evaluate."  
"That's impossible, Blackjack," the prince forced a smile as he shook his head.  
"Why, thank you, sir," the AR responded, and after a moment, asked: "Might I ask what troubles your mind?"  
"Have you ever felt as if…" Tabito turned his eyes up to the ceiling to consider his thoughts before continuing, "as if you were helpless to do that which you were meant to do?"  
"No."  
"Of course not," he forced a laugh, then turned to look away. "Damn it."  
"Am I upsetting you?" it ventured.  
"What gave you that idea?"  
"A yes, then," it concluded. "If you are in search of sympathetic support, perhaps—"  
"Forget it, Blackjack," he snapped, standing up and making for the bedroom. "Just forget it."  
"You will not hear me out?" the computer prompted.  
"If you must," he turned back to look at the sensors.  
"As I was saying," it continued, "if you are in search of sympathetic support, perhaps that piece of paper by the audio-communicator would prove more useful than I."   
Tabito looked to the other side of the room and stared at the suggested slip of paper for a long time. Seconds slipped forever out of the present's grasp, and then Tabito inhaled deeply. But instead of a sigh:  
"How do you work that thing?"  


~~~~~

  
"And did I mention what will become of the economy?" Kata Paradi carried on as his wife, Raku, handed him a steaming cup of tea.  
"I know you've had a long day at work, honey, but—"  
"Had?!" he raised an indignant eyebrow. "It's only the third hour after noon! I'm only back for a break before I'm up all night sorting out the notes those interviewers got out of that woman!"  
"And that's why you need to sit down, relax, and stop complaining for a moment," she replied patiently. Kata grumbled a bit more as he eased down into the chair and sighed when Raku snatched the newspaper from his view. "Whatever you do, honey," she said as she took the offensive reading material into the kitchen to throw away, "you can't say anything that might turn people against Mikoto. She's only trying to do what's best."  
"Yeah?" he muttered. "Best for who?" The audio-communicator rang before Raku could make it clear just whether she had heard him or not. Glad for the distraction, she picked up the handset.  
"Hello?"  
"Hello," a young, male voice answered. "Might I speak with Reichia?"  
"She just got home a little while ago," Raku replied, somewhat taken aback.  
"I see," he continued. "If you'd alert her to my calling, I'd be very much obliged."  
"Well, if you ask like that…" Raku murmured, very much impressed. Covering the receiver with her hand, she turned to her husband. "Talk about manners," she grinned. He didn't seem very impressed by her reactions, so she hastened to the base of the stairs and called up, "Reichia! There's a soft-spoken young man on the line for you!"  
"What?!" came an expletive that was quickly followed by the presence of the one who uttered it.  
"What's your hurry?" teased her mother as she snatched the handset away from grasping hands.  
"Mamma…" the girl pouted, then grasped the handset to her ear as her mother relented. "Hello?"  
"Reichia?" answered a voice that was most definitely his.  
"Omigoodness! I didn't think you'd call!" she exclaimed as she turned only to make dead eye contact with her father. Quickly, she turned away and headed into the kitchen.  
"Nor did I," Tabito admitted, unaware of what was going on. "And my apologies for intruding…"  
"Oh no," she shook her head, even though he couldn't see her. She glanced back to see her mother trying to make conversation with her father as she continued, "You're not intruding at all."  
"That is reassuring," he replied. "I am sorry, but I desperately need to do _something._ I shall go insane if I continue to sit around and feel sorry for myself."  
"Yeah," she nodded against the handset.  
"I thought I might take you up on your offer from earlier."  
"Sure," she agreed. "I, uh, assume you mean today?"  
"If it's not—"  
"Not at all!" she interrupted, scrambling for a scrap of paper. "Give me your address, and I'll pick you up in, oh, an hour." After getting his address and bidding him a see-you-later, Reichia turned to head to her room with her head full of thoughts of whether or not her hair was all right and what on earth should she wear. And then she came face to face with Kata.  
"I won't be out late, daddy," she quickly assured him.  
"Is he anyone I know?" he asked.  
"Ah, no," Reichia shook her head, trying to hide her nervousness. "He's new to the area, and I said I'd show him around."  
"I see," he nodded, then placed his hands on her shoulders. "Reichia, listen," said he, looking into her eyes, "these merchants that are escaping from Lindblum and such to come here, they are not going to find work, and they'll—"  
"Dad!" she interrupted. "He just needs a friend, that's all! If I go around pretending I'm better than people who aren't as well-off as me, well, what kind of person would I be?"  
"That's not what I meant," he withdrew his hands. "I just want you to be careful. I only want the best for you."  
"I'm always careful," she replied softly, picking at her fingers. "You know that."  
"Good girl," he smiled shortly and then stepped out of her way.  


~~~~~

  
Reichia adjusted her pants as she stepped out of her vehicle. They had ridden up while she had been driving, and she didn't want to appear to be coming on to him. Not yet, anyway. She turned around to see Tabito coming out of the building. She blushed, desperately hoping he hadn't seen her picking at her behind.  
"Hi," she greeted.  
"I heard you drive up," he said explanatively.  
"Right," she smiled, glad that he did not seem to have noticed. He was even looking at her now, his violet eyes plainly visible in the afternoon sunshine. "So, where do you want to go?" she asked, all the while admiring his face. It turned up to the sky as he answered her.  
"Anywhere but here."  
"Are you always this depressed?" she asked, her face falling.  
"It may become habitual, yes," he replied, returning his gaze to her.  
"Oh," she nodded, not knowing quite what to make of that. "Why don't you get in and we'll go poke around and then find ourselves a place to eat, 'k?"  
"That sounds like a plan," he noted, getting into the passenger side of the vehicle.  
"Nice place, here," Reichia said conversationally as she got back into her driver's seat.  
"It's all right," he shrugged and settled into his seat. His shirt, which oddly covered his whole torso, was forest green, and really highlighted the color of his eyes.  
"Okay then," said she, wrenching her attention to her driving. The trip into town was considerably silent, since Tabito seemed content to simply watch the streets pass by. Reichia stole glances at him from time to time. His face maintained a melancholy expression that lightened ever so slightly when a passing object caught his attention. The wind did wonders for his hair; the two colors twisted and turned as though something alive.  
When they arrived in downtown New Bran Bal, Reichia showed Tabito around. His expression didn't change but for a few moments, when he forced smiles or interest. After a while, she led him into one of her favorite cafés, where they took a table near the window.  
"You're not enjoying yourself," she pointed out over her menu.  
"It's not due to your lack of effort," he apologized. "I'm sorry I—"  
"Not at all," she interrupted. "But why did you bother to call me if it wouldn't help?"  
"I suppose I hoped it would at least ease my restlessness," he replied.  
"Your restlessness?"  
"Yes," he nodded looking at the menu. "I have a hard time doing nothing when something needs doing."  
"I see," she nodded back.  
"My apologies for using you this way—"  
"Not at all," she shook her head vigorously, her blonde hair flying about her face then settling again. "I offered to be used this way, remember?"  
"I suppose that is why I was so at ease with using you, then," he decided, sitting back slightly.  
"You know," she leaned forward and rested her chin on her hand, "you really are a kind-hearted person."  
"Am I, now?" he quirked an eyebrow.  
"Well, it sure seems that way," she sat back and began pulling on her fingers, "to me, at least."  
"Kindness to the least of these, I suppose," Tabito said with a hint of a smile.  
"Huh?" remarked Reichia, somewhat confused, but also intrigued with his sudden light-heartedness.  
"A play on words," he said apologetically. "I find them amusing at times."  
"At times when nothing else amuses you?" she asked, trying it out for herself.  
"Perhaps," he replied, his smile growing big enough to show teeth. She grinned too, pleased with her sudden success. The sound of the bell on the door caught her attention, and her smile quickly disappeared.  
"Oh no," she groaned softly quickly turning her attention to the wall. Tabito glanced toward the door from the corner of his eye, but said nothing. They were soon joined by another girl, whose bright yellow hair was piled atop her head in artificial curls.  
"Reichia Rakuhato," she addressed affectedly. "What are you doing here?"  
"Why eating, of course," Reichia smiled brightly up at her. "What else do I ever come here to do, Erizu?"  
"I know _that,_" Erizu rolled her eyes. "But what are you doing _here,_ sitting across from the crown prince of Alexandria? Are you paying him to be seen in public with you? Or maybe granting him some favors?"  
"No," whispered the red-faced Reichia as she stared down at her fingers that were pulling at each other.  
"No?" the other snorted incredulously. "I can't imagine another reason for him to sit here with trash like you."  
"Well…" the first murmured timidly as she looked up to see Erizu seat herself beside the prince.  
"I daresay _that_ was thoroughly unsolicited," Tabito remarked after regarding her for a disdainful second.  
"Uh…huh?"  
"Can you dismiss yourself as quickly as you invited yourself, or do I have to do it for you?" he asked, shooting her a hard glare from the corner of his eye.  
"Well, excuse me," she sneered distastefully.  
"With pleasure," he shrugged and faced forward again.  
"Wow," she nodded with irritation, "you're one stuck-up jerk."  
"You have heard the phrase 'it takes one to know one'?" he confirmed, facing her now. She nodded her head acidly as she formulated a comeback, but he didn't wait. "It applies."  
"Yeah, this guy's real cute, Reichia," Erizu stood up, fuming. "You can keep him and then the Gaians will burn your house to the ground."  
"That was low," Tabito informed her. "Although to be expected." Scorned, the yellow-haired girl shot him a lethal look before she stormed out the door. "Hussy," he muttered as the bell sounded a second time. His expression lightened slightly as he turned back to Reichia. "And that's when the play on words is most amusing," he said with a small smile.  
"So I see," she said quietly.  
"Where'd you acquire such an offensive acquaintance?" he asked, stretching his arms.  
"At school," she replied. "She's a fellow pilot-trainee, just more popular than me."  
"How?" Tabito raised a perplexed eyebrow.  
"She's richer, and she's prettier, I guess," Reichia shifted uncomfortably. "She doesn't treat everybody like that, you know."  
"Just you?" he asked contemplatively.  
"And a couple other people, I guess," she looked down at her nervous hands.  
"Even so, she seems to respect your tastes," he noted. Reichia's head snapped upright with shock. Seeing this, Tabito quickly clarified his thoughts, "In the business world I understand that one often scorns those better at the trade than oneself, am I not correct?" After a moment, her face contorted against threats of tears.  
"How is it," she began, biting and releasing her lower lip, "that you can ease my distress with a sentence or two, but even after a thousand words I can't do a thing for you?"  
"I choose my words carefully," he replied softly. "And perhaps your inner torment might be solved by words, while mine is only worsened by them."  
"I'm sorry…"  
"You haven't used _those_ kinds of words," Tabito said quickly.  
"I…I figured," she sighed. "I just wish I could do something."  
"That you try is enough," he replied gently.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Just so no-one gets confused, Blackjack is _not_ aritificial intelligence. I think I accidentally said that it was earlier. But it's not A.I., it's just a highly advanced computer that responds to voice and visual commands that may be less than specific.  
  
  



	20. Ch19: A Door

*sheepish* Hiii... Yeah, a shitty couple of weeks means no chapter in the end that affects you. Yeah so instead of talking myself into a bad mood, a funny thing happened, at least, by comparison. As you know, I'm subjecting my fellows in the fiction workshop to this story. A group of them have signed a petition:  
"We the undersigned vote that TABITO be killed off and that RAVEN be installed in his place: (5 signatures)"  
Tabito: Yeah, that figures.  
TSE: Who gave you permission to speak?  
Raven: So does that mean I get to be queen... or does it just mean I get more script time?  
TSE: You shut up too!  
Anyway, I agreed to present that also to you also that you may sign it as you wish or create a counter-petition if you so desire. In any event,  
~Enjoy!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
_Gege koku no bara mo shôgaku tori ni keri  
{Even the wild roses of a downtrodden land reach enlightenment.}_  
(a haiku by Issa, translator unknown)  
  
  
In the light of the morning sun, Amarant stared intently into the distance, doing his best to pick out the white sails as they neared the lightening on the horizon that marked land. He had made certain that his own sails were blue so that they would remain undetected.  
"Can you pick up the speed at all?" he called down to Beatrix. "This may seem funny, but it looks like they're going to try to land on the Forgotten Continent."  
"But there's no place _to_ land on the Forgotten Continent!"  
"Yeah," his reply was lost in the wind. Nevertheless, Beatrix tightened the sails and their speed increased considerably.  
"Don't forget to watch for rocks!" They skimmed over the waves and straight for the looming cliffs. They arrived just in time to see that the ship they were following had continued around to the other side of the continent. Amarant jumped down from his perch in the crow's nest and came over to where the general was at the helm.  
"If there really is a place for them to dock around here, we can't very well dock in the same place."  
"Very true," she nodded. "I believe you wish to suggest something."  
"Yes, you drop anchor here, and I'll run ahead and see where they're off to. If I wave my arms when I come back, bring the anchor back up so we can continue the chase."  
"Are you certain you can climb that?" Beatrix asked as she turned her face towards the cliff.  
"You're not as young as you used to be either," he snapped as he strapped the Dragon's Claws onto the back of his hand. With an extraordinary bound, he launched himself onto the cliff-face, and forcing the claws of a long-dead monster into the rock, proceeded to climb with ease.  
"Touché," Beatrix shrugged and went to drop the anchor.  
Amarant ran across the jut in the cliff to the other side, hoping he could catch a glimpse of the ship again. When he reached the edge of the plateau, he looked around. Sure enough, the white-sailed ship was still doggedly following the coastline. The tall redhead cut across the open plain, towards Ipsen's Castle, if he remembered correctly. Then again, how could he forget? He would never forgive Zidane for sparing his life a second time, and yet he could not thank the man enough.  
Shaking the image of two-mouthed Cerberus hounds from his mind, he continued on his way, and actually altered his path so that it veered towards the giant crater that was home to the upside-down castle that had been discovered by the adventurer Ipsen, but never explored by him. The earthen walls around the castle made ninety-degree angles with the floor, and were at places even steeper than this. This was generally said to have been caused by an earthquake, but, having been to the place himself, Amarant was inclined to believe it was the work of the underworld, for he also believed that the castle had once belonged to Odin, the death god. Having all this in mind, the former bounty hunter was thoroughly surprised by the sight that befell him when he reached the mouth of his hell.  
The floor of the crater was full of camps of men. Armed men, at that. But armed was the least that they should have been, considering the Cerberus hellhounds and the tonberries that should have been wandering around. However, there were no monsters to be seen, only an army of men. What the hell is going on? he wondered. Then he noticed the stairs. A wide set of stairs that led from the surface of the plateau all the way down into the floor of the crater was positioned on the far side of the chasm. On the side the ship had been going toward, he noted. He truly doubted any coincidence in that.  
As stealthily and speedily as possible, Amarant ran around the hole in the plateau towards a cleft in the cliff by the ocean. After about a half an hour of slipping unnoticed through the grasslands and brushes, he arrived at the edge of the Forgotten Continent. Sure as he was standing there, the white ship was docked in a man-made harbor, along with five other ships, all armed with cannons. He considered the meaning of this for a few minutes before he realized that his quarry was probably already well on their way to the stairway into the crater. So, returning to his stealth running, a skill he was quickly remembering from his bounty hunting days, he pursued the passengers of the white ship, hoping he might gain an idea of who was behind this and why.  
After slinking into the cover of a bunch of boulders that were within earshot of the top of the stairs, Amarant discovered that he had at some point overtaken his prey. So he caught his breath as silently as possible as he took a moment to survey the welcoming committee. A collection of armored soldiers stood at attention around the only entrance to their camp. A little ways from this group stood a man wearing no armor, just a uniform that was black in color. He had a shag of brown hair on his head that made his age somewhat difficult to guess. While the others stood stock still, he shifted his weight and scratched at his knee. I guess he's in charge, Amarant thought as he looked around the other side of his rock to see if the crew from the ship was in sight. They were.  
The approaching band was small and motley, for although a couple of them were soldiers like the ones on guard the rest were a spattering of seamen. But the one dressed in a red cloak had a different air to him. Being a man of a very pale complexion himself, if Amarant could call someone white, they were white. But it wasn't the lack of color in the approaching individual that made Amarant hide himself deeper into the rocks. It was something that Amarant could recall but not place.  
"Had a good trip?" asked the uniformed man as the approaching crew drew to a stop before him.  
"Good enough," the white one shrugged.  
"Good," the other rolled his eyes and then turned to the guards. "Escort these down."  
"Yes, captain," he saluted and then did as he was bided. The captain, however, stepped off to the side.  
"Come, Seraphim," he waved the white man over casually as he began to walk in Amarant's direction.  
"I'm not your dog," muttered Seraphim as he followed.  
"I didn't suggest that you were," the captain cocked an eyebrow at him. He looked to be in his early forties, now that he was close enough for Amarant to tell. "I'm not Shido, you know."  
"The whole 'I control the mage from hell' thing has completely gone to his head," he grunted and ran his hands through his hair as he pulled his upper body into a stretch. This revealed his face to the hidden spy, who was somewhat shocked to find that it was a flawless face of a relatively handsome man in his twenties. That it had been kept completely covered by his hair had led Amarant to assume it was disfigured.  
"It'll be over soon," the conversation continued.  
"You're not supposed to say that," the now grinning Seraphim said in a singsong voice.  
"No, I'm not. But I can't possibly believe that you won't make him pay for treating you like dirt."  
"You tell him this?"  
"No more than I tell you what he thinks," the captain struck an innocent face.  
"You don't have to tell me," the albino stretched his arms out in front of himself. "He seriously couldn't spring for an airship?"  
"Yeah, I figured that would tick you off."  
"So it goes. Speaking of things Shido doesn't know, how's the queen?"  
"She was fine when I took food down a few days ago, so I assume she's still fine," the captain replied. "Why do you ask?"  
"Things did not go according to plan."  
"I suspected that much," the captain nodded, "which is why I pulled you aside to begin with. Maybe I'm not supposed to know why, but we've been put on alert. Isn't that early?"  
"I don't mind telling you," Seraphim replied, stopping only a few yards past Amarant's hiding place. "And if Shido didn't want you to know, he shouldn't have shipped me back by boat."  
"Goodie."  
"Unexpectedly, the heir to the throne pulled a fast one out of that castle. Made it all the way to New Bran Bal, even."  
"Talk about unexpected," the captain did not sound all that impressed. "Mikoto's harboring him, right?"  
"Yes, but that's the light side of it," Seraphim shook his head. "Our impatient Lord Mart slew the little one."  
"Oops."  
"'Oops' doesn't even begin to cover it," he growled.  
"What…has he been discovered?"  
"Hardly. Our fellows of power think the queen is dead, and therefore the fewer people that might claim the throne, the better. My guess is it's only a matter of time until we get the leeway to go take out New Bran Bal."  
"That's early…"  
"Yes, it is," Seraphim agreed.  
"Seraphim," the older man placed a hand on the younger's shoulder, drawing a glare from him, "are you sure you're all right with that?"  
"Tch," the albino pulled away. "I'm not that sentimental."  
"So you say," the captain slipped the rejected hand into his pocket.  
"I'll do what I must," he replied evenly. "And I'll become the apocalypse if I must." He then marched off for the entrance to the crater, his red cloak billowing majestically behind him. The captain, much to Amarant's chagrin, remained behind and in deep thought. If he's going to keep me like this, the least he could do is think aloud, he complained inwardly.  
After what seemed like hours, Amarant's potential enemy decided to return to the camp where he came from. He then cautiously began to make his way back to where Beatrix had dropped anchor, all the while pondering what he had heard. He could barely see what he was doing when he began to descend the cliff, for there was only one moon and the nearly diminished sunlight. This did not faze him much, though.  
"Well?" Beatrix prodded as she got up from her position on her back, from which she had been watching the top of the cliff the whole time he was gone. Smirking at her professionalism, he proceeded to relate what he had overhead.  
"They have her Majesty?" she confirmed when he had finished.  
"Seems that way."  
"I must find her then."  
"Is that the best move?"  
"That was what Tabito ordered of me," she replied, "and I will see it out."  
"So you don't care that it's not the best move," Amarant grunted as he seated himself. Since she said nothing, he kept talking. "What do you want to do?"  
"I shall remain here and see if I cannot uncover the queen, while you go back to Lindblum and alert Regent Eiko to your findings."  
"You comfortable being left here alone? There're at least five hundred armed men here."  
"Should I be worried?" She drew the holy sword Save-the-Queen from its place at her side and its lethal edge glowed dimly in the moonlight.  
"Suit yourself," he shrugged.  
"Once I find her, we can easily steal one of their ships. There's no army I could possibly fear once I have Queen Garnet by my side."  
"Maybe not an army, but there's that one guy. You can't miss him; he looks like a dead guy with a decent bleach job."  
"Really," she lifted her good eyebrow.  
"Yup."  
"Well, then," she shook her head. "Let us spend the night here, and tomorrow you can get me up that cliff before you head back."  
"Will do," he agreed and went below deck.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
You may noticed that my style has changed somewhat. You may not. If you did, and didn't like it, please let me know, because it has changed under the influence of a teacher that I do not like. However, if you like the changes, let me know that as well.  



	21. Ch20: Wide Open

Life is weird, and mine is busy. Gomen... this proved a difficult chapter to write for some reason, and many other things got top priority, but it has now been, at long last, updated! Here, hav the last chapter of the second section! And leave me alone about updates for a week!  
~Enjoy  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_Sabishisa wa dochira muite mo sumire kana  
{Loneliness, it seems that wherever I look, [there are] more violets!}_  
(a haiku by Issa, translated by me)  
  
  
Although not one to ever be calm when frustrated, Tabito had always handled himself better when he was active. His current activity was researching the backgrounds of various Gaian nobles, a hobby he had picked up after he had been dismissed from the capitol two weeks ago. No one in Lindblum may have believed his story, but he knew what he had seen and also knew that he would be able to recognize any connections. Eiko had agreed with this reasoning and had cooperated with him by sending him as much of her own information as she could. This, combined with what was in the New Bran Bal databases, was a considerable amount of work for him. He had started by organizing a list of who might have been able to afford the construction of five warships. The list, unfortunately, was large. Fortunately, frustration only served to spur Tabito onward.  
Although Blackjack had already scanned and stored all the documents, the crown prince reread several sheets for himself as he sat with his feet propped up on the desk. He was not as absorbed in this work as he may have first appeared, for it only took a simple creak in the floor behind him to draw his attention around. Reichia stopped where she was at his sudden movement before smiling.  
"Funny how you can be so on edge and still forget to close the door," she giggled.  
"This room isn't very well ventilated," he muttered and turned back to his work.  
"I can adjust that, Sir," Blackjack called out.  
"You shut up," Tabito pointed a commanding finger at the wall but then withdrew it when he noticed Reichia stifling her laughter. He had been seeing much of the girl lately, as she took him into town at least every other day. The idea of 'hitting the town' had been a new one to him, but it was a habit he had adopted readily.  
He dropped his hand on a stack of papers she was peering at.  
"Classified?" her bright aquamarine eyes turned to him.  
"What else would I bother reading?"  
"A newspaper?"  
"Maybe as fiction," he grinned as he shifted in his chair.  
"You would know, of course," she said sourly as she looked away. Tabito glanced back at her awhile but, since he was unsure of how to respond, let it be. That tone always was a warning to thin ice. He returned to his reading while he waited for the potential storm to blow over.  
"How long have you been sitting here today?" her tone was normal again.  
"Seven hours," answered Blackjack. Tabito glared at the wall for a moment before turning back to her and amiably repeating:  
"Seven hours."  
"How do you sit still for seven hours?!"  
"Who's sitting still?" he teased as he shifted his position again.  
"All right, you," she went behind him and gave the chair a sharp tug, causing his feet to fall sort of the table, "up, up, up."  
"Reichia," he whined, "I'm trying to do something."  
"Your brain will turn to mush," she insisted, now attempting to tilt the chair forward to dump him out of it. This was not to be accomplished, for he was stronger than she and was trying to keep the chair level.  
"I resent that," he stood up suddenly, causing her to unwittingly push the chair over. She squealed in surprise just as he caught it with one hand and slid it under the desk in a single motion.  
"Nice catch," she said after taking a second to catch her breath.  
"You're even less controlled than usual."  
"I had a long day at school, so I need a break."  
"You don't need to break my chair."  
"No," she giggled and made for the door. "Come on! Let's go!"  
"Where?" he resigned, and began to put on his shoes.  
"Hm," she feigned a thoughtful look, "I saw a stretch of field not far from here! Let's go watch the sun set!"  
"That'll take a while," he objected.  
"We can go out to dinner afterwards," she tried to wave him through the door. He stayed where he was.  
"That's even longer. I was in the middle of doing something, you see."  
"I see," she placed her hands on her hips. "Tabito, you've read through that thing at least four times now, and probably more. What really do you think you'll accomplish by reading through again?" Tabito shot her a dirty look then abandoned it for a more placid one.  
"I may be slow and dim-witted, but I'm not hopeless."  
"Fine," she shifted her weight, "let's, uh, let's just go for a walk then."  
"Okay," he said brightly, and walked out after her. He locked the door behind him.  


~~~~~

It was a good day to be outside, a day flooded with the essence of mid-spring. The deepest blue ran the length of the sky interrupted only a few times by faint wisps of clouds. Reichia tried to ignore Tabito's irritation and keep the conversation light-hearted. She could understand his trying to get something done, but there was a point at which his determination became unhealthy. True, he had had long conversations with Blackjack while practicing with his weapon in his living room, but it all focused around the one subject of "who is the mastermind?" He was bashing his head against a wall in hopes of being enlightened.  
"You wear that outfit a lot," she said, regarding his usual green.  
"I can't get Gaian clothes here, and I really don't appreciate the Terran style," he replied. "So I do wear these clothes often, yes." He cast her a side-glance when she remained silent for several seconds, before assuring her: "They're washed every night."  
"So what do you wear to bed?" There was an awkward moment of silence.  
"Reichia," Tabito started slowly, "you say funny things."  
"Oh, god," she could feel all the blood rush straight to her face. She ran slightly ahead, her head in her hands. Mental images did not help.  
"You asked," he muttered from behind her, his tone stuck somewhere between embarrassed and amused.  
"You know," she said once she'd let him catch up to her, "you don't have to be honest with me when I'm asking stupid, random things."  
"That wasn't random. I could follow that train of thought very easily. Culturally acceptable it also was not, so perhaps it's the latter that you'd have me censor?"  
"You're so eloquent," she rolled her eyes.  
"As I very well ought to be," a smile touched the corners of his mouth. She watched him out of the corner of her eye as they strode on in silence for a while. By and by, they arrived at the field that Reichia had been talking about.  
"Wildflowers," Tabito observed happily.  
"You like flowers?"   
"Who doesn't?" he raised an eyebrow at her. She nodded thoughtfully although somewhat confused. The pause did not last long. "You wouldn't catch me _wearing_ them, of course."  
"Of course," she grinned and began walking into the fields, "but you don't mind if _I_ pick some?"  
"Go right ahead," he wandered out onto the grass with no apparent purpose other than to escape the development behind him. With perhaps a little too much interest, Reichia found herself watching him depart from the city into the wild. She diverted her attention to the flowers before her so that he would not notice. The color of the bloom she had plucked absentmindedly was shockingly familiar. Excitedly, she glanced around to see that he had lain down on his back further out. She scampered over to him.  
"Tabito? Could I compare this?" He had been examining the cloud far above his head, but quickly shifted his attention to her at the sound of his name. He then found she was holding an object between his eyes. After a failed attempt to focus on it, he turned his gaze to her.  
"You know, you also _do_ funny—"  
"It's the color of your eyes," she pulled it back further so that he could see it. "Your eyes are a little darker, but the color is the same."  
"So?" he blinked. She glanced from the flower to his eyes.  
"It's a very lovely color," she said softly.  
"Lucky for everyone else," he sat up with a snort. She fell silent sitting there beside him. She glanced down at his tail and noted the regulated twitch at the tip. She laid the flower on the ground with a sigh.  
"You shouldn't pretend to be sociable when you're really annoyed," she did not meet his glare. "It only makes you more mad." He didn't respond, so she continued: "I only thought that a walk and the sunset and stuff would help you relax. So, if it's not helping, just go back to work and forget about it."  
"You worry about me too much," he replied, standing up. "I'm thoroughly capable of looking after myself."  
"It's just that," she began to pick at her fingers, "I used to think the same about myself…and my situation was never as bad as yours."  
"I'll walk you back to your vehicle," he offered her his hand.  


~~~~~

Tabito closed the door of his apartment behind him and dropped his shoes on the floor.  
"Did you enjoy your walk, sir?" asked Blackjack.  
"Yes and no." This shut the computer up for a while, as it tried to process his answer. He stretched his arms behind his back as he made his way towards the bedroom. A movement to his left caught his attention immediately. He let out his breath when he saw that he had merely passed a mirror and that the face staring at him was his own. He stared back awhile, eventually turning to face it fully. _They really are that color,_ he reminisced. _But beautiful? They're just another of the things that make me odd. Still…they really are that color._ He shook his head. He hated it when people talked about his eyes, his hair, and such. They spoke neutrally of them, but somehow he could tell that they thought otherwise. However, now that he thought about it, Reichia had said something complementary about them, had she not? Did she really think that way, or did she have something to gain from it? There was nothing to be gained from him now, as far as he could tell. It was so confusing.  
"Tell me, Blackjack," Tabito continued to stare into his eyes, and his eyes back at him, "why do I bother to spend time with that girl?"  
"Because she came to see you."  
"Mm, you right," he turned away from the mirror with a smile on his face. "I'm always too obliging to people who come to…see me…" _"He demands to see you,"_ Chizitsu's voice echoed from the back of his mind. _Shido Mart said he wasn't aware of mother's absence... Then why did he seem to be expecting to speak with me?_ Tabito ran back to the doorway and put on his shoes.  
"Where are you going?" Blackjack called out.  
"The capitol, and pray I'm not too late," the prince replied as he struggled to get his shoes on.  
"If time is of the essence, I can arrange a transport—"  
"No need," he replied as he slid the window open and whistled. Mere seconds later, a burst of air churned through the room sending papers fluttering about. "I'll just fly." He leaped out onto Marital's back, pointed a finger in the general direction of the capitol, and was quickly on his way.  


~~~~~

"Hey, sweetie," Raku called from the kitchen as she heard the front door close.  
"Hi, Mom," Reichia replied in a semi-dejected tone that caused her mother to look up from the book she was reading.  
"Your father's working late; do you want to go out for dinner?"  
"He's working late again?"  
"Something big's come up, he says."  
"Oh," Reichia didn't sound very interested as she made her way towards the stairs.  
"Where would you like to go to eat, honey?"  
"Oh, no thanks, Mom," the girl said quickly. "I have some studying to do. I'll scrounge for something when I'm hungry." She then ran up the stairs to her bedroom.  
Raku was a mother and, therefore, was quite adept at noticing signs that things were out of the ordinary. Reichia picking studying over going out to eat was one of those signs. She drummed her fingers on the counter for a few minutes and then, as quietly as possible, made her way up to her daughter's room. She peered through the partially open door to see that Reichia was indeed sitting in front of an open text book, although her gaze was aimed somewhere out the window. She knocked as she entered.  
"Would you tell me what's on your mind?"  
"Huh?"  
"Well, being your mother, I'd like to think that you would tell me anything."  
"Oh, sure," Reichia suddenly became interested in her mathematics book again.  
"Is it that boy?"  
"Boy?" Reichia's head jolted up and she began to laugh nervously. "What boy?"  
"The one you're always going to see."  
"Oh… What about him?"  
"Well, I assume he exists," Raku was unable to hide her smile any longer. "I haven't seen that look on your face since Zaki."  
"He's nothing like Zaki! Or anyone else for that matter…"  
"That's what you said about Zaki."  
"But…" Reichia fell silent for a while as she stared again at her textbook. "He really is different."  
"Well, you can't blame me for wondering; I have no idea who he is." She watched her daughter pick silently at her fingers for a few minutes before continuing. "You're lucky your father's been so busy lately, otherwise he would _not_ be putting up with this behavior."  
"Yeah."  
"Maybe you should let us meet him, Reichia. Your father and I might be able to tell whether or not he's at all like Zaki better than you."  
"Daddy would send him packing regardless."  
"He wants you to be happy. He wouldn't send a good boy away."  
"This one he would. Oh, it doesn't matter, Mamma. He doesn't notice me anyway."  
"And who wouldn't notice a sweet girl like you?"  
"Tabito Zidane til Alexandros the First," Reichia explicated with as much pomp as she could muster.  
"Very funny," Raku rolled her eyes.  
"Ah, if only it were a joke," the girl dropped her head into her hand. "One moment it seems he's trying to brush me off, and the next he's so sweet it's as if he actually cares. He's too polite; I can't tell what he really means!"  
"Who?" the prodding continued.  
"Tabito."  
"Good God, girl. Are you actually seeing the crown prince?"  
"Yes. I'm not lying, Momma." Raku stared at her daughter a good long while, and all the while, Reichia shifted uncomfortably.  
"When did this happen?"  
"Two weeks or so ago, when I kinda made him talk to me and I noticed how sad and lonely he was so I made an effort to be his friend."  
"And now you wish you were more than that."  
"I guess, yeah, I guess so…"  
"You guess so?"  
"Yeah, every time I'm around him I get this feeling like—" she glanced at her mother, "…yeah."  
"I see."  
"He's just got this…this, uh, feral spirit. Yeah, this wild thing within him that's beautiful, but also broken."  
"I see."  
"But I don't think he wants me to help fix it. I don't think he wants me around at all, but he's just too polite to say so."  
"Have you asked him?"  
"I'm afraid of the answer."  
"Hm, well… There are probably several answers that you're afraid of, but absolutely need to get from him."  
"Really?" Reichia slumped somewhat in her chair.  
"Finding out whether he already has a girlfriend or not would be a good start. It's not likely for a seventeen-year-old crown prince to already have a meaningful relationship with anybody, but not impossible."  
"Yeah," the girl nodded dumbly.  
"You also might want to find out what he wants from life…but I guess he wouldn't know right about now," Raku scratched her chin thoughtfully. "This would be a very odd relationship."  
"Would he even consider some common girl?" Reichia forcefully flipped the page of her book.  
"Who knows," Raku shrugged and then patted her daughter's shoulder. "The other thing you might want to consider is telling your father."  


~~~~~

The moment Tabito opened the door to Mikoto's office, he knew he was too late. Never had he ever seen the three advisors' faces all wearing the same expression.  
"I think I just figured out which noble started this whole mess," he said anyway, since that's what he'd come there for.  
"That's very well," Mikoto replied, "although I don't know that might help anything since I failed to hold them off any longer. In a fit of rage, they slew Yuki and told us that we could all expect the same."  
"Damn it." The advisors all looked up once Tabito slammed his fist against the door. The great slab of oak trembled, but it held. For a moment, Ketto looked as though he might say something, but after his gaze continued to hold the door for a few more seconds, he returned to his former position.  
"Now what?" the prince asked once he'd regained his composure.  
"We hope the guardian holds up," she said.  
"Mm," Tabito sighed. "Could I contact Eiko anyway, so I might test my theory?"  
"Sure," Geomo muttered as he stood and went over to the two-way communicator with Lindblum to activate it. "Knock yourself out."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Next time: SECTION THREE!!! *starts passing out party favors* Yeeeeei!!!  
  
  



	22. Ch21: Letting Go

I have heard your pleas, however, my professors have not. I have a killer workload, and they're kind of insisting that I work on my original stories. You know, the ones that count towards my final grade. 300 page novel type thing... I have two years to get it perfected. Yei. What's difficult is that the world, race, and language is my own. That's a lot of work, Jack. So, I do apologize for the long delay, but I'm not a meanie! Really! I'm a nice person! I want to get my chapters to you, honest! I just can't write them as often anymore. Well, without further ado, here's the laest installment.  
~Enjoy!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
_Kaminari no hikaru naka yori haru no yuki  
{In the light from the [flash of] lightning, [I see] the snow of spring [falling].}_  
(a haiku by Issa, translated by me)  
  
  
Zidane sat cross-legged in the middle of his room with his Ultima weapon on the floor before him and a cup of tea cradled in his hands. Tea was the only alternative he had to water, and even that was only to a certain extent. A teabag did not secrete much flavor after twenty-some uses.  
Zidane, however, was not paying any attention to his drink but was rather focusing all of his energies on the unwanted passenger aboard his ship. It rarely moved. It generally rested at the heart of the ship, where the instant control connections unit resided. There was no question in Zidane's mind why the creature sat there. It was the prime spot to control the majority of the _Impossible_. There was even little question how it was controlling it from there. Terran technology had long ago created a trans-dimensional material that was used to create telepathic commands from the user's wishes and then convert them into the energy that moved the ship. Since this material itself was created from life-source, it seemed reasonable to Zidane that someone had managed to create a living, thinking creature of the same substance. The energy between the two was nearly identical, confirming his suspicions.  
No, the question in Zidane's mind was how he could stop it. The instant control connections unit, normally a fail-proof system, ran the majority of the ship. And since the thing could keep the unit from responding to him, he was truly bound.  
Recalling his energies unto himself, Zidane heaved a mighty sigh then took a sip from the tea in his hands. Stone cold. His eyebrow twitched with annoyance as he glanced away from it. It was then that he noticed that his Ultima weapon had changed color.  
Well, actually, it was returning to its usual crystal blue from the places that still glowed bright orange. Once it had returned completely to its normal state, Zidane cautiously removed his tail from its resting place on the Ultima weapon's handle and picked it up with his hand so he might examine it. It definitely looked like his trusty twin blades. It even felt like them. But, unless he was going insane, it had been the wrong color a few seconds ago. At this point, the genome was willing to go insane.  
The teacup assumed the weapon's place on the floor so Zidane could turn it over in both hands. It was blue. _Oookay… I was sitting here feeling out the Thing and my weapon…ah._ Zidane began focusing on the intruder's energy insignia again, all the while idly watching the Ultima Weapon's blade. It began glowing softly, and then it became orange. Calmly, Zidane shifted his focus to the blade's energy. It was identical to the energy of the instant control connections unit.  
"So this is the hidden power of Ultima," Zidane murmured as he touched the blade with his fingers. They slipped right through it, causing him to break out in a grin. "Sweet."  
It did not take Zidane long to figure out what to do; he had never been one for indecisiveness while considering moral dilemmas. He strapped the Ultima Weapon into place on his back, straightened his semi-protective gear, and strode out of the room, leaving the tea to its own devices.  
Zidane marched straight to his destination: the engine room. He lazily trailed his fingers over all the buttons that would not respond until he came to the main power core. Everything was reading normal; it has no idea that its alter-dimensional system had been replaced with living energy. It would know that something was wrong soon. Zidane smoothly pulled out his twin blades and locked them into place opposite each other, focusing their energy into the orange version. Then, without further ado, he attacked the wall. The blade slid straight through the wall like a ghost, until the handle connected with the wall. The handle and wall made a grating sound as he dragged the weapon through the connections, causing bits of anti-presence to float about. Every light that could turn red did so, as Zidane pulled his weapon out and turned his attentions to the self-destruct mechanism.  
"What do you think you are doing?!" the empty voice said as an empty hand reached into Zidane's shoulder.  
"I thought I told you not to do that!" Zidane whirled around, his orange Ultima weapon cutting a neat streak though the non-presence. It flailed backward, "howling" in pain. Zidane calmly went back to the controls, and before long the five-minute countdown began, and every warning the _Impossible_ had began going off. The only connection left to the self-destruction systems was the manual way: the good old-fashioned buttons. Satisfied, he replaced the twin blades in their sheath. "Get out of this, if you can."  
"You cannot win, so you just destroy everything?" the creature looked absolutely stunned as it watched its final minutes tick away.  
"In the end, I don't suppose I'm all that different from my brother," Zidane smiled then walked straight through the negative mass before him and towards the door. He glanced back into the room once more before he left, "Rock comes out from under paper."  
1:00…0:59…0:58…0:57…  
Everything on the _Impossible_ was dead, waiting to scatter its dead pieces across the vastness of the universe. But Zidane was not finished. Not yet. He stood on the deactivated teleporter in the center of the ship, desperately trying to ignore the seconds telling the world goodbye as he just as desperately searched across time and space for one energy source.  
"Dagger…"  
  


~~~~~

  
In the company of several nobles, Shido Mart waited for the scouts to return.  
"There's no getting through that barrier," Madame La Salle remarked.  
"Cowards," another complained. "Hiding behind their technology; they think they're so advanced?"  
"They won't hold much longer," Shido said. "Patience."  
"So what is this plan you intend to put forth, Lord Mart?" Frederick deGranville stepped to the fore.  
"Patience," Shido repeated. "Let's hear from our scouts first."  
The majority of the nobles of the old Mist Continent had brought all of their guards and state forces to the Outer Continent in order to form a rather impressive offensive. They were encamped out on the plains a fair distance from the Guardian's barrier. It took a while for the scouts to return.  
"Sir!" the head one saluted. "The barrier is a perfect circle centered on their capitol building. It will probably go down if we strike them there, Sir."  
"Very good," Shido nodded and stood. "I shall return in a moment."  
  


~~~~~

  
"She's still alive?" the voice cackled from the tiny communicator.  
"I haven't seen her with my own eyes," Seraphim replied quietly, "but I trust my sources."  
"And Raven's still missing?"  
"Right."  
"That's probably for the best. We should leave her with an heir."  
"That's why I let the princess go," Seraphim replied even more quietly as he glanced about cautiously.  
"Good show. Everything's in order, then. Now understand, your only chance is to finish Bran Bal in one go. Leave any alive, and you'll have to hunt them down later, no doubt at the expense of Gaian lives."  
There was a pause as Seraphim closed his eyes and said nothing.  
"You will destroy _all_ of the Terrans, understand?" the voice persisted, but was interrupted by the sound of a dog barking. Immediately, Seraphim shut off the communicator and slipped it into his pocket. The flap of the tent gave way to the hulking figure that was Lord Shido Mart.  
"Come in," Seraphim said sarcastically as the noble dropped the flap behind himself.  
"Ah, Master Shade," the man seemed obliviously pleased with himself, which let Seraphim relax slightly. "The time has come for your moment of glory."  
"Again?" the albino had reassumed his normal disinterested tone.  
"But this time you will be proving yourself before others," the noble clapped the younger man on the back and continued to express his pompous nature: "There will not be a noble in Lindblum who will not be impressed by your power."  
"Goodie."  
"This way, my boy," Shido led the way out of the tent.  
"Did he just call me 'boy'?" the mage muttered to himself. They made their way to the head tent where all of the other nobles were waiting. Shido marched right into the center of their assembly and introduced his reluctant follower.  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, this is Seraphim Shade, master of the magic arts. He will be removing our barrier today." Seraphim pretended to stare at said barrier and pay no attention. It amused him to notice Shido's discomfort with his silence. "Ah, the scouts say the source of the barrier is in the capitol."  
"Yeah, the place furthest away from the perimeter," Seraphim nodded and rolled his eyes. Another brief moment of discomfort ensued. The albino enjoyed it.  
"You can destroy the capitol of New Bran Bal, even with the barrier intact then?" Count Frederick deGranville stood and approached the mage.  
"I'm not promising a thing."  
"You're too modest, Master Shade," Shido interrupted, attempting to sound jovial…or something. _Of course I'm being modest, you bastard. You want to display my power in front of the nobles so they too will call for my destruction once they have no further use for me. I am not stupid._  
"This will be difficult. I'm not promising anything. I'm going now." Seraphim retreated to find some privacy in which to do his work, although he did hear some of the murmuring as he left.  
"Has a bit of an attitude, does he not?" deGranville remarked to Mart.  
"Most powerful men do…"  
_Just great…_Seraphim seethed as he climbed a small rise and sat down. He had not been planning on meeting the other nobles face to face, although he had thought Shido might pull the stunt. But the pomp and introduction… The albino rolled the stone around in his hand. Bringing this summon to its full potential would drain him, leaving him completely vulnerable afterwards. There would be no guarantee for his life once the barrier fell.  
The stone rolled over the scar in Seraphim's right hand. He stopped and stared at it for a while. The wound had healed the moment the ancient ivory carving had been placed into his hand, but it would never truly heal. However, it had been worth it, and now he had an idea. Smiling he pressed his right hand to his heart and whistled softly. The ground beside him began to bloom into more and more beautiful flowers until Unicorn appeared out of them.  
The two white creatures looked each other in the eyes. Seraphim's smile grew as he noted that the once sapphire colored eyes of the eidolon were beginning to show a definitely purple hue. He was the dominant in this binding.  
"Now my friend, in the past you have taken my power to achieve greater feats. Today, we will practice the opposite."  
  


~~~~~

  
The control room was flooded with Terrans and their buzzing systems of information. The room cackled with tense energy as they desperately monitored their newfound enemies while attempting to keep their city running smoothly. Only one in the room was not partaking in the frenzy that was just a step down from panic.  
Mikoto stood calm and blank-faced as ever as she watched an array of monitors around her. These all displayed the tents full of armies and a couple espied several scouts as they made their way around the barrier of the guardian. Her unblinking gaze was not so focused on these monitors as they first seemed, for she noticed the yawn that the Crown Prince stifled as he stood next to her.  
"Go home and get some rest; this no longer concerns you," she said to him.  
"Oh, but it does," Tabito replied, trying to ignore the heaviness in his eyes. "It concerns me greatly. I would not be able to rest, even if I left, Oba-san." He had not slept well since he spoke with Eiko, not that he had slept well before that. Shido Mart was the culprit, or at least on of them; and the man was now leading an attack on New Bran Bal.   
"Maybe you should go catch some sleep in Mikoto's office," Geomo nudged him.  
"Thanks, but my sleep net has been shredded for a long time."  
"You're in the way," Ketto muttered as he came up behind them. "And you've already outlived your usefulness."  
"Thanks, Ketto," Zeru snapped. "Now we'll have to tie him down to keep him from turning himself over to negotiate a treaty."  
"Don't worry about me," Tabito forced a smile. "I'm beyond acting against Mikoto's wishes."  
"That's good to know," the governess said.  
"We could still take that way out," Ketto said to Mikoto. "Anything's better than waiting."  
"Patience," she replied. "The fleet will get here in time." The fleet, the entirety of which had been deployed on a search for the missing ship _Impossible_, had been recalled a few days ago.  
"In time? They're spread out all across space! The Gaians are right here."  
"Patience," she repeated, but then turned to the airship control center. "How much longer until they return?"  
"The closest ones should be trickling in within two weeks!"  
"The Guardian will hold," Mikoto said after a moment. Before any of the advisors could reply, a technician at the airship controls shouted:  
"We have contact with the _Impossible_!"  
"What?!" Tabito shouted first of all, although the others joined in soon after and began running towards the one who had called out. Tabito slammed to a stop behind this one's chair and leaned over to watch the monitors.  
"It's out on the edge of the Yorashi clusters—"  
"Is that far?" Tabito asked breathlessly.  
"_Yes_," the technician nodded. "Really far. So far that there is a bend in time between here and there. We don't know when this happened…or is going to happen."  
"Every red light you have is on," Mikoto remarked with more emotion than Tabito had gathered from her the entire time he'd known her. Too bad that it had to be urgent fear.  
"The _Impossible_ is completely shot," the technician shook his head. "Broken doesn't even begin to describe the malfunctions that are occurring. The ship's leaking quasimatter from the inside. What's more, the self-destruction unit is activated. It has three minutes and five seconds left."  
"You must do something!" Mikoto's voice even began to rise. "You cannot let that ship destroy itself!"  
"A hundred thousand apologies, Lady Mikoto," the technician shook his head, "but even if the ship was still in a good enough state that I could take control of it from here, the lapse would still prevent me from effecting it in time. I can't do anything—"  
"But watch," a small tremulous voice broke in. A silence followed this that spread across the room as all eyes trained themselves on Tabito's ever paling face as he gazed at the blinking red lights. The silence was so great that the countdown beeps echoed across the entire control room.  
0:00  
The red lights blinked out. Tabito's body jerked back as if he had been shot, and then stood still as death itself. The only sign of life in him as he stood there—head down, fists clenched, skin pale as the clouds—was the sporadic trembling in his arms and shoulders. Breathing did not seem to be coming easily to him, for now the only sound in the room was the tiny sporadic gasps for air he made.  
"Tabi…" Geomo started, as people began to return to their stations, but turned and returned to his own.  
"Mikoto…" Zeru held her shoulders for a moment before she too returned to her place, her face as unreadable as ever.  
Tabito was not certain how long he had stood there before his brain began registering thought again. By then, he had dropped to his knees, shaking all over as he held himself tightly. He could not even feel his own hands. _Dad, you were always there for me…"No matter what, I'll always be proud of you." …always looking out for me… "Not one member of the Terran race would be able to look Zidane in the eye if we allowed something to happen to you." … What am I without you?_ He could hear voices in his head. Old voices he wanted to forget.  
_"Can't you behave yourself?"_ Beatrix snorted.  
_"You may be the Prince, but you're obviously half scoundrel!"_ Steiner shouted.  
_"I suppose the subjects will be happy when their king is bowing to them,"_ Stephen remarked to someone.  
_"You disappoint me,"_ said Mikoto.  
_"Why don't you pick his wife, your Majesty? She'll obviously be the one ruling when you're gone,"_ said a noble girl's father.  
_"Respect is something that is earned,"_ Garnet said. _"You haven't earned it."_  
_"If you can't strike with conviction, you don't belong anywhere near that throne,"_ Amarant taunted.  
_"He has the instincts of a coward!"_ Lance shouted.  
_"You can't do anything right, you know,"_ Raven sniffed.  
He felt a sharp pain on his head. _"Don't give me that,"_ Zidane withdrew his hand. _"I know you have the heart to do much better than that."_  
Tabito pulled his hands away from his ears as he realized that he had recreated the pain in his head with his own fingers. He stared at his hands awhile. They did not look like they belonged to a prince. They were strong, nimble, and relatively calloused; they were the hands of a thief. He buried his face in them.  
"Lady Mikoto!" another technician called out urgently, fear crowding her voice. "We're picking up traces of magic from the front! Summoning magic! And vast amounts of it!" Now there was panic. Tabito glanced up to find that he wasn't the only one on his knees anymore.  
"Everyone calm down!" Mikoto shouted. "Locate this summoner. We'll finish him before he's done."  
"That won't be possible," Ketto called out. "He's out on the bluff, and the summon is well underway." Silence fell upon the control room, excepting the ones that were still whimpering.  
"We're all going to die," the words fell from Zeru's lips.  
Something within Tabito snapped.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Yeah, I'll try to get the next one to you faster than this one came. I'm finding it's just better not to promise anything... *runs and hides*  



	23. Ch22: A Turn of Events

No, you're not dreaming, although you can pinch yourself if you really want to. I'd like to say that "Death" is back from hiatus, but I'm going to have to take the Seraphim route and promise nothing. I think I can handle a chapter a month, but, I think it's best to just let the chapters come as they will. Bah, you don't want to listen to me ramble. Well, go on! Enjoy!

* * *

_Hotarubi ya kawazu mo kô to kuchi wo aku  
Firefly lights up! Even the frog has his mouth hanging open._  
(a haiku by Issa, translated by me)

"Our most powerful blade?" Mikoto repeated, looking almost doubtful.

"Yes," Tabito nodded firmly.

"What good will that do?" asked Zeru, looking very doubtful.

"Quite," agreed Ketto.

"Well," Tabito listened to his voice echo through the room as he spoke, "in my experience, you can only stop an eidolon with a more powerful eidolon, or maybe one of equal power. This may leave us out of luck, but if I can delay the summoned creature, it will be weakened by the time it gets to the city..." The room was so still that Tabito could count the number of computers by the hums they made.

"You need the most powerful blade because?" Geomo prodded anxiously.

"A normal one wouldn't even get its attention."

"Lady Mikoto?" Zeru questioned. The governess gained a glazed look in her eyes for a while, but before anyone could ask her again, she locked her strongest gaze on the crown prince's eyes.

"You realize-" she began.

"Everyone is dead anyway."

"Follow me." Mikoto strode swiftly across the room and out the door. Tabito chased after her, not feeling nearly as majestic as she. This, however, did not affect his determination in the least. The advisors trailed after the two like a trio of ducklings who'd be lost without their mother. The procession made its way through the grand halls of the capitol, until they found themselves in front of a great display stand. Mikoto touched the surface of the protective barrier around it. It made a few beeping noises and then dissipated. She then reached in and pulled out a sword, its blade made of a clear blue crystal. It had only one edge on the blade, but it looked very solid.

"This is the second of the ultima blades," Mikoto said. "The first was strong, but impure; the third was supposedly the most powerful weapon ever...your father bore it. This one is something in between." As she spoke, she put the sword into its decorative glass sheath and held it out to him. Tabito drew a deep breath, wondering for a second if he were really doing this. Then he reached out and took hold of it. "Use it in good fortune," Mikoto let him take it.

"Thank you...I shall attempt not to let your people down," he bowed.

"Good luck, Tabi," Geomo smiled half-heartedly.

"Yes, good luck," Zeru had the same expression.

Tabito nodded again to them, then ran for the exit. He had slowed down once he reached the bottom of the stairs in the main hall and happened to glance at the wall. That same _hoshina_ deity, the one posed with the winged horse, seemed to be staring into his soul. Tabito stared back at him, for a second. He then turned back to the door, raising his fingers to his lips to call for-Marital was standing right in front of him. He started at first but then smiled.

"You sensed it too, eh old friend?" Tabito reached out and stroked the proud white head. "We must do this." The great horse blinked his storm gray eyes, then turned and walked through the door. Tabito followed, although he opened it first. Marital watched him then nickered gently, tossing his head. Tabito mounted and then they took to the sky, heading straight for the Fields of Magdalene to meet their foe.

* * *

Life had come to a halt within the city of New Bran Bal. Reichia stood outside watching the great screen downtown with crowds of other people, waiting for the report from the Central Control. She could have watched on her family's private screen at home, but the atmosphere was depressing enough without her father's comments. The screen, at the moment read "Analyzing current activity. Please remain calm." People around her were muttering. She slouched in her car and wished that Anie had wanted to come with her. It was rather unnerving to sit out here by herself. Suddenly she heard gasps and screams, and people began to race around her. She quickly looked up to the screen.

_We require all citizens to evacuate the Capitol Area. Please proceed calmly to Donna Heights. May the gods have mercy on our souls._

She stared at it, dumb stricken, awhile. Then she looked to the sky out over the water, where people were pointing and, for the most part, screaming. The sky was tearing open, vertically, and ever so slowly the tear was taking the shape of a door. Or something that looked like a huge wooden door. In the corner of her eye, she saw a flash of white and blue. She looked to the great winged horse sailing overhead. And the rider.

"Tabito?" she whispered. The pair flew out towards the Magdalene plain...towards the enemy. Reichia watched after him, questions forming and reforming in her mind. He was about to do something drastic, if she knew him at all. She started the ignition.

* * *

Marital dropped gently to a landing trot a good mile from the edge of the guardian. Tabito looked up at the huge gate building up before the Gaian troops. His heart pounded in his ears. Well, if this was it, at least-

_"Don't think! Focus!" _Amarant growled somewhere in the back of his mind. Tabito snapped his attention to the Gaian front, searching for the summoner. No, no, for the red mage. He strained his eyes, but couldn't see the man anywhere. He was probably behind the gate. He sat back and noted, with a start, that Marital's wings were changing color. They shifted, quite majestically, from a crystal blue to a shimmering white as he flexed them out. Marital tilted his head into Tabito's stare, then gingerly raised one wing to touch the second model Ultima Sword in Tabito's hand. The blade shimmered, and changed color as well, to the clear white. The prince stared in amazement, and it changed back to its normal blue when Marital moved his wing. The horse summon snorted with displeasure and repeated the motion.

"_Focus!_" Tabito focused on the energy insignia of the blade and removed it from the shimmering wing. It changed back, and Tabito noted its change. Carefully focusing his own energy into the blade, he thought of the one he'd felt before, and there before his eyes, it copied. White blade matched white wings, and Marital turned his head to the fore, satisfied. Tabito watched his blade a moment longer, dropping his own energy push to see if the change would hold. It did. His eyes strayed back to his summon.

"Marital..." he whispered. "Are you...?"

The horse shrilled, raising his white head, aglow with ultima, in challenge. The prince looked up to see that the gate had dropped open like a drawbridge, and out of it rode one...two...in the end, thirteen horsemen. They charged forward, steeds throwing their heads.

_"The most powerful summon!"_ Chizitsu grinned in wild fascination. _"Made up of the greatest heroes in legend. The Knights of the Round! It hasn't been seen in over three thousand years!"_

Marital charged forward, intent on giving the ancient swordsmen a warm welcome for their first time on the surface in millennia.

* * *

The silence of Central Control was deafening. Geomo tried to fix it.

"I can't watch..." he muttered nervously to Zeru, who paid him no mind in favor of watching the stoic Governor.

"You'd better," Ketto replied beside him, his voice low with significance. Geomo turned to watch the other turn hollow eyes unto the main projection. "This is it."

* * *

Thirteen sets of hooves roiled the earth as they made north for the city on the mountain's foot. But where Marital's southbound hooves touched down, the ground crystallized. The air that he beat his wings through steamed, casting a haze before Tabito's eyes and rainbow pieces across his skin. Tabito felt energy...as though a blaze threatened to consume him from below. But it was neither hot nor cold. It was light.

_Focus_.

Tabito snapped his sights before him, searching out his target. Sir Lancelot led the pack with hotheaded gallantry, his sword raised as the speeding horses closed the gap between them. Tabito leveled his sword in answer. Ultima Wings flared, the right one sweeping through both Lancelot and his mount, leaving dust and shattered light in its wake. Sir Bors, who had not been far behind, suffered a similar fate at the left wing. Marital swerved in his charge, giving Tabito a clear shot at Sir Tristan while Marital lined up to take the brothers Balin and Balan. Tabito struck true, and his confidence soared as Tristan and his mount stumbled into a cloud of shining smoke. The prince and the horse-god blew through them, the shimmering smoke billowing in their wake: Sir Yvain, Sir Bedivere, Sir Gareth, Sir Mordred, Sir Percivale, Sir Gawaine, and finally-as they passed through banishment mist of Sir Galahad, they came upon Arthur.

Marital soared head on into the hero king's mount, and, with a deafening crack splitting the air through to the sky, Tabito found himself falling. He flipped over, landing on his shoulder blade and rolling away upon impact. He lay on his stomach a moment and tried to process what had happened. His mind, for the moment, seemed to accept that Marital was in fact a _very _powerful summon, and that he had defeated one of the most powerful summons known to Gaia-the summon perhaps more powerful than even Alexander. His mind refused, however, to give him any emotional reaction to this. But when he raised his head to try to sit up, one came very naturally.

Half-crouched on the ground, Arthur surveyed the area; deep dissatisfaction seeped through his armor. The dark slits in his helmet came to rest upon the Alexandrian prince, who was cautiously drawing his feet beneath himself.

"Uh, good afternoon?" Tabito half whimpered as he chanced a glance at the sword in his hand. It had returned to the crystal blue. Arthur rose to his full nine feet of height and spoke something in a language Tabito had never before heard. The prince took a step back and tried to look non-threatening, even though Amarant kept yelling instructions in the back of his mind. The knight king readied his sword and advanced a step. Tabito settled into a couple round steps as he gulped back his panic. He had to focus the energy back into the sword, and at the same time, he had to focus on Arthur's movement, and furthermore, had to plan his own responses. Without thinking. Thinking was the one thing that would stop him. Search out your targets and hit them, without letting your opponent find theirs. Simple.

The eidolon advanced another step. Tabito shuddered as fear gained another foothold in his mind. The world continued to slow as adrenaline kicked in, so when Arthur swung, Tabito found he had plenty of time to respond. But then there was a backswing. Tabito dropped into a low stance, letting the enemy blade miss him by inches overhead as he watched for an opening, hoping his sword had changed already. He couldn't spare the attention to it because Arthur's third stroke was coming down overhead. Fast. Tabito lifted his sword to meet it. The clash sent shocks through his back leg, momentarily paralyzing both knee and ankle with pain, but the timely shimmering white overhead settled the prince's sense enough that he easily shifted to his leading leg to roll away from the blow. He up and hopped back to a defensive stance, attempting to hide the injury in his left leg by switching it to be his leading. No avail; the king charged as though he could smell first blood.

Tabito snorted and dodged forward into the attack, tumbling past the charging eidolon's leg and wishing he had either a lighter or longer weapon to use. Aurthur certainly wasn't having any problems using his. The prince staggered back, searching for a reliable angle in his left knee. Aurthur had already rounded on him, a swing from his broadsword nearly decapatating the young half-terran who quickly charged forward as he anticipated the backswing. One chance. Damn, this sword was heavy. Tabito's knee gave out as the eidolon initiated the backswing. But the target had come closer.

Like magic, the Ultima Sword slid into the weakness in the eidolon's armor that Tabito had marked out. The eidolon's attack wavered and thoroughly missed as he attempted to right himself. Had he still been human, he'd have been without a kidney. Tabito adjusted his grip and lept upward, the sword splitting through the armor like it was butter. Tabito felt a little silly for panicking about it as he hop-stepped back on his good leg to admire his handiwork. Arthur was kneeling, his sword arm mostly detatched from the rest of his body and drooping on the ground.

"Never show the same stroke twice if you can absolutely avoid it," Tabito quoted along with his teacher Amarant's brooding voice, and it began to fade as he took over the words. "A repeated motion is begging for a counterattack." He carefully approached the wounded eidolon, who watched him with what seemed more like interest than anything else. With a deep breath, Tabito whacked Authur's head off and watched the shimmering smoke dissipate. He stared aimlessly downward, trying to collect his being and mind as the adrenaline slowly wore away. New Bran Bal was saved. The Guardian stood and the eidolon had been vanquished. The Terran people had been saved.

"I did it, Dad," Tabito whispered through the dryness in his mouth. "I--I wish you could have seen. But you didn't need to, right? You knew I'd do it, didn't you? That's why... Why you weren't here..." Perhaps the tear that was forming in his eye magnetized the looming danger, for somehow, even deep within his sorrow, he noticed the incoming volley of arrows in time to drop to the ground to avoid them. But not soon enough to avoid four scratches on his back and left shoulder.

Thoroughly awakened from his reverie, the prince of Alexandria looked out to see the row of archers lined up against the edge of the Guardian preparing to take another shot. Sure, they themselves couldn't go through, but the Guardian did not discriminate against objects that were not alive. Tabito's heart pounded so hard that his head resonated with it. He could not run in this condition and he was well within their range. And they were being very careful with their lining up...they let fly. Before he could even think of which way to dodge, a very familiar vehicle skidded to a halt before him, taking the volley in its side. The door opened on the other side, and he thought he saw a flash of yellow from over it. He peered around the back of the vehicle to see Reichia, pirhouetting with a yellow ribbon flowing behind her. His mind went blank with confusion and did not clear much when he looked back at the archers, who were all taking a _very_ long time to draw their next arrows from their quivers. Before he could even think of the words to ask for an explination, Reichia barked at him as she continued dancing:

"Get in already! I can't do this forever!" This was reasonable enough, so Tabito hauled himself to his feet and, using the sword as a crutch, hobbled over and got into the vehicle. Reichia pulled one last twirl before she lept back in as well, slamming her foot onto the accelerator before she had even gotten the door closed. The engine whined horribly with the change but seemed to get the idea when its backside became a pincushion. They tore back towards the city, leaving doom well behind them.

"Thank you," Tabito said, looking over at Reichia's very focused face. "I do believe you just saved my life."

"Well, we're even then," she threw a quick smile his way before returning a frown to the rear-view mirror. There was a moment of silence as she eased off of the accelerator, during which he managed to formulate his question.

"Was that, just then, some form of magic dance?" he asked tenatively. "You...told me you liked to dance, but you never told me you could do that."

"You never asked," she replied shortly.

"No," he agreed, but a little stung by her tone, "I don't believe I've ever asked anyone if they knew any magic dances."

"I...didn't mean it that way," the coldness in her voice had retreated.

"I know how you meant it." She glanced at him, a troubled expression passing through her features before she returned her attention to the road she was easing the vehicle onto.

"How's your leg?" her voice sounded a little broken.

"In pain," he admitted a lot more than he would have liked too. It was throbbing dreadfully, now that he had let his mind return to it.

"Is it bad? Should I take you to the hospital?"

"No, no," he shook his head. "I need to go somewhere quiet." Reichia bit her lower lip. Should she? It needed to be done...

"My mother knows first aid," she offered, trying to be casual about it. The way he glanced at her made her sure he'd seen right through it, but she continued in spite of the heat rising in her cheeks. "It should be quiet at my place."

"Very well."

* * *

"Seraphim! What happened?!" Shido Mart demanded with a trembling jowl. The other nobles had gathered nearby, most of them covering their mouths with their hands to hide smiles. Seraphim, for the moment, paid Lord Mart no mind, favoring focusing his attentions on the crumbling stone in his palm. When it had turned to dust, he stood and brushed it away with his fingertips.

"Did you not see? The eidolon I summoned was defeated and destroyed by a more powerful eidolon. The dismantling attempt has failed."

"Failed?! That's it?! That's all you have to say for yourself?!"

"Don't look to me," Seraphim replied coolly as he stood and wiped the remainder of the dust on his pant leg. "You're the one who informed me that the Crown Prince was not capable of summoning anything stronger than a northwest breeze, which would appear to be a gross miscalculation. The attempt has therefore come to nothing, and I will need time to initiate another."

"You...have a plan then?" Shido seemed to calm down. Seraphim sighed softly, and looked about at the other nobles, drawing them in closer.

"Yes...but it will be more difficult than the first. Short of dropping fire upon the city from airships, the only way to destroy the capitol is still a powerful eidolon." He paused and laced his fingers behind his head, casually turning his eyes up to the sky. "However, they have a combatant eidolon within their Guardian, and I currently have none. Even if I were able to bring forth Knights of the Round again, Tabito's Marital would easily take them once more. Now, there are two ways for a non-summoner to bring forth an eidolon. The first is to get lucky after decades of research and find one, as I did. A pity really." He threw in a saddened expression, drawing small sounds of pity from his audience. Except Shido, who seemed to be having problems with the sudden openness. Well, one turn deserved another.

"Supposedly, the other way is to draw one out of the body of a summoner. Given what summoners are available, and considering the relative power of each of their summons compared to that of Marital... What I'm going to have to ask for is Tabito himself." A round of silence hovered over the Alexandrian nobles.

"What..." started Lady Erkette, "what of Lady Eiko's eidolons?"

"If you can get her to cooperate, by all means," Seraphim shrugged. "Otherwise, I have no intention of going there."

"Would you please clarify what needs to be done and why?" Count de Granville stepped forward and demanded.

"Certainly," Seraphim nodded. "Even if you were to find Princess Raven, there would be no guarantee that her eidolon Ark is stronger than Marital, so the whole operation could be a repeat of today. If you can get me Prince Tabito, alive, I theoretically could extract the essence of Marital from him and use said eidolon to destroy the capitol, and a great deal more from the looks of that one. That's the optimal choice. Of course, if I _could_ get a decently powerful one elsewhere, say, if Raven resurfaced and we caught her, then Tabito must be dead in order for it to work. Any questions?" Again silence. Was this really that hard to understand?

"Alive?" Frederick laughed. "You want Tabito alive. What, should we bargain once more? Say we'll pull back if he's handed over to us?"

"If you think Mikoto's that dense, by all means," Seraphim ran a hand through his hair, paying little mind to the bristles his comment drew from the count. "I could care less _how_ you get him, just so long as you get him. If you're totally clueless, I might be able to come up with a plan."

"A moment, Master Shade," Erkette raised her hand. "You said you _theoretically_ should be able to extract the eidolon from the prince."

"I've heard there's a ritual, but I'll naturally need time to do research."

"Time?!" Shido interjected angrily. "We have no more time!"

"Lord Mart, this is the way of magic."

"He has a point though," another noble agreed. "We do not know when the Terran fleet will return."

"You are by no means obligated to follow this plan," Seraphim replied. "I'm merely offering. I will be leaving now, to begin my research. Be sure to let me know if you decide to go through with this. I'll be letting you know if I discover anything." He bowed and strode away from them, thoroughly satisfied with himself. He'd completely routed the fool Mart and still had a decent chance of completing his mission. Of course, he was leading the nobles on: he had a perfectly good idea of how he was going to get a hold of the prince, and while he didn't know all the details of the extraction ritual, he knew where to find them. And, he could spare Tabito as well.

Seraphim was not ashamed to admit that he had developed a sense of admiration for the crown prince--the one who ran when all thought he would surrender, and the one who fought when all thought he had long been defeated. There was true strength there; the markings of a fine king. It would be injustice to deprive the queen of such an heir. So Seraphim added an endnote to his plan. As he recalled, the ritual would leave the subject in a deep coma that only the highest order of healing magic could cure. He could tell them the extraction had killed the prince. No one had to know. No one.

* * *

I'm sure there were typos and I'm sorry. I have no spell-check at the moment, and I'm only so good. And the formatting sucks now. This site won't let me use tildes, brackets, stars or other kinds of wonderful punctuation. I sad. 


End file.
